


The Bullet

by Chirps (Linn00)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Chirps
Summary: 老文上传备份。AU，丧尸世界。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 12





	1. #1

##  #1

庆功舞会。

现代化都市巨大废墟的背景下，篝火熊熊燃烧。人们的脸上洋溢着隔了几个世纪的温暖与快乐，交谈声与笑声同火花的噼啪声融为一体。苗木支着下巴坐在角落里，平日一直紧绷的眉头也平缓开，淡淡的笑意从嘴角蔓延至眼梢。

自僵尸瘟疫爆发这一年以来，人类终于可以暂时地享受一下和平时光了。

叶隐甚至拿出了自己珍藏好久的一箱酒，那是他们共同任务时叶隐差点丢了命才带回基地的。现在他一瓶一瓶地打开——泡沫溢出来时还大呼小叫赶快用嘴接住——分享给他熟识的相识的点头之交的陌生的未来机关成员。对待每个人叶隐都毫不吝惜地斟满了对方奇形怪状的容器，附带奉上自己最真诚的笑颜。苗木看着叶隐回过头忙不迭地和腐川吵未成年饮酒，忍不住笑出了声。

“我们的希望，怎么躲在这里？”雾切单手托着一个还算完好的小巧茶杯，站在了苗木的身边。这个角度苗木看不清她的表情，不过听得出她声音里是带着笑的。

“雾切桑，不要连你也这样说啊……”苗木难为情地摆摆手。雾切一开始并没有答话，而是放松了一直绷直的身体，轻叠双腿，舒适地倚靠在背后的断木上。不知是不是因为火光的关系，她的耳尖染上了一丝红色——也许是严于律己的雾切也受到这份难得可贵胜利的感染，沾染了酒气。

“一年了呢。”雾切带着稍许怀念的口吻说道。

“是啊，”苗木看着人们被热气模糊掉的笑脸，感慨道，“感觉一年前的校园生活，就像是梦一样啊。想起来那个时候，雾切桑虽然和我同班，但是却不是很熟呢。”

“因为那时候苗木亲和舞园亲关系好嘛！”叶隐抓着一瓶酒踉踉跄跄地插话进来，察觉到不同寻常的沉默和雾切的瞪视后，终于后知后觉。“抱、抱歉，苗木亲！我我我不是故意的……”

“没关系啦，过去了，我都已经决定要背负死去的人继续前行……”苗木苦笑着，放松了自己听到这个名字瞬间绷紧的后背。看到苗木并没有过分消沉，雾切也松了一口气，收回瞪视，嘴角的笑容又柔和几分。

“啊，苗木亲真是大人大量！不愧是我们的大英雄啦。”没有了生命威胁，叶隐立即亲昵地搂上苗木的脖子，后者慌忙抗议却被他无意间手舞足蹈地撒了一头酒水。“说起来啦苗木亲，学校时候都没有见到你有打过枪欸，怎么现在打僵尸得这么厉害的说？一枪爆头的神枪手苗木亲！”

“因为在学校时被某个人强迫学习了……”苗木半是抱怨地说道。雾切闻言眼神锐利起来，她似乎有什么想说的，但是碍于不想破坏庆功晚会的气氛，所以作罢了。

“现在僵尸母体江之岛盾子已经被消灭了，接下来只要肃清了僵尸，消灭病毒，就是我们未来机关——人类的胜利了，”十神也端着一个晶晶亮的玻璃杯出现了，苗木不知道现在哪里还能找到这么完整干净的容器。不过对方是十神，所以一切就应该自圆其说了。“苗木，我也就不吝啬自己的褒美之词一次吧。最后一枪打得漂亮。”

“啊，过奖。”苗木明显没料到自己还有这般待遇，可他还没来得及进一步感谢，就别另外的人打断了。

“是呀是呀，”朝日奈挤开企图黏在十神身边的腐川蹦跳着走了过来，惹得后者咬牙切齿十分不满。“我都快吓死啦，距离那么近，再有一厘米我们就要被母体传染——幸好苗木君一枪命中目标呀。不过江之岛同学好可惜喔，”朝日奈低落了起来，“明明之前都是一个班级的同学，关系那么要好……”

“我不是已经说过，变成僵尸的那一刻所有人就已经死了，他们已经失去了人格，”十神不耐烦地挥手，“多余的同情心会害死整个人类。”

“我知道啦……”朝日奈还是没有什么精神沮丧地回答道。苗木轻咳了一声，准备说点什么转移一下朝日奈的注意力。

“话说，朝日奈桑，一会儿的舞会谁是你的舞伴啊？”

“喔，对喔，我就是因为这个才过来的！”朝日奈一下子打起了精神，紧张的握住苗木的手臂，神情严肃。“快跑啊苗木君，你的狂热粉丝实在太恐怖了，我刚刚一分钟内就听到了好几个要诱拐你的方案！”

“……哈？”苗木不明所以。

“这点我赞成。”十神推了推眼镜。“目前的状况要把苗木出逃舞会作为最优先考虑。”

“……哈？”连十神也？

“找到了！我们的希望在这里！！！”

突然人群中爆发出一声尖叫，苗木还没有搞清状况，就看见黑压压的人群向自己的方向涌来。雾切一把将苗木和朝日奈推到了隐蔽小路上，以一种上战场的姿态站到了小路出口：“朝日奈，你先带苗木离开。这里我们拦着。”

“了解！”朝日奈紧张兮兮地回应，头也不回拉着苗木开始一路狂奔。

“朝日奈桑……等等！”苗木的抗议完全无效化，他几乎是被朝日奈拖走的——可怜了他的裤子，这可是他唯一一条比较不那么破旧的裤子了啊。

月光洒在安全区重重的石墙与尖刺铁网上。苗木不知道他们跑了多久——感觉朝日奈绕着安全区跑了一个大圈——直到撞到了一个戴着兜帽的人。朝日奈大叫着向后跌坐，苗木诚赶快向前一步扶住了她。

“谁、谁呀。”朝日奈吃痛地捂住自己的额头。“谢谢苗木君。”

“不客气朝日奈桑。”苗木耐心地扶着朝日奈让她完全站好，然后转过身来。“不好意思，我们刚才在赶路。”

兜帽的阴影藏住了那个人的容貌。他开始以极低的声音咕哝了一句抱歉就企图离开，但在听到苗木这个姓氏时整个身体都不自然地僵硬起来。

“苗木？你是苗木诚吗？”

那个人继续以极低的音量发问，声音颤抖着似乎有些难以置信：“我还真是幸运啊。”

“在说什么莫名其妙的啊你这家伙，”朝日奈十分不满，而后又恍然大悟警觉起来把苗木护在身后。“反正你又是一个企图给苗木下迷药的预备强奸犯吧！”

“朝日奈桑……”

“不，我没有……”

奇怪家伙的声音和苗木的同时响起。前者摆了摆手，似乎想解释，但朝日奈干脆利落地把对方的兜帽扯了下来。失去对相貌掩护的奇怪家伙立即想要逃走，但是都被力气更大些的朝日奈阻拦下。

苍白泛青的皮肤。失去血色的干枯双唇。流光了血液也没有愈合的暗色伤口。生机被完全从这具躯体上抽走了，唯一像是属于活着人类的东西就是他的双眼。他的双眼中，满溢着人性。

“呜哇僵尸！”朝日奈大叫着松手，拉着苗木企图逃走。

“朝日奈桑，僵尸是不会说话的，请你镇定一下，”苗木叹了口气，在朝日奈“诶？好像没错”的自语声中向奇怪的家伙发问，“请问你是哪一位？我以前似乎并没有在安全区见你。”

“狛枝凪斗，”犹豫了一秒后，似乎觉得自己隐藏也没有什么用，狛枝干脆地全盘托出。这次不仅是苗木，连朝日奈也狐疑地看向狛枝。

“未来机关有安全区名单的。我根本没看见过你的名字。”朝日奈不太友善地问道。

“没错，你之前不可能看见，”狛枝干脆地回答，“因为我是同未来机关另外一个分部刚刚回到安全区的。”

“宗方和雪染他们吗？哇，你好厉害，居然在外面的世界存活了这么久欸！”朝日奈的敌意立马化作了敬佩，她跑上前去拉了拉狛枝的手臂。“是不是你在外面呆久啦？长得都有点像僵尸啦，哈哈哈。”

并没有这么简单。苗木若有所思地看着朝日奈和狛枝互动，后者投给他一个意味深长的眼神。虽然安全区以外的生存率极低，但是忽略掉这个因素以外，还是有很多疑点的。首先，宗方君是不可能把一个人这么简单地带回基地，毕竟这个人看起来就一身谜团，是不是一个完整的人也无从得知。但是看他丝毫没有犹豫的样子也不像是说谎，除非他已经先行掌握了未来机关目前的情报，或者对自己本身的运气有极大的自信心。

“苗木……君，”狛枝叫了一声，他的语气中包含很多未知的感情苗木无法解读，“宗方君遇到了一点小麻烦，所以我来叫大家帮帮忙，他们就在，”狛枝环顾了一下周围，指向有光亮透出的一栋二层洋房。“那里。”

……更奇怪了。以宗方君的风格，他肯定是不会求助别人的。不过如果说这是胡乱说的，也未免太巧，因为……

“喔，第二分部宗方君的大本营吗，了解！”朝日奈握紧拳头。“我们马上就去帮助宗方君！”

“那么我就去通知更多的人过来。”狛枝轻描淡写地说道。

这样的话就可以顺利从他们这里脱身了。苗木紧锁眉头，看向狛枝，后者给了他一个无辜的眼神。他还没来得及质问什么，就被朝日奈再次拉起，被动跑了起来。

“等一下朝日奈桑……”

“那就拜托你了噢狛枝君！我们马上就去宗方君那里！”朝日奈大喊拖着不情愿的苗木，朝着第二分部的方向疾奔而去。

“交给我吧。”狛枝站在原地笑着挥了挥手，然后重新戴上兜帽，把面容藏在阴影里。“苗 木 君。”

刚才那个家伙……没问题吧？应该还是人类，如果看眼睛和思维的话。

苗木站在第二分部大本营的门前心神不宁，而朝日奈早就上前准备敲门了。她还没来得及动手，门里面巨大的响声就吸引了她和苗木的全部注意。

有金属碰撞的声音。嘈杂的钝响中，尖叫与争吵的声音像是被裹了起来，听不真切。

“……那孩子不是，我就知道你会这样，所以我……”是雪染的声音。

“……你不知道……要我杀了你……”宗方的声音比雪染更低，朝日奈把耳朵贴在门上才勉强听出只言片语。拼凑片段解读出可能的含义，朝日奈的眼睛陡然瞪大，双手用力推开门跳进了进去。

“宗方京助！你要做什么！”朝日奈用尽力气大喊。苗木紧随朝日奈其后走进门内。面对着他的是宗方逆藏雪染三人的僵局。宗方手里握着刀，刀尖直指雪染。而雪染眼里有着怒火，却扬起下巴，似乎示意宗方不要手软向要害来。逆藏则夹在两人中间，拼命想要阻止宗方的进一步动作。宗方从眼角里瞥到苗木，随即收起了刀，转过身去。

“苗木诚，我不记得我有申请你的援助。”宗方将刀插进刀鞘中。“请你下次进入关闭的室内前先敲门。”

“什么敲门啊你？！你可是说了要杀死雪染桑啊！”朝日奈气愤地大喊，她还准备再抗议些什么，却被雪染的摇头拦下了。

“当然我也要敬告你一下，偷听不是什么值得倡议的行为。”宗方对朝日奈的话语充耳不闻，直接抬脚准备走出门外。他走到苗木身边的时候，苗木可以听见他把刀鞘握得咯吱作响。

逆藏回头看了看开始啜泣的雪染，犹豫了下还是跟着宗方走进了夜色中。

“雪染桑……”朝日奈走到了啜泣的雪染身边，她不知说什么好，最后从口袋里翻出了一卷纱布，小心翼翼地撕下一块替雪染擦掉眼泪。

“雪染桑如果有什么困难的话，可以和我们讲。”苗木也走了过去，他注意到雪染手臂上包裹了一块泛黄的手帕。

“嗯，没什么喔，”雪染边笑边伸手自己擦掉脸上的泪痕。“和苗木君朝日奈桑讲也没关系。不用小心翼翼的。”她停顿了一下，似乎下定决心，眼神坚决起来，“我出任务的时候，好像被僵尸袭击了。”

朝日奈倒吸一口凉气，努力克制自己僵硬了的表情动作。

“没关系喔，就算害怕也是很正常的，如果换做是之前的我也肯定会更加恐惧吧。但是不是这样的，”雪染轻轻摇摇头。“那孩子并不是僵尸。她也不是故意袭击的我，一切都是意外。她还是个孩子，有着人类的眼睛，“苗木闻言心一沉。”“我要把她带回来，宗方君却怎么也不肯，说一个人类孩子生存在僵尸聚集的塔和市是不可能的。然后宗方就拔刀了，虽然我把那孩子护在怀里，但是她还是吓坏了吧。”

雪染揭开手臂上的手帕，眼神黯淡下来：“情急之下就把我抓伤了。”

这并不是普通抓伤的伤口。虽然确实能看出似乎是指甲的杰作，但是五条长长的伤口已经腐败发脓，在昏暗的烛光下血黑色闪烁着诡异的光芒。

“这个就是僵尸化后的伤口吧。我知道，我都知道，”雪染挤出一个有点苦涩的笑容。“但是我不想承认不能承认啊。那个孩子眼睛里还有对生的渴望，我不能这样把她作为人类的事实抹杀掉啊。”

“没关系啊雪染桑，虽然伤口看起来有点像，”朝日奈犹疑地看了一眼憎人的伤口。“不过你不是没有被咬到吗？！”

“……所以那孩子并不是僵尸，”雪染有些欣慰地说道，“但是这个伤口我也不能放任不管，所以和宗方君商量好了，我要在二十四小时内离开安全区。”

“……什么！为什么！一般就算感染了病发也要至少三天啊？再说雪染桑你根本没被感染啊？母体已经消灭了，现在病毒传播的途径只是被僵尸咬到而已吧？！”朝日奈激动地抓住雪染的双手。“不要做傻事啊！”

“没关系的朝日奈桑，”雪染逞强地握拳。“大不了一个月之后我没什么事再回来嘛。”

不可能的。现在只身一人出了安全区，别说一个月，连一天也活不了。深知这一点，苗木开口：“雪染桑，我觉得，你还是应该和宗方君再商量一下吧。”

“多谢了苗木君。不过这次任务没有丝毫收获，我还受伤了……宗方君肯定气坏了，我不想让他再添什么烦恼，”雪染虚弱地说道，“我还是自己干净利落地解决吧。”

“苗木君。”动摇不了雪染的决心，朝日奈悄悄地投给苗木一个眼神。苗木点点头，扶起有些虚脱的雪染。

知道了。回去我们和雾切她们商量一下。

另外，“没有收获”的话，就证明某人说谎了吧。

***

第二天苗木他们动员了所有可以动员的人，十神腐川叶隐负责控制宗方，苗木朝日奈和雾切则尾随准备好离开的雪染，其他人则在安全区的出口等候拦截。

“苗木君，雪染桑的样子现在有点奇怪。”雾切看着雪染摇摇晃晃的背影，突然指出。

没错是有点奇怪，简直就像……

一闪而过兜帽下苍白泛青的皮肤。

苗木的思维被转了一百八十度的圈。他陡然转身，焦急地向那个人的身影跑去。

“苗木君，你要去干嘛？”朝日奈不解地叫道。

“雪染桑的事拜托你们了，我现在有点急事要去查！”苗木边跑边回头大喊。

如果能抓到那个“狛枝”问清楚，雪染也许就有救了。下定决心的苗木并没有朝日奈的呼喊放下脚步，他一个转弯，上气不接下气地绕进了露天交易中心，眯眼搜索记忆中的身影。

***

狛枝觉得自己最近简直幸运极了。

首先是见到了消灭了僵尸母体的人类希望苗木诚，光是见到他就是可以感受到闪闪发光的希望，自己也可以继续放心地作为一个“僵尸”继续存活了呢。其次就是这次出行的目的食物储备也超顺利，虽然自己是不用这些的，不过毕竟塔和市还有好多人是需要人类的食物呢。

还有就是，坐在屋顶的狛枝举起手中苹果，向着阳光：这个苹果真是好棒，看起来有食欲得他这个僵尸也想试试了呢。

突如其来的阴影。狛枝眼睛陡然瞪大。他举着苹果的手腕被毫不留情地捉住了。

“介意向我解释一下现在的状况吗，小偷先生？”

狛枝眯起眼睛。阳光很刺眼，过了好一会他才看清头顶模糊一团的人影是苗木。于是他咧开嘴，开心地笑了。

“我还真的是非常幸运啊，苗木君。”

无视狛枝再次出现的奇言怪语，苗木紧握着狛枝手腕的手指丝毫不放松，“继欺骗之后是盗窃？”

“虽然这确实是我偷的苗木君，不过我可从未撒过谎哦？”狛枝兴高采烈，一点也不像是别人捉现行的样子。“我是‘尾随着’同第二分部回来的，然后宗方君也确实有麻烦，我只是听到了并陈述这个事实。”

“撒谎、误导和刻意隐瞒关键信息，都属于欺骗。”苗木丝毫不留情面，茶绿色的双眸写满认真。坐在他阴影中的狛枝开始哈哈大笑，笑得上气不接下气兜帽都掉了下来，露出一头乱蓬蓬的白发。

“我真是越来越看好你了呢苗木君，真是期待你以后还能给世界带来什么样的希望呀，”狛枝仰起头直视苗木，锋利的尖牙令他的笑容看起来有点狰狞。“我什么都会告诉你的哦，也不会再欺骗苗木君了喔？”

苗木停顿了片刻，似乎选择相信狛枝的这一番话。瞥了一眼狛枝手中的苹果，苗木貌似无意地问道：“都是你一个人吃的？”

“真是一个好问题呢。首先，不是一个人吃的喔。这个可是好多人的口粮呢。其次，也是苗木君问的关键，不是我吃的食物，或者说，我是不吃人类食物的。”狛枝满意地眯起眼睛，“这就是你想听的内容吧，苗 木 君~”

“所以说你是僵尸？”不为所动地，苗木眼睛眨也不眨，继续发问道。

“真是明知故问啊苗木君，”狛枝十分愉悦。“如果觉得我是僵尸的话，昨天误导了你的我可是要死在未来机关的搜捕中哦？不过我还好好活着这里，就说明你还相信我是人类吧。很遗憾呀苗木君，”狛枝站起身来，弓下腰俯视着苗木，他们的鼻尖几乎贴在了一起。“但是我是僵尸。虽然只有身体上的。”

“大脑还是人类？”

“大概吧。”狛枝轻描淡写地说，“不过我不是‘还’是人类的大脑，应该是‘恢复’成人类的大脑。大概三个月前，原本已经完全成为僵尸的我，头部中了人类一弹后，突然莫名其妙地出现在希望峰学院的废墟里，还断断续续地恢复了身为人类的意识。虽然身体还是僵尸的啦。”

希望峰学院？三个月前？打中僵尸头的子弹？

还有那胸口失去的重量。舞园曾经给他的，最后的护身符……

苗木心中的线索连了起来。他的情绪明显上扬。“你还能想起来具体地点吗？”

苗木的话音还未落，人群中就爆发了一阵骚动。他刚刚想要转身去看，就被狛枝拦腰抱起，以一种非常尴尬的姿势趴在后者的肩膀上。

“喂你在干嘛，快放我下来！”苗木红着脸抗议道。

“这么早就被病毒侵蚀了吗，啧啧。”狛枝的声音以苗木无法理解的程度、空洞地回响着，“未来机关的希望们要再加把干劲啊。”

莫非是……

雪染桑……还有雾切桑……朝日奈桑……

大家……

“救、救命！啊！！！”“僵尸！僵尸怎么进来的！”“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！！！”

呼救声和惨叫声由远及近得传来。安全区内的人类基本都是毫无防备，看来这次幸存者的数量又要锐减了。大脑像是千针扎着一般麻木地痛，苗木闭上眼睛，微微颤抖。

这次……是我又错了吗？

“放我下来。”苗木听见自己声音冷静地说。

“哦？”狛枝好奇的歪头。“虽然我要表扬一下苗木君的希望啦，但是这次真的不行喔，可不是有希望就可以对抗的级别。你身无寸铁哦苗木君，而且，就算这次危机可以过去，被咬到的人可是很多呢。人为了自己能够活下去，掩饰伤口之类的事可是什么都做得出来呢。”

“不要废话，快放我下来。”苗木开始挣扎，而狛枝无奈叹气。

“我本来真的不想这样的哦苗木君。”“……你要干嘛！”

一记手刀，苗木的头绵绵地垂了下来，停止挣扎。

狛枝歪着头，像是孩子一般地笑了。

“先请你睡一觉吧。世界的希望君~”

TBC


	2. #2

## #2

他做了好几个梦。

第一个是关于他的家人。那时候他还没有到希望峰学院，困也在他身边。苗木一家人围在饭桌前听困夸张地描述最近看到的新奇玩意，他们妈妈一边剥柑橘，一边满是幸福地笑着。

随后妈妈的笑容逐渐模糊掉，而她手中的柑橘腐败变黑膨胀，填满了整个梦境空间。苗木被这份虚无包裹起来。什么也听不到。什么也看不到。什么也感觉不到。他没有觉得到舒适或者不适，只是存在着。

他就这样一直呆了很久很久。在他觉得自己差不多快要烦腻的时候，脚下的虚空突然有他认识的人一个个浮现。这些人，雾切、朝日奈、十神，还有许多其他人，都像牵线木偶一样伸出右臂，生硬地指向前方。

他向他们所指示的方向看去。一滩不断扩散的血液上尸体不断增加。向上。向上。向上。尸体堆叠的高度达到极限后，舞园浸满血液的身体在最顶点出现了。她的笑脸还是像回忆一般温柔纯情，眼睛笑得弯弯的，似乎马上就要——

“苗木君！”

苗木猛地张开眼睛。狛枝握着一串半烤熟的河鱼，在他眼前挥来挥去——似乎是看他做了噩梦，所以叫他起来的。

苗木马上整理了下思绪，他外套的内侧被睡梦中的冷汗完全浸湿。安全区。雪染。奇怪的半僵尸。没有武器。但是这个家伙应该也不会杀了自己，或者说其实在保护自己？

“苗木君你终于醒啦？我觉得你平时再多休息一下比较好喔？你刚刚昏睡了足足有十个小时呢。”

苗木的喉咙顿时像是卡了一把刀子。

……十个小时，那么安全区……

“顺便一提，这里距离安全区普通人类的脚程可要五个小时。与其回到十几个人被当场咬死变成僵尸、数十人被咬伤即将变成僵尸的‘安全区’，苗木君还是保存自己的实力比较好吧。”狛枝无辜地眯眼笑着，递给苗木烤好的鱼。“呐，苗木君在这种状态下要多补充蛋白质。”

苗木还在因为刚才的梦境反胃中。看着狛枝不容拒绝的意思，苗木接过烤鱼，但是一直没吃。

赶回安全区也于事无补，还不如抓住手中的线索调查一下。不过，苗木看向怡然自得的狛枝：这家伙，可以信任吗？

“你有什么目的？”

“目的？没什么目的哦，临时兴起而已。硬要说的话，”狛枝饶有兴趣地看着苗木把烤鱼拿拿放放。“大概是想亲眼见证希望是怎样迸发火花的吧。”

……说什么啊莫名其妙的。苗木无语地无视了狛枝毛骨悚然的笑容。“那么说你会帮我？”

“可不会帮你回去送死哦？”狛枝站起身，风度翩翩地半跪下。“其它悉听尊便，my Lord。”

大概是到他厌倦为止吧。或者对我失望的时候。苗木暗自腹诽。但他并没有表现出来，而是继续追问：“你和其他人类，在非安全区的地方一起生活？”看见了狛枝疑惑的表情，苗木补充道，“因为你之前说要给其他人提供人类的食物。我不知道安全区以外这附近还有人类的聚居地。”

“当然有的喔？只不过周围很多僵尸，你们进不去罢了。”狛枝兴奋地说道，“这个时候我作为僵尸终于能稍微有那么一点用处啦。补充食物什么的。”

又来了。这种自轻自贱的说话方式。既然已经恢复神智，又一直帮助人类，为什么还要继续自称僵尸？虽然不知这家伙说话究竟是不是真的，不过目前为止除了一开始隐瞒身份和盗窃，也没做过什么坏事？毕竟雪染的事，也算他救了当时大脑发热的自己。

该相信他吗？

“确实我一个人改变不了局面，不过我相信雾切桑他们，一定可以度过难关。现在还有我可以做的，更重要的事情要做。”苗木整理了一下衣服，站起身。“回到希望峰学院。”

“当然也希望狛枝君能够协助我。”苗木补充一句。

虽然狛枝这个人不可以完全相信，不过多一个人帮忙总是好的。

狛枝绽放出一个大大的灿烂笑颜。“苗木君，所以我们什么时候出发？”

***

接下来苗木和狛枝两人展开了逃亡之旅。然而这个逃亡其实只是单方面针对苗木，因为途经之处的所有僵尸显然对半属同类的狛枝没有兴趣。逃开第七波僵尸围堵之后他们比最开始的出发点，之于希望峰学院的距离还要远上三十千米。最后狛枝实在忍无可忍，无视苗木的抗议将他继续扛在肩膀上。

这样比较方便。狛枝如是解释。不过显然苗木对不论是事实还是解释都十分不满。

狛枝之前在安全区“收集”的食物派上了用场。虽然苗木对食物的来源很有意见，但是不食用饿坏自己然后浪费食物也不是什么好主意。苗木决定当这个是紧急状况，以后回到安全区的时候再补偿商贩就好了。

过了三天他们终于来到了希望峰学院的遗址。狛枝刚刚踏入大门，苗木就忙不迭地从狛枝身上跳了下来，拉着他向一个方向跑去。

“等等苗木君，这样莽撞的话僵尸……”

“这里很少有僵尸出没的，”苗木的语气有些怀念，“我在加入未来机关之前，和舞……雾切桑、十神君们都是以这里作为根据地的。”

狛枝挑起一条眉毛。对于被刻意省略掉的名字并没有追问。“为什么不把未来机关搬到这？”

“毕竟安全区设施已经完好，而这里只是有一个可能性，”苗木苦笑。“而宗方君最不相信的就是可能性。我们到了。”

苗木和狛枝两个人站在希望峰学院旧校舍的门前。狛枝推开门，之前还身为人类时腹腔中名为胃的位置泛起强烈的不适感。“虽然我刚刚就想说了，不过现在真是强烈到让人无法不注意的地步啊。这里有点什么脏东西的感觉。”

“有吗？”苗木疑惑地歪着头，他向前一步踏进门内。“我之前在这里生活了这么久完全没有这种感觉啊。”

旧校舍几乎是完全封闭起来的。所有可以透光的窗子都被严丝合缝地钉住。长长的走廊，没有空气流动、没有声响，更没有光。如果有僵尸突然从某个角落里跳出来，狛枝丝毫不会奇怪。不过苗木似乎一点也没有这种担心，他轻车熟路地在墙壁上摸索了一会，然后清脆地按下了某个按钮。

冷色灯光在黑暗中爆炸。狛枝一时不适，抬手遮住了眼睛。

“还会害怕灯光，看来你这个僵尸的身体也不比人类坚强到哪里去嘛。”苗木一边适应着突如其来的明亮，一边在指缝了望着狛枝，调笑道。

“苗木君是忘记我给你徒手捉鱼吃、替休息的你夜夜放岗、背着你做代步工具的事情了？”狛枝勾起一边的嘴角，果不其然地看见苗木的耳根红了。

“最后一条并不需要啦……”

“话说回来，”狛枝无视掉苗木没有什么力量的抗议。“这里居然还有电力？”

“应该是有备用发电机的，不过之前我们并没有找到。因为这里大部分的区域都被封锁了。”苗木继续向前走着，他和狛枝的脚步声在长长的走廊中单调的回响着。转了一个弯，狛枝发现有向上的楼梯被金属门死死封住。

“封锁的区域就是这里？”狛枝指了指。“看起来似乎很脆弱的样子，我大概可以把它打开喔？”

话音刚落，狛枝就用尽全力向金属门打了一个拳头。他的手皮开肉绽，但是金属门却纹丝未动。

“你之前比力气比不过朝日奈桑，还想徒手拆这个？”苗木看起来有点难以置信。

“我可是僵尸喔？当时如果用了全力，她手腕就断了。”

察觉到狛枝在难以察觉方面的温柔与体贴，苗木一颗悬着的心总算放下一半了。他从口袋里掏出一卷绷带和酒精，帮狛枝细细地包扎上了伤口。非正常人类的暗紫色血液流淌到了苗木的指尖，沿着手肘滴滴答答地掉在地板上。

一时间没有人说话。只有绷带的悉索声在两人之间回荡。苗木的表情看不出丝毫的嫌弃，他一脸认真地将伤口包扎好，还打了一个干净漂亮的结。把剩余的绷带仔细整理好，苗木将它们放回到衣服的口袋中：“好了，我们走吧。”

苗木抬腿向前走去。过了一会，没有得到回应的他转身，疑惑地看向眼神像是在隐忍什么的狛枝：“狛枝君？”

“你在做什么？”难以置信地，沉默了一会的狛枝终于开口。

“去找线索啊？”苗木简直想要翻个白眼。

“之前。”

“之前？”苗木疑惑地重复道，看见狛枝提示性地指了指自己受伤的手臂，他恍然大悟，“哦，替你包扎伤口嘛。这么明显还有什么问题吗？”

“……僵尸，不需要包扎伤口吧。”

“你可是人类啊。”苗木理所当然地说道。

“可是身体可是僵尸，不会有痛觉还会自己治愈。”

“啊，你怎么这么纠结啊，”苗木苦恼的挠挠头。“不管是什么样的身体，受伤了都会困扰的吧？你是人类，是我现在的同伴，我当然也关心你。如果你非常不喜欢包扎，那就拆掉好了。我们可以走了么，狛枝君？”

狛枝总算有动了一下。但是他并没有拆掉绷带。

“我的身体可是僵尸喔？会传染你的。”

“狛枝君，常识我还是有的，”苗木无奈地揉着太阳穴。“只不过是接触到了你的血液，难道你的血液也长了牙齿，会咬人的吗？而且我们现在是同伴，同伴就要相互信赖吧？不要再纠结，该走了。”

狛枝转过身去。他仰起头把自己的表情藏了起来，对刚刚的插曲避而不谈。“你不要再试一下开这扇门吗？我有一种预感，我们两个人的话，肯定可以把这扇门打开。”

“以后再说吧，”苗木心不在焉，并没有把这番话放在心上。“我现在有更重要的事情做。”

察觉到苗木的决意，狛枝最终放弃在劝说上浪费时间。他快走了几步，追上苗木，继续之前的话题：“说实话我不是很理解……既然这里电力都有，未来机关就没有再考虑考虑这里？”

“宗方君很固执的，”又转了一个路口， 苗木继续前行。“况且这里还有未知区域的存在，宗方君觉得可能是陷阱。”

他们现在大概是处于寝室的区域。每个房间门前都有一个小小的名牌，狛枝在途中还看见了苗木诚的名字。他有些好奇，想要进去看看，但是这个想法却被身前苗木本人突然终止的脚步打断了。

“我们到了。”苗木不带感情色彩地说。他的声音干巴巴的，听起来和平时很不一样。狛枝握住下巴，上下打量苗木面前的门，发现门牌上写着“舞园沙耶香”。

“抱歉……”苗木整理了一下情绪，低喃着打开了门。狛枝尾随着苗木走进屋内。屋子里并没有什么特别的东西，墙壁上挂了几件类似于制服的衣物，桌子上放了一把手枪，没有上膛，周围还散落地放着几卷绷带。所有的东西虽然摆放整齐，却都蒙了一层薄薄的灰。看来有些日子没人来过。

“抱歉了舞园桑，”苗木又重复了一遍。他拍拍自己的脸颊，强迫振作起来。“狛枝君，我需要你协助我找一样东西。大概是子弹之类的物品。”

“她之前是你的恋人？”狛枝貌似无意地问道，他走到墙上挂着的制服旁，把手伸进口袋然后碰到了类似绳子触感的物品。

“诶？不……她是好朋友……”苗木不太想多说，开始一层一层地翻找柜子抽屉。

“不是我说啊苗木君，是你之前说的同伴之间要相互信任。本来我觉得这个人可能是你的私事，我不过问也就好了。不过现在看状况来说，她已经成为解决问题的核心所在了吧？”

苗木带着奇异的眼神看向狛枝。在狛枝歪着头表达“我有什么说错”的疑问时，他笑着摇了摇头。

是啊。已经都成为同伴了，所以必须有相应的信任吧。这个道理他为什么还需要狛枝教？况且狛枝看来人不坏，只是古怪了点。

“好吧，”苗木叹了口气，妥协地坐在椅子上。“我不太喜欢这段回忆，所以可能描述得不是那么详细，请你见谅。”

“你肯分享就是我的荣幸了。”狛枝笑笑，抽出绳状物体装进自己的口袋。

“那是三个月前吧……大概就是狛枝你被人击中的时候，这是有关联的，我稍后会说。我的朋友，舞园沙耶香，神神秘秘地找到了我，并给了我一枚子弹。”

“她拜托我打在僵尸身上试试效果，但是其实我对僵尸并不太能下去杀手，因为我总觉得他们还活着，还有变成人类的希望。”苗木叹息着说，“我也知道这种想法很天真，但是真的下不去手。到目前为止我打到的僵尸也就只有两个，其中之一还是大家口中所谓的母体。不论如何，舞园桑最终还是劝服了我。因为这枚子弹真的是非常珍贵，需要一击命中测试效果。”

“虽然好像有点自夸，但是托某人的福，枪击很准这点也算我当时和目前唯一的优点了吧。舞园桑是为数不多，当时知道这个秘密的人之一。总而言之，我们在希望峰学院的旧址搜索了很久，但是没有看到任何僵尸的痕迹。”

“于是舞园桑提出要自己外出，作为吸引僵尸的靶子，然后带回僵尸给埋伏在希望峰学院的我。我当时并不同意，因为实在太冒险了，不过舞园桑还是趁我不注意的时候溜掉，她虽然平时性格柔弱，在关键时刻却是不可思议地孤注一掷铤而走险。”

苗木停顿了一下，眼睛里的怀念和温柔几乎要溢出来。

“之后我只能在希望峰的门口相信她、等她。就在我快没有耐心、准备前去营救她的时候，她遵守诺言跑回来了，身后还有只僵尸近在咫尺。虽然我平时下不去杀手，但是当时情况真的十分危急，所以我选择了开枪，并且命中了僵尸的脑部。”苗木转过身，眼神坚定地看向狛枝，“而这个僵尸，据我推断，就是狛枝君你。”

“时间地点吻合，并且希望峰学院出现过的僵尸只有我一人嘛……”狛枝来了兴致。“所以这枚特殊的子弹可以让僵尸恢复人类的理智？”

“这种可能性很大。不过当时来说并没有什么效果，”苗木继续说，“当时的狛枝君并没有任何回归理性的反应。实话来说的话，更像是如普通僵尸一般地死了——你就直接倒在了希望峰学院的门口，一动不动。”

“舞园桑看到这个结果之后大失所望。她把另外一枚类似的子弹交给了我，说要我当做护身符一直携带，说不定可以在关键时刻救我一命。后来这枚子弹的下落，说起来你应该就知道了，我用它终结了僵尸母体。”

狛枝眼里出现了疯狂的光芒。专心陈述的苗木并没有注意到，继续回忆。

“其实在埋伏的时候，我用普通的子弹打穿过母体的大脑，但是真的是毫无作用，只要一瞬间就会恢复。最后在母体感染的临界点，我们的子弹耗光了，我孤注一掷，用舞园桑当初给我的子弹打了出去。”

“结果就是你知道的，奇迹发生了。”陈述完毕的苗木继续翻找抽屉，然后在角落里发现一个不起眼的小盒子，“这是……”

“所以舞园桑的神奇子弹可以彻底消灭母体，治愈感染人类？”狛枝把玩着口袋里的东西。

“这都只是我的猜想啦……”苗木打开盒子，里面有一张折得整整齐齐的纸，“所以我们要看一下舞园桑的遗物是不是有什么线索……”

……遗物？狛枝捕捉到了这个单词，继续发问：“那这之后的故事呢？”

“……”苗木低垂眼眸，他挣扎了一会，向狛枝挤出了一个苦涩的笑容。“接下来的事情就属于我的私事了呢。”

……就是不想提的意思吗？希望也会有动摇的时刻吗？狛枝有些犹豫地看着苗木抖开盒子里的纸条，仔细地阅读着。还是说……苗木是真的希望吗？

正在阅读的苗木突然瞳孔放大。他无力地瘫坐回椅子上，手上的纸也飘落到地上：“这还真是……预料外的进展啊。”

狛枝弯腰捡起了信纸。他见苗木没有阻止，于是顺理成章地阅读起来。

_致苗木君：_

_世界将很快迎来变革。我并不期待你能做什么英雄，但是希望你可以活下去。_

_虽然教给你了必要的生存手段，但假如情况绝望到无法控制，请你用这些子弹了结自己。_

_我能力有限，能偷运出来的也就这么多而已。希望你不要再做烂好人，一定要为自己留一枚。_

_你理解以上内容的时候，大概我已经消失了。_

_最后，祝你最终存活。_

没有落款。不过看苗木的样子，想必已经知道写这封信的人究竟是谁了。应该不是舞园沙耶香，情理上的矛盾。狛枝挑起眉毛看向苗木，后者接过了狛枝递来的信。

“……是战刃骸。爆发前夕强迫我学习枪法的女人，僵尸母体江之岛盾子的亲生姐姐。”

“所以说这一切并不是意外，而是早有预谋？江之岛也不是病毒的可怜受害者，而是整个惨剧的主谋？”狛枝总结，他摸摸下巴，转念一笑。“不过为什么是苗木君呢？莫非苗木君当初很受欢迎？”

“……这种事情并没有。”苗木无力和狛枝反驳，他全部的念头都集中在除了信之外空空如也的盒子上。不应该的，舞园之前明明有做过两个“护身符”。

“不过这也是理所应当的，毕竟你是世界的希望君呀。全世界再好的东西献给你也不过分。”狛枝的眼睛又开始闪闪发光，“请务必让我这个没用的僵尸成为你希望的垫脚石！”

这种自轻自贱的说话方式，还有这副狂热的态度。苗木大概想到了狛枝古怪的问题所在。他叹了口气，自己可不擅长解决心理问题啊：“狛枝君，我已经说过了，你是人类。请不要再自我贬低。”

“好喔，苗木君这么说的话，我就是人类。”狛枝轻快地答应，“所以现在我们该拿这封信怎么办？”

苗木审视似地看着狛枝。过了一会儿，他决定先行放过这个话题，将它放在以后合适的时候讨论。

“没什么办法，因为盒子里面已经没有子弹了。”苗木摇摇头。

“子弹的话，”狛枝笑着从口袋里抽出绳子，绳子的末端金属色泽在灯光下十分闪耀。“我倒是找到了一枚呢。”

TBC


	3. #3

## #3

虽然有点不可思议，不过几天的相处下，苗木发现自己和狛枝的关系变得不可思议地要好。

“狛、狛枝君你不要跑得那么快……”

“明明是你叫我全速全进的啊，苗木君。”狛枝笑着把颠得气喘吁吁的苗木从肩膀上放到地上，满天的星光打进他的眼里衬得笑意暖暖。“时候也不早，你该休息了。”

“可我还想早点……”苗木刚准备抗议，就被一阵困意席卷，情不自禁地打了呵欠。“好吧。晚安，狛枝君。”

“晚安，苗木君，祝你有个好梦。”

苗木躺在地上，睡眼朦胧地注视着狛枝架起篝火的背影。僵尸的身体，不用休息，也不用进食呢……不对……狛枝说的是不能进食人类的食物，但是这些日子……

***

冷。

一个寒颤，苗木突然惊醒。他打了一个喷嚏，然后惊奇地发现自己居然像浮在空中一般摇来摇去。

调整焦距，苗木观察了下四周的情况。事实证明，他并不是像浮在空中，而是确实飘在半空中。双手双脚还是自由，身体躯干却被五花大绑在一根距离地面不远不近的粗树枝上。

不用脑子想也知道是狛枝干的好事。苗木伸出手将束缚自己身体的藤条揭开，轻轻跳下地面。既然能把苗木绑在这个僵尸够不到的尴尬位置，也就是说明，他本人不知道哪里去了。苗木扫视四周，确实没有发现狛枝的身影。

不过肯定也不会走太远——万一苗木发生意外，他就来不及赶回来了。苗木扶着肩膀，抬起酸痛的右臂舒缓筋骨：关键是，他为什么要独自消失呢？

食物。

没由来的，苗木的脑海里突然浮现出睡前思考的问题。这些日子以来苗木从未看见过狛枝有任何要吃东西的意向。狛枝不是不用进食，他说的是不能进食人类的食物。

那么就是说……

狛枝依赖于僵尸的食物。

想到这里，苗木不禁加快了脚步，四处搜寻起狛枝来。

拜托了……这一次，请不要让他再迟一步……

没过多久苗木就找到了狛枝。夜深人静的树林，咀嚼声和撕扯声还是十分响亮的。像做什么亏心事一般，狛枝背对着苗木，在树下对一具看起来腐败不堪的尸体狼吞虎咽。他吃得飞快，好像进食对于他来说不是什么让人享受的事情，而是他痛苦的罪魁祸首。

“狛枝……君？”苗木迟疑的叫道。周围漆黑一片，对方还背对着自己，他其实并不能确定。

正在进食的人影闻言后动作突然停了。过了一会儿，人影捂着头站起身，脚下是预备逃跑的动作。

“不要逃，狛枝君！”这下苗木可以百分百肯定就是狛枝了。他放下心，大胆地向狛枝走去。“让我看看你的脸。”

狛枝的身体晃动了两下，随即停止挣扎，转过身带着些自暴自弃的语气。“对不起苗木君，让你失望了吧？我这副无法控制自己肮脏欲望的样子很恶心吧？”

苗木觉得有什么人在自己心里划下了一刀。

“不是这样的狛枝君，”苗木有些无助。“因为我想要相信你，所以要更好地接受你的所有。”

狛枝并没有说话。

“狛枝君不是说过要相互信任吗？那为什么连进食也要偷偷背着我？难道你在希望峰和我说的话都是只针对我单方面的吗。这样太不公平了。”苗木走到狛枝面前，看到对方没有反抗的意思，松了一口气擦掉他脸颊上沾染的血液。“为什么要克制自己的生理反应呢？难道你克制到理智失控之后伤及无辜然后自责是我想看到的景象吗？你不知道我刚才找你的时候有多害怕看到你自暴自弃的样子？我不想……不能再晚一步了。”

“苗木君你话太多了。”良久的沉默后，狛枝终于恢复了正常的样子，没等苗木抗议就举手投降：“开玩笑的。”

“我还以为你又要搬出你希望的那一套说辞出来，”苗木终于放下心口的石头，上扬嘴角看着狛枝。

“经历过今天的事让我更加确信了苗木君就是我的希望，所以重复既定事实也是没什么用处啦。”狛枝眨眨眼睛。苗木笑了，星光点亮了他眼睛里的暖意。

“所以你刚才是结束了、还是被我打断？”苗木小心翼翼地发问。

“还没有结束喔。”狛枝无奈地笑笑。“每天陪在苗木君的身边实在诱惑力太大了，天知道我到底是凭借着怎么样的意志力，饿到快昏厥也没对你下口。我吃得饱一点，自己好过些，苗木君也会安全些。”

“那你就继续吧，”苗木找了个舒适的地方坐下，双手扶颚：“我看着你吃。”

你是我的同伴。是人类。所以你的所有我都接受。

狛枝呲出了自己的獠牙。他停顿了一会，还是没下去口：“虽然这话我说没什么可信度，不过实在是……有点不好意思。”

“啊，抱歉，盯着人进食，确实不太礼貌呢。”苗木从口袋里拿出一个苹果，自顾自地啃了一口，口齿不清地说：“这样就没问题哝吧，快凑吧。”

“腐烂尸体的味道人类的鼻子是不能承受的吧，苗木君还是别逞强了。”有点看不下去，狛枝企图抢下苗木手中的苹果，却扑了个空。苗木又咬了一大口苹果，吞咽下去。

“想想办法总会做到的。而且，这里最难过的是狛枝君你吧。换做是我，保持着人类的思维，却要吃人类的尸体简直是痛不欲生。你是这里承受了最多的人，我还有什么权利去评价你明显不想要的食物呢？所以我只能陪着你，拜托了，让我稍微分担一些你的痛苦吧。”

“作为希望来说，你也还是奇怪得要命啊。”狛枝笑了笑，他的表情软化下来。

“唯独不想被狛枝君这么索。”两颊被苹果撑得鼓鼓的苗木咕囔着。

没过一会苗木的苹果就吃完了。他看着狛枝继续进食——这次狛枝并没有之前那么慌张，但是表情还是很嫌恶——突然有了好奇心。

“很难吃？”

狛枝挑了一条眉毛：“你要试试？”

“不、不了……”苗木头上一直翘起的头发也闻言蔫了下去。狛枝哈哈大笑。

“对于僵尸来说不难吃喔。只是我出于个人情感不太享受罢了。”

“还有什么是可以吃的？”苗木继续问。

“生的肉类都可以吧……但是现在可是找不到家禽了。”狛枝像是在回忆。“对了。僵尸也可以吃喔。但是这个不好吃，是真的不好吃。果腹可以。其它东西就是不可能的啦，吃进去身体会起很大排斥反应的。”

苗木想起那条自己因为反胃没怎么吃过的烤鱼。狛枝把难得可以吃的人类食物让给了自己。

“你试过？”苗木其实已经知道了答案。

“是呀……当时不死心嘛。”狛枝苦笑着，苗木对此有点不知道该摆什么表情。

苗木沉默了一会儿，表情柔软了下来。

“狛枝君其实还真是……”

“什么？”

“没什么。只是觉得当初打中的是狛枝君的我，太幸运了。”

***

两个人回到安全区后，苗木惊奇地发现，除了人数变少外，基本没有别的异常。

“肯定是宗方君对安全区进行清洗了……”苗木无奈地叹了口气。他带着狛枝来到第十四支部的大本营，却发现除了十神外，一个人也没有。

“十神君，雾切桑呢？”苗木开口问道。十神听到雾切的名字之后表情有点古怪，苗木顿时有了一种不好的预感。

“一会我让朝日奈带你去见她，话说回来，”十神恢复了以往高傲的态度。“这人是谁，以前没有见过。”

“狛枝凪斗，请多指教。”没等苗木介绍，狛枝就挤到十神前面，笑着伸出了手。

“你这家伙看起来好可疑啊……”十神完全没有理会狛枝，对着苗木严厉说辞。“你确定这家伙没问题？经历过上次雪染的事件，宗方的神经已经很紧张了。出了事情的话，我也不能保证从宗方的手下保住你。”

“我可以用命担保狛枝君是同伴，话说回来，”苗木飞快地从脖子上取下挂着的子弹。“十神君，我需要你的协助……”

***

“……原来如此吗。”十神若有所思地盯着手中的子弹看。“我相信你的话，苗木。但是很抱歉，我帮不了你。”

苗木没有预想到十神是这种回答。

“不是出于情感的爱莫能助，而是基于事实上的。”对着苗木失望的表情，十神补充道，“首先，现在世界上已经没有存在可以分析并批量制作这种子弹的人了。其次，硬件设备也达不到，所有可用的仪器已经大半被摧毁。所以你放弃吧苗木，带着这枚子弹，也算不浪费战刃的一番心意。”

“……怎么这样，不对，肯定还会有办法的。雾切桑呢，雾切桑应该会有办法的。我记得她说过神座出流，雾切桑一直在调查他的行踪。”

“苗木……雾切她……”十神的表情有所不忍，他没说完，反而从墙上拿下一把钥匙。“我讨厌这种场景。本来想让朝日奈带你去，不过看来现在不带你去看看你大概是不会死心的。跟我来。”

苗木和狛枝跟着十神穿过偏僻的小巷，走进昏暗的地下室。随着逐渐深入，苗木的不安逐渐扩大。最后，在一扇铁门前，十神停止，拿出钥匙打开了门，推门而入。

苗木的眼睛陡然瞪大。

是雾切。

准确来说是僵尸雾切。原本一头漂亮的浅紫罗兰头发蓬乱干枯得像杂草一般，漂亮的脸庞上也多出了数条伤痕。最要命的是，雾切正呲着獠牙想向他们扑过来，她的动作都被脖子上以及脚手腕上的铁链制止住了。这么凄惨的景象连狛枝这个陌生人都要不忍心看了，他侧过头瞄向苗木的惊愕的表情：想必身为好友的话肯定更加不能接受吧？来吧，跨过来，我的希望——

狛枝完全可以说些什么。他也觉得自己有能力达成这样的效果。但是希望是不需要被人协助的，其他人顶多也就是垫脚石罢了。正因如此，希望才是独一无二。

出乎狛枝预料，苗木并没有立即振作起来，反而摇晃着向后退了两步。他一直保持着那样的姿势，听到雾切突如其来的嘶吼声时膝盖会微微颤抖。

世界的希望君，这样可不好玩喔？

“苗木，这是雾切自己的要求。”看不下去的十神推了推眼镜，补充道。狛枝不由得狠狠瞪了十神一眼。碍事。太碍事了。“雾切被咬伤后就拜托我们把她绑在这里。她说她会变成僵尸，但是她相信着你。”

“真像雾切桑的风格啊。不过相信我，到底是相信什么东西？又是我的希望吗？说什么相信我啊……”苗木终于开口了，他含着眼泪苦笑着。十神闻言勾起一个还算鼓励的笑容，将一本黑色封皮的笔记和一个发夹从口袋里取出递给苗木。看见这些东西，苗木先是愣了一下，而后恢复了精神。“雾切桑是相信我可以把她变回人类的是吗……所以说雾切桑已经有线索了！”

“我想可能是这样的吧。”十神将笔记和发夹交给苗木。苗木接了过来，将笔记贴在额头，怀念而又温暖地笑着。

“雾切桑……你选择相信我，我也选择相信你。”苗木抹下眼角的细碎的泪花，突然拿出在舞园房间带走的手枪，将恢复理智的子弹快速上膛。“我相信你的线索可以找出拯救世界的办法。所以我现在要先行拯救你。”

“喂苗木你不要做傻事……！那可是唯一一颗!”十神惊慌地想拦下苗木，却反而被狛枝伸手制止了。“喂你这家伙干嘛，从刚才开始就不对劲……”

不过，狛枝可对十神的话一点也没放在心上。反而是他狂热的眼神令十神感受到极度不安。

“不要碍事。”狛枝冷淡无情地说道，他的眼睛里有一种疯狂的颜色，“果然苗木君，你就是最棒的希望啊！这是何等的美妙啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

一切都在突如其来的枪响和狛枝疯狂的笑声中回归寂静。三个人一开始都没有说话。十神担忧地看向苗木，而歇斯底里笑过后的狛枝喘着粗气，癫狂地看向同一个目标人物。两束视线注意的焦点——苗木，却丝毫没受任何影响，冷静地抬起脚步。

苗木轻轻向前走。他颤抖着伸手探了一下雾切的呼吸，终于安下心。

“雾切桑，我会完成你的任务。你也一定要好起来。”

苗木翻开雾切笔记，简单地研究一下，就干脆地合上站起身。“走了狛枝君。我们要去贾巴沃克岛。”

“Yes, your highness！”狛枝掩不住的兴奋，忙不迭地跑到苗木身边。

“喂苗木，虽然我可能多嘴了……”十神拉住苗木的手臂，警告又挑衅地看向狛枝。“你要小心这家伙。”

“虽然他看起来有点古怪，但是我相信狛枝君。多谢十神君。”没有犹豫，苗木抬起头露出一个安慰的笑脸。“请十神君和雾切桑等待我的好消息。”

像是一针清醒剂，狛枝似乎因为苗木的话从意识不清的狂热中清醒过来。他神情有点古怪地看向苗木，后者还想再说点什么，却被另外的声响打断了。

“嗯……”一声微弱的应答传入苗木耳中。苗木依次看向十神狛枝，两个人都纷纷摇头。最后他难以置信地看向倒地不远处的雾切。后者虚弱的身体似乎不可察觉地动了动。

“相信我，”苗木攥紧了手中的笔记。“请你等我回来。”

***

“虽然轻易地夸下了海口，”苗木坐在椅子上比较着雾切的笔记和地图。“不过贾巴沃克岛是怎么回事啊？就算知道方位也没有交通工具啊？”

“我倒是没这样觉得啦，”坐在窗边的狛枝不断把玩着小巧的发夹。“话说回来，这个是什么啊？和神座出流有关系吗？”

“我也不知道，雾切笔记只提示我要把这个交给神座君，还说和七海千秋有关系。”苗木停止标记，瘫软在书桌上。“啊啊啊这个太难了！狛枝君可以游泳的吧？”

“抱歉啊苗木君，就算是僵尸，也不可能背着你游那么远呢。”狛枝哈哈大笑，戏谑地看着苗木捂着头自语“用大脑想想也是不可能的”。他跳下窗台，来到了苗木身边，单手撑着书桌。“不过七海千秋这个人，我倒是认识的。”

“诶？”苗木疑问地仰起脸。他茶绿色的眸子倒映了狛枝身影，就好像整个世界只剩下狛枝一样。后者发现自己很享受现在的状况。

“希望峰学院的时候是我的班长——不要这么看着我，你居然不知道我曾经是你的学长。”狛枝看着苗木大吃一惊的表情觉得好笑。“总而言之，我们曾经在一个班级。不过并没有打多少交道，因为我休学过一段时间，而她又在我复学之后、也就是僵尸病毒爆发之后消失了。”

“消失……”苗木接过狛枝手中的发夹。所谓消失只有两个结果：要么死去，要么变僵尸化。

“不过真的是好奇怪呀。”狛枝用空闲出来的另一只手抚摸下巴。“如果是发夹这样私人的物品，估计应该是情侣之类亲密的关系。不过七海桑在希望峰的时候已经有男朋友了喔？记得没错的话，应该是叫日向创。七海桑临消失之前还对日向君念念不忘呢。”

“等一下……”苗木突然打断狛枝的回忆。他匆匆翻开雾切的笔记，然后指了其中一条给狛枝看。

“原来如此……”狛枝沉思。“如果神座出流本身并不存在，而是改造人类的话就可以说清了。虽然是不是日向君本人我们还不能确定，不过看样子应该是之于江之岛盾子前的母体失败品。”

“所以雾切桑向让我们用七海桑的发夹来唤起神座君身为人类的感情吗？”

“很有可能。如果神座出流本身是母体失败品，那么人类情感的不稳定性说不定是可以利用的因素之一。不过，”狛枝有点疑惑，“一个发夹真的会唤起这么大的情感吗？”

“等一下——” 苗木翻过发夹内侧，打开夹子。在夹子与花饰之间的缝隙中，有一块被胶带贴在其中的SD卡。

“所以就是这个了。”狛枝的语气肯定起来，“现在我们没有可以读取的设备，虽然不知道这里面藏了什么信息，不过藏在这里，应该是没有问题的吧。”

“但是贾巴沃克岛的问题怎么解决啊……”一提到这个，苗木就像泄了气的皮球一样，瘫软在书桌上。

“啊啊，我没有告诉你吗？”狛枝君假装惊奇地叫道，他伸出手近乎温柔地揉了揉苗木的棕发，“虽然我不能背着你游过去，不过我可是可以开直升机过去的喔？”

直升机?现在这种状况下？苗木简直不敢相信狛枝的话。

“但是在出发之前，果然还是要再储备食物啊！”狛枝兴高采烈地准备走出门去，却被苗木急匆匆伸出的手臂拉住了。

“怎么了苗木君？”狛枝一脸无辜。

“不要再……算了，用我的代币吧！”狛枝的表情令苗木把准备好的说教全咽回肚子里。他认命地叹了口气，把笔记地图和发夹一起小心地放进口袋里：“我和你一起去。”

***

“还真是一种奇妙的感觉呀。”狛枝捧着一口袋的食物，感叹道。

“什么奇妙？”同样抱着一袋食物的苗木对狛枝突如其来的感慨不明所以。

“就这样两个人，购买食材然后回家，感觉像是新婚夫妇呢。”狛枝似乎完全没有意识到自己在说什么。

“你、你、你在说什么啊狛枝君……”苗木的脸像爆炸了一般红，磕磕巴巴地把手中的食物撒了一地。“啊……”

“抱歉，开玩笑啦。”狛枝没什么诚意地道歉，蹲下身帮苗木捡起散落于地上的各种食物。他看到苗木长吁一口气之后感到前所未有的有趣。“其实是因为别人的态度。”

“态度？”苗木停下手中的动作，疑惑地看向狛枝。他的耳尖还有一点红晕的残留。

“就是对于我的态度啊。之前我也曾经尝试过购买，但是因为我僵尸的样貌嘛，基本都会被人赶走。”狛枝一边毫不在意地提着自己的过往，一边帮苗木整理好袋子。“但是和苗木君在一起就不一样啦。人们完全不会在意我的样貌，对我甚至还十分热情。果然世界的希望君就是不一样呢。”

“这也是一个问题啊……”苗木叹了口气，“就算我们成功了，僵尸被治愈，世界上还是会有人类之于曾僵尸化人类的歧视啊。”

“所以呢？苗木君准备以后从政吗？”

苗木听见狛枝的一番话差点又摔一跤。“我？我吗？我不太可能吧。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他挠挠头，干巴巴地笑着。

“说不定到那个时候苗木君真的从政了喔？这种事，不一定的吧。”狛枝的表情不像在开玩笑。

“话说回来，狛枝君，接下来我们要去哪里啊？”苗木慌慌张张地转移这个自己不擅长的话题。“你说有直升机，但是在哪里？”

“哦这个啊，所以我们才要去采购食物的嘛，作为借直升机的交换。”狛枝笑眯眯、一字一顿地说：“向 我 女 儿。”

诶……？咦！！！

TBC


	4. #4

## #4

“然后你就带着你的小情妇回来了？”

这是苗木随着狛枝花费半天来到塔和市后听见的第一句话。绿发的小女孩交叉双臂，趾高气昂地坐在轮椅上，很是不满。不对……等等、小情妇？！！！

“我……”

“这位是世界的希望君，苗木诚。”还没等苗木开口反驳绿发女孩的话，狛枝就自顾自介绍起来，“这位是我的养女，天生的人类僵尸——塔和最中。”

“苗木诚？你就是杀死盾子姐的希望吗？看起来有点不太可靠啊。”塔和噗地一下从轮椅上站起，走到受惊的苗木身边，像观察实验品一样上上下下地打量苗木。“话说回来啊狛枝前辈，”塔和歪过头，不太耐烦地看向狛枝，“我耳朵都快听得磨出老茧了，你还没放弃你那套希望最优论啊？居然搞了一个世界的希望君回来，你可别玩太大，被全世界的愤怒分尸时不要殃及到我。”

轮椅……轮椅是装饰品吗？还有玩太大是什么意思……不过，苗木内心中非常赞同塔和之于狛枝希望理论的评价。

“天生的人类僵尸是什么意思？我记得僵尸病毒爆发只有一年吧？”苗木撇去其它不提，提问了关键部分。

“啊没错啊，因为monaka我才一岁嘛，还是个小baby，所以要温柔地对待我喔。”塔和又无聊地坐回到轮椅上。“无趣的人类，monaka一年的时间你们要过七年呢。”

“她的老化速度比正常人快七倍。”看见苗木疑惑的表情，狛枝贴心地解释道，“母亲是人类，在临产时不幸感染僵尸病毒，但是最中酱还是不幸中万幸地顺利生产了。她类似于我，却和我不同：外表完全是人类，也可以吃人类的食物，但是体内有无数的僵尸病毒。可以不单单凭借啃噬来传播病毒，还可以通过血液体液来传播病毒。”

所以，雪染所说的塔和市的孩子，就是她了吧？雪染不忍心抹杀掉“她作为人类的事实”，“眼睛里还有对生的渴望”的孩子。

“和母体也不同，母体可以通过空气。”苗木蹲下身，友好地向塔和伸出手。“你好，初次见面最中酱，我是苗木诚。”

“看来还是个老好人的类型呢，”塔和不太情愿地伸出手。“狛枝前辈有带食物回来吧？要我一个人搜集这么多人的食物，简直快要累到绝望了啊。等一下——苗木的话，不会和那家伙有什么关系吧？”

“有可能喔？”狛枝恍然大悟，而苗木则完全摸不清头脑。

“那我们就试试看。”最中呲出牙齿，不怀好意地笑了。

***

“哥哥，哥哥，是哥哥吗？”苗木跟着塔和来到一间房间中，他还没有看清状况，就被一名少女直接扑进怀里。

苗木抬起手，难以置信地抚上少女的头：“困？”

“我就知道哥哥会来的，”苗木困擦下眼角的泪珠，欣喜地笑着，“我一直都在等你。”

“抱歉我来晚了困，”苗木轻轻抱住困颤抖的身体，安慰性地抚摸着她的后背。“没事了，都没事了。”

这真是……得来全不费工夫。天知道他究竟花了多少时间去搜寻他生死不明的妹妹，连雾切都开始劝他放弃了。真是太好了……能认识狛枝，太好了。

啪。啪。啪。

“真抱歉打断你们珍贵的重逢，不过monaka要休息了喔？疲惫的速度也是人类的七倍呢。”塔和一边鼓掌一边夸张地打了个呵欠。“你们就继续叙述兄妹之情吧，monaka要走了。”

塔和走到门口时不怀好意地笑笑，侧着头瞥向狛枝。狛枝心灵神会地随塔和走出门外。

苗木目送着塔和和狛枝走出门去：奇怪，僵尸不是不用休息的吗？

“啊对啦哥哥，我还没有和你介绍最中酱呢。虽然嘴上总说着要把我变成僵尸，不要靠近她，但是实际却是个好人，为我们提供食物，还保护我们。”苗木困打断了苗木的思绪，兴奋地说个不停，而苗木看着她的眼睛里满满宠溺。

“说慢一点，再多告诉我一些你这一年的事。”

***

早晨是透过窗子的阳光唤醒了苗木。他伸了个懒腰，解开了一个扣子的衣服领口从肩膀上滑了下去。

啊……对了，昨晚和困一直聊都忘记时间，最后就睡着了。他睡眼惺忪地四处寻找苗木困的身影，塔和的背影却出乎意料地印入他的眼帘。他向前看去，苗木困无力地躺在地面上。身下是一滩红色……血。

苗木陡然清醒。

“早上好呀，希望的苗木前辈~”最中转过脸，阳光灿烂地笑着。“不知你对我这份薄礼是否满意？”

冷静。苗木。冷静。

苗木颤抖着又四处搜寻，果不其然地发现倚靠在门框旁怡然自得的狛枝。他觉得无助极了。

喂。说点什么啊狛枝君。

“怎么了，世界的希望君也要像别人求助吗？”塔和背着手，一蹦一跳地来到了苗木面前。她张着大眼睛睫毛扑扇写满无辜。“居然还向帮凶求助，这是何种令人绝望的软弱呀。”

并没有被塔和影响，苗木依旧难以置信地看着狛枝。而狛枝的脸上似乎突然有了一点不忍，随即他别过头去。

在说谎吗？在骗人吗？同伴也是假的吗？

苗木的头像是要爆炸一般。

该相信他吗？后悔相信他吗？这一切都是……真的吗？

不是。

苗木的头脑冷静下来。他想起雪染的经历，想起自己在绝望时刻犹豫时狛枝的古怪表现，又想起了苗木困昨晚的话，还有刚刚狛枝奇怪的表情。

欺骗是不合情理的，说不通的。冷静、冷静。

“最中酱，”无视塔和的调侃，苗木走向苗木困，蹲下身子捻了一些红色的液体，并放在鼻下闻了闻。“你给我的礼物就是番茄酱吗？”

“切，无趣。”暴露的塔和换上一副不耐烦的表情，而狛枝眼里的疯狂神色又回来了。

“从一开始雪染桑感染上僵尸病毒就是你的杰作吧。不过从那件事就可以看出，你实际并不想伤害任何人。”苗木站了起来。“通过昨天和困的谈话我也确认了，你只不过是一个想要和人类交朋友却不能和人类交朋友的可怜孩子。”

“喂喂。自说自话也要有个限度吧。”塔和被激怒了。“别以为你是希望我就不敢杀了你喔？”

“证据就是，”丝毫不受塔和威胁的影响，苗木轻轻摇了摇苗木困的身体，对方马上在苗木温柔的注视下苏醒了过来。“啊哥哥，抱歉我睡着了。咦，这是什么？番茄酱？”

“如果说你并不是那么在乎困的死活，完全可以利用自己或者别人的鲜血伪造现场吧。”苗木眼神坚定地看向塔和。“可是你没有，因为你怕伤害了她。”

“这还真是……无聊透顶。”塔和不再反驳，安静地坐回轮椅上，路过门口的狛枝准备离开。“喂狛枝前辈，你一直保持那么兴奋的状态可是要爆炸的喔？无聊啊你们这些人……”

“狛枝君，我也有话必须马上和你谈谈。”苗木扶起苗木困，轻声安慰她一会就回来，然后神情严肃地看向兴奋得失去理智的狛枝。

***

“所以苗木君要谈什么呢~”苗木刚带狛枝来到另一个房间关好门，狛枝就大大方方地坐在了桌子上。他浑身上下都冒着不正常的兴奋劲。

“只是一个问题。”完全不同于狛枝的懒散，苗木转过身认真地直视狛枝。“如果今天我的表现不符合你的预期，要怎么办？”

“我听不太懂喔苗木君？”狛枝有点可爱地歪着脖子，双脚还有节奏地前后晃着。兴奋过头了。

“你心中是有一个对我的期望值吧。”苗木没有放软语气，“如果我表现低于这个期望值，你就会失望。而高于期望值，你就会过度兴奋。这次是的，之前雾切的事情也是。我猜可能又是你的什么希望理论吧。”

“苗木君可是全世界的希望君喔？我稍稍对你有所期待也是正常的吧。”狛枝还是没什么紧张感。

“我并没有说‘期待’这一部分，而是指期待落空。告诉我，”苗木走上前去，他仰起头毫不示弱地盯着狛枝的双眸，一字一顿地说，“如果我让你失望了，你会怎么做？”

“你是真正的希望喔，”狛枝保持着面具一般的笑容。“不会让任何人失望的。”

“但是你真是这样想的吗？如果真的相信这一点，还需要协助最中酱导演这一出闹剧，来测试我到底是否符合你的期望值？说实话狛枝君你，”苗木的眼睛里倒映出狛枝的脸庞，这次后者的脸上已经没有笑容了。“你会怎么办？把我舍弃吗？”

狛枝低下头，并没有回答。

“请你相信我，狛枝君。”苗木握住狛枝的双手，神情恳切。“并不是要你相信我的希望是不败的，而是要你相信我的希望是一直存在。我是一个普通人，只是比正常人积极了一些，我会有希望不轻易放弃，但这些并不说明我是机器人，或是百分百抗压的不败神话。我也有自己的情绪，我更有自己的弱点，遇到挫折会哭、会暂时不能承受、会做出令狛枝君失望的举动，但这个时候我需要狛枝君相信我，相信我总体上是希望的，我的希望是长远的，可以在经历了这次挫折后站起来继续前行，所以我需要你在这种时候，拉我一把。”

狛枝没有说话，苗木有点忐忑地继续。

“我希望你能相信我过后可以战胜挫折，并且我也相信你可以帮助我战胜它。信任是相互的，不是偶像崇拜。希望也不是一个人的，而是大家共同努力的成果。”

“我想说的话说完了。”苗木长吁一口气，有点紧张地盯着狛枝等待他的反应。

“我……”狛枝开口。他的声音沙哑得像被砂纸打磨过。

“我不会舍弃你的。”狛枝终于肯露出自己的表情，温柔与苦涩相互掺杂的微笑。“因为你是我的希望啊。”

“所以我刚才……”苗木刚想开口反驳，就被狛枝的噤声的手指拦下。

“我还没有说完喔。”狛枝温柔地继续说道，“对于希望的观点不是几天就可以养成的。虽然我对于希望的定义可能之于苗木君来说，扭曲了点，但是我并不觉得它有什么错。同样，苗木君的观点更不可能有什么错了，简直就是希望的模板，听你说完我已经心动了呢。不过通过今天苗木君的话，我突然意识到，我似乎太过于将自己的观点强加于你了呢。”

“我不会再这样了喔，不会再有什么临时起意的小手段。虽然苗木君希望闪耀的样子真是让我好陶醉，但是我不会再刻意制造逆境、激发你的希望自我满足了。我会接受你的观点，我会相信苗木君的希望是长久的，我也会在必要的时候推你一把，让你更快跨过绝望。因为你啊，”狛枝低垂眼眸，用拇指若有若无地抚摸着苗木的下唇。他眼中的某样情愫几乎满溢得滴了下来。“可是我的希望啊。”

“诚。”

狛枝俯下身，在苗木的嘴唇前停顿了三秒钟。没有收到任何拒绝的表示，狛枝倾注了自己整生的温柔，向下，吻了他。

潮湿的、温暖的、青涩的。

狛枝只是轻轻地以自己的嘴唇触碰着苗木的，偶尔会伸出舌头像对待珍宝一样舔舔苗木的双唇。是因为害怕獠牙伤到自己吧。想到这里，还没有从震惊中恢复的苗木不由得一阵冲动：他拉着狛枝的领子强迫他低头，然后伸出舌头去舔狛枝的尖牙。

完全没有料想到这出戏码，狛枝双手放在空中不知究竟该放在哪里好；同样不知道该放在哪里好的还有他的舌头。最后他温柔而又无奈地放下双手，拥抱苗木，同时伸出舌头把苗木的推回到对方嘴巴中纠缠，以免自己的牙齿误伤了他。

“我说相信你，就是完全的相信你。”气喘吁吁的苗木晕红面颊，抹掉嘴角色情的银丝。“难道你不相信我吗？等一下——”

不知不觉之间他刚才都干了什么啊？一时间的愤怒太强烈以至于他自己都忘记了这是接吻……

苗木的脸上像是打翻的颜料罐，颜色轮番变着最后成酱紫色。狛枝有点好笑地看着苗木思考过度头顶冒烟，好心地提醒他。

“最中的直升机准备好了喔。我们可以出发了。”

***

坐在直升机里苗木的心情依旧久久不能平静。他还在回想自己走出门时突然出现的塔和窃笑“真是值得纪念的一个房间呀”，所以完全没有注意到狛枝对着操控盘完全茫然的表情。

“这个和这个还有这个……远比我想象的要难呀，”狛枝依旧保持着波澜不惊的表情。“算啦，这个时候就要相信我的幸运了~”

狛枝随意地按了几个按钮，引擎启动轰鸣声震耳欲聋。

“我还真是幸运呀~接下来就随意地——”

嘈杂的噪音已经完全盖过了狛枝的话语。苗木拼命捂住耳朵，现在已经把塔和的话抛到九霄云外了。

直升机左摇右晃地升空了。狛枝随意所欲地遥控着，只保证了大体方向上可能和目的地是一致的。上下左右的剧烈摇晃加上轰鸣，不出三分钟苗木就吐了出来。

“我说！狛枝君！你真的会开这个吗！”苗木在呕吐的间隙用最大的嗓门大吼。突然之间又一阵剧烈的摇晃，一阵反胃袭来苗木被涌上来的呕吐物呛到。

“什么，完全听不清喔。”狛枝怡然自得地继续开着，还贴心地空出一只手帮苗木顺顺气。“不要激动苗木君，呛到了多不好。啊啊。”

苗木其实也完全没有听清狛枝到底说了什么，不过他看见狛枝最后的唇形，顿时有了一种不好的预感。果不其然，狛枝在“啊啊”之后就猛地用左手拉着总距杆，全力向上提升起来。苗木向前看了一下，不看还好，看了差点把魂吓飞。

一栋巨型建筑正在他们面前几厘米的距离。不是狛枝的提升，估计他们现在早就机毁人亡了。苗木一身冷汗地抬头，结果又吓出了一身冷汗。

“上面！！！屋顶！！！”

“什么我听不清喔。”狛枝依旧笑眯眯的。苗木决定多说无用，直接把狛枝挤下了去，握住中间不知道做什么的杆子向左打去。

“哇原来是屋顶呢，不过左边也有喔？”狛枝的话依旧被噪声完全淹没。看到苗木没有理会自己，他不甘心地也上前去握住了中间的杆子——以将苗木抱在怀里的姿势。

“狛枝君你干嘛……！”原本注意力完全集中于驾驶的苗木被突如其来的拥抱吓得慌乱起来。狛枝气定神闲地握住苗木的双手，指引他向右稍微打了一些，避开了左边的障碍物。

“这样就完美解决了呢。苗木君脸色不太好喔？”狛枝好奇地盯着脸色阴沉的苗木，而后者像是在隐忍什么，过了几秒，终于张开了嘴。

“呕——”

***

苗木是在自己的座位上醒过来的。轰鸣声依旧，他摸摸自己的脸，发现呕吐物被简单的清理过了。就算是狛枝，也不可能一边开着自己不擅长的直升机，一边仔细清理吧。

“我们还有多久？”不知是因为刚才的嘶吼还是惊吓，苗木的嗓音十分沙哑。

“已经到了喔？可是我不知道怎么降落呢。”狛枝依旧没事人一样地笑着。苗木分辨了一会他的口型，最终放弃破译。

“算了，我再睡一会吧。”苗木闭上眼睛，决定完全交给狛枝。

“我听不清喔？我还是随便降落下试试吧，不然回去的燃料可能不够了呢。”狛枝擅作主张地决定了，然后作为行动派的他就马上开始动作。

“唔，”急速下降的失重感迫使苗木又张开了双眼。他打量着外面的景色，又看了狛枝，然后决定这整件事就是个错误。

“你在做什么啊狛枝君？你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”苗木大叫，他又看了看距离地面的距离：糟糕，来不及了。

苗木迅速地检查了一下发夹和笔记，然后踢开直升机的门，一手将狛枝抓过来，另一只手拿起柔软的垫子护住自己的头颈——找准时机，和狛枝抱作一团滚了出去。

也就是零点几秒的事情。直升机坠毁在沙地上。又过了几秒，直接爆炸了。

“真是惊心动魄又幸运的一天啊。”狛枝看着面前不远的熊熊火光爬了起来，打扫一下身上的灰，如是总结道。

“唔……”苗木趴在沙地上动弹不得。他觉得自己起码身上有三个地方骨折了。

“苗木君我们安全抵达了喔。快起来吧。”狛枝笑着想要扶起苗木。“而且我们超幸运喔？周围就有一间看起来超可疑的小木屋，以这个荒无人烟的小岛来说啦。”

“痛痛痛痛痛痛——！！！”

TBC


	5. #5

## #5

“所以你们就因为这点理由，把我隐居的小岛给炸了？”

神座握着门把手，一副我十分不欢迎你们赶快回去的姿态。

“对不起神座君，我们真的不是故意的，都是意外。”苗木赶快连连道歉。

“……你们的行动可是一点说服力都没有。”

狛枝已经自顾自地背着苗木挤进门里，还把苗木放到了一个看起来很舒适的躺椅上，开始替他按摩紧绷的肌肉。苗木先是舒服地咕哝了几声，才后知后觉地对神座的抗议有了反应。

“诶？”

然后他红透着脸叫停了狛枝的服务，磕磕巴巴地从躺椅上跳了下来，期间还牵扯到了受伤的肌肉。“痛痛痛痛——对不起对不起神座君，我们刚刚经历了生死关头，两个人脑子都不太清楚。”

脑子不清楚真的只是暂时的吗？神座面无表情，关上门。

“所以，千里迢迢来找我有什么事？”

“我们需要神作君的协助！”苗木急切地解释道，“关于僵尸病毒的解药。”

“哦，这么说来你就是被选中的人了。”神座脸上有一丝玩味的神色闪过。“江之岛盾子死了？”

“呃？嗯。”

“你杀的？”

“……嗯。”

“很好，还没有被僵尸化，是剧本的发展。然后旁边那个家伙是被你选中的人之一吧，虽然我稍微有些好奇战刃骸选男人的品味和你的品味。”

“什么……”

“不过也可以说战刃骸品味不错？毕竟这是百分之零点零零一的概率啊。让我再看看你的希望可以走多远吧。”

“诶？好，不过……”

“不过什么？”神座没有任何语气，简直就像复读机一样单调缺乏感情，“难道你希望我协助你吗？我从一开始就已经决定退出，所以才隐居到这座小岛的。事到如今还想要我决定到底是希望方还是绝望方吗？我两者都不选择。话说回来，既然有了我的线索，你们应该已经找到协助者了吧？”

……已经找到协助者是怎么回事？难道雾切已经和那个人联系过了么?不过她完全没有提过啊……

“苗木君！”一直没有说话的狛枝突然从另一个房间冒出来，打断了苗木混乱的思绪，他兴高采烈地捧着一台笔记本电脑。“你看我找到了什么？”

电脑？那莫非协助者是……SD卡是为了他们准备的，而不是为神座准备的吗？

苗木看向神座征求许可。

“请自便。反正这个本来也是某人托我保管的。”

苗木小心翼翼地将发夹中的SD卡插入电脑的读卡器中，一名可爱的少女出现在荧幕上。

“你们好，勇士们。我是本次游戏协助者，七海千秋。我会在本次导航中在不触碰底线的基础上，尽力为各位解答疑惑。另外请各位不要设法寻找我本人，因为大概我已经死了。”

“死了是什么意思……”苗木难以置信地低语道。

“死了就是字面的意思，死亡，生命结束。因为做协助者有一个前提条件，就是协助者完成导航指南之后，必须死去。”

“不是录像吗？”狛枝摸着下巴，若有所思。

“不是录像喔，是人工智能。”屏幕上的少女笑了笑。“我是七海千秋本人生前所有知识回忆的集合体，所以其它相关的问题也可以解答喔？但是我建议你最好不要浪费时间。”

“七海桑，你知道如何获得僵尸病毒的解药吗？”苗木直奔主题。

“知道喔。不过这就涉及到游戏内容了。需要我详细地解释吗？”

苗木惊喜地看向狛枝，后者也投给他一个会心微笑。“请继续。”

“本次游戏具有勇士资格的人，必须要亲手杀死江之岛盾子，并且本身还要身为从未感染过僵尸病毒的人类，请问您符合勇士的资格吗？”

“那不就是苗木君嘛。”狛枝忍不住，扑哧笑出声。

“是这位苗木勇士吗？”七海在荧幕上停顿了一下，随后继续，“恭喜您苗木勇士，在没有任何指导的情况下已经完成了第一个不可能的任务。接下来我将向您介绍您的第二个、也是最终任务。”

“首先，本次游戏的地点设置在希望峰学院旧校舍。旧校舍一楼以上的封闭区域在某个房间里提供了大量的解药以及解药配方，并且此封闭区域只能由完成了任务一的勇士开启。”

所以僵尸们都不会靠近希望峰学院吗。因为在某个位置藏了大量的抗僵尸病毒药剂。封闭区域之前苗木和雾切一直打不开，因为当时苗木还不符合资格？

“其次，封闭区域的大门只有勇士一人可以通过。在找到目标房间前，勇士一旦死亡，游戏立即结束，学院将被引爆。游戏过程中，勇士也不可以离开希望峰学院范围活动，如有离开，游戏立即结束，学院将被引爆。请不要尝试将任何除去勇士之外的人类带入门内，一旦有其他人类在游戏期间进入封闭区域，游戏立即结束，学院将被引爆。另外请不要尝试任何破坏墙体的行为，一旦发现，学院将被引爆。”

“再次，在游戏进行期间，分布于全世界的所有僵尸都会聚集到希望峰学院的旧校舍，全力阻止勇士找到目标房间。也就是说，越早结束游戏，获胜的可能性越大。”

“最后，获胜的条件是找到目标房间。目标房间中除去解药和解药配方，还有一个胜利按钮。按下此按钮，僵尸们将被驱散。游戏规则解说到此截止，请问各位勇士有什么疑问？”

“……不可以带人类进去，就是说，可以带僵尸进去？”狛枝摸着下巴，若有所思。

七海千秋在屏幕中笑了一下。“这正是我所建议的。如果三颗子弹没有任何损耗，一颗用给了江之岛盾子，勇士应该还剩两颗，可以自由地在被僵尸化的人类中选择自己的协助者。”

“所以苗木君的协助者就是我吗？还有雾切桑。”狛枝看起来又要兴奋过头了。

“七海桑，虽然这个问题可能触碰底线……不过你知道江之岛盾子和战刃骸到底和这件事有什么关系吗？”苗木犹疑地问道，而七海只是笑着摇摇头。

“我不能回答喔。”

“可以说我们的推论是正确的嘛……所以才不能回答。”狛枝的兴奋还没有消失，他继续没什么顾及地指向神座。“这个一脸阴郁的家伙也是僵尸？他也能进去希望峰吧？”

“诶……这个……”七海有点为难起来，而在这时候神座的声音响起来了。

“为难一个人工智能有趣吗？我不是僵尸，谢谢。就算是我也不想参与你们。”

苗木看着七海有点开心地松了口气。

“另外请允许我以个人的名义提醒一下，打开封闭区的大门要经受很严酷的考验。请勇士做好准备。细节的透露是被禁止的。抱歉。”

比之前的经历更加严酷吗。还真是可怕啊，江之岛盾子这个人。

“走吧狛枝君，我们回去找到雾切桑，做一个了断。”

“这就走了？我们不要带着她吗？说不定还有很多有用的信息呢。”狛枝蹲在桌子前仔细研究电脑中的女孩。

“要带走的话自便。”神座依旧没什么情感起伏。

虽然苗木也觉得带走七海对之后的行程可能有帮助，但是——他看了看神座，又看了看荧幕上的七海——只是一种可能性吧。

“算了吧，我觉得七海桑作为协助者的话，一定是把可以透露的信息都说出来了。走吧，我们回安全区去。”

“可是啊苗木君，”狛枝无辜地摊摊手。“你忘记直升机已经爆炸啦？”

糟糕，他完全忘记了。

苗木没抱什么希望地看向神座，后者完全不为所动。想也知道。

“我们尝试着自己做个木筏吧，狛枝君……”

“没问题喔，包在我身上！”

在路过神座身边时，苗木轻轻地把手中的发夹放进了神座的口袋中。他对此并没有说什么，而是带着无奈的笑容看狛枝兴高采烈，然后带上了门。

细碎的声音渐行渐远后，神座的屋子又回复了当初只有心跳与呼吸声的沉静。他站了一会儿，就坐下了。

“终于又见面了呢，”屏幕上的七海笑容温暖。“日向君。”

神座的右手拿出了口袋里的发夹。用食指轻轻摩挲着。

真是……做些无聊的事……

他又摩挲了一会儿。屏幕上的七海没有丝毫的疑惑或者不耐烦，依旧笑颜如花地等待着。

“啊，好久不见。”

他最后说。

***

食物、水、武器、划桨，还有木筏。

身边有个运气好的人类僵尸还是有很多好处的。比如现在。

“苗木君、苗木君，我找到了一个废弃的木筏，修补修补就可以用了喔。”

“苗木君、苗木君，我找到了一盒子弹还有几个空瓶子呢。还可以用喔。”

“苗木君、苗木君，我找到了一处泉水，还有好多水果，食物和水的问题解决啦。”

食物。苗木突然想起这个问题。他看着正在修补木筏的狛枝，问道。

“狛枝君，回到安全区之后，你就没吃过东西吧。”

狛枝的动作有一瞬定格。他回过头苦笑着说：“还是什么都瞒不住你啊苗木君。”

“你最多可以坚持多少天？”苗木怀揣一丝希望。

“说实话，现在就已经极限了。”狛枝继续手中的工作。“现在站在苗木身边，保持理智就已经耗尽我的所有力气了。”

“划回去，最少也要个三天吧。”苗木计算着，他拿出口袋里的绷带，挽起裤腿。他的动作吸引了狛枝的注意力。

“苗木君， 你要干什么？”狛枝刚好完成手中的工作，他冲过来抓住苗木的手腕。

“切一块不那么重要的肉给你。”苗木一副理所当然的样子，继续拿起一块直升机上的金属残片。

“不行！”狛枝第一次有了很大的反对意见。“我可以控制自己！”

“我相信你，但是我再问你一次，”苗木茶绿色的眼睛平静如水。“你可以保证控制得了自己吗。我不想看到你失控后自责的样子。”

“我……可以，”狛枝摸了摸苗木的脸颊，狂乱的眼神温柔了下来，“相信我。”

“好的，那我们现在就出发。”苗木将整理好的物品放到木筏中。“越早出发风险越小。”

***

第一天和第二天过得相对平安无事。唯一不太正常的是狛枝一直坐在船尾，在条件允许的情况下尽量远离苗木。不过苗木可以理解。

第三天就过得比较艰难。狛枝已经不能划船，所以苗木一个人最后划到手臂都麻掉。他的手上起了大大小小的各种水泡，有的时候用力水泡就破了，还会有血流出来。这时狛枝就会情不自禁地靠近苗木，双眼直勾勾盯着伤口吞咽，但是过一会他总会恢复理智再蜷缩回船尾。第三天快结束的时候苗木再次向狛枝确认是否需要自己的肉，明显已经在理智边缘的狛枝居然在关键时刻恢复了神智，坚持拒绝。

第四天。到午夜的话应该就可以靠岸了。苗木对着夕阳的余晖继续努力划桨，他这四天来除去前两天，基本都没有睡觉，其实已经疲惫得受不了了。

“苗木君、苗木君……”狛枝神志不清地蹭了过来。他把头放在苗木的颈窝，像是在闻动脉里透来的血液香气，鼻尖在脖子的皮肤上不断摩擦。

“我再问你一遍，”苗木停下手中的动作，无奈叹息着问，“现在需要了吗？”

“苗木君、苗木君，”狛枝似乎依旧没有恢复意识，反而像猫咪一样，伸出舌头不断舔舐苗木的皮肤，“苗木君、苗木……君。”

苗木拿起口袋里的绷带，又去够放在船中央的金属残片。但是他的动作被狛枝接下来失去意识的低喃打断了。

“诚。”

“诚、诚、诚……” 

狛枝开始顺着苗木的颈线向下舔吻。苗木颤抖中突然回想起了塔和市那个意义不明的吻。

克制食欲的话，只有性欲了吧。

“狛枝君不要动。”下定决心的苗木颤抖着扶起狛枝，他犹豫了一下，手指打结地拉开了狛枝的裤子拉链。

放松，苗木，放松。不然你会弄痛他。适得其反。

苗木头脑一片空白的机械作业着。等他恢复意识时，他发现自己已经褪下了狛枝的内裤，而对方的阴茎已经处于站立的状态。

放松，苗木。呼吸。节奏，想想你自己做的时候。

苗木手心被冷汗浸湿了。他的手抚上对方的火热，轻轻地上下套弄。

节奏。节奏和力度。让他把食欲忘记。

“诚……”

不过显然苗木生疏的技巧并没有达到自己的目的。无法得到满足，狛枝一个翻身把苗木压到身下，继续用鼻尖在苗木的脖颈磨蹭。

冷静一点。不要搞砸。让他快乐，让他忘记食欲。让他……

苗木使出全身力气把狛枝按回之前的位置，然后毫不犹豫地含住了对方涨大的火热。他一口气吞到了最底端，噙着生理原因产生的泪水缓缓退着顶端，再周而复始。

“啊……诚、诚……”狛枝的呼吸稍微急促了起来——苗木知道自己的努力奏效了。

苗木努力地舔弄着狛枝的阴茎。嘴里装不下的唾液顺着缝隙流了下来，粘到了苗木浅棕色的发丝上，淌到了他锁骨窝里。他右手接替了嘴巴的工作，继续套弄，而嘴巴则来到下方，舔舐那两颗小球。

“诚……”狛枝的眼神有点涣散，可能是快高潮了。苗木犹豫了一下，倾身向前吻了狛枝的嘴角，然后又低下头含住了狛枝的涨大。

“诚！”

狛枝射出来的时候苗木并没有准备。腥咸的味道溢满了他的口腔，他急忙拔出狛枝的阴茎开始生理性地干呕。但是这并没有结束，看起来狛枝似乎积攒了很多，浊白色的液体撒在苗木的衣服上、脸上、还有头发上。苗木累的气喘吁吁，实在懒得去管这些有的没的。

苗木喘息着确认狛枝的情况。似乎是昏睡——或者昏迷过去了。沉重的睡意席卷了苗木：好困啊，哪怕只睡一分钟就好……

不行！

苗木用冰凉的海水拍了拍自己脸颊，强行令自己清醒。他抓起木浆，继续用尽全力地划。

夜幕已经将大地完全笼罩。

***

苗木几乎是连滚带爬地拖着狛枝从木筏上下来的。他使出吃奶的劲儿背起虚脱的狛枝向内陆奔跑起来——他觉得他这辈子可能都用不出这些力气了。

狛枝的生命体征已经很弱，但是好歹还有。苗木一路磕磕绊绊地跑着，路上被好几样不知名的东西刮到小腿，比较深的伤口肉已经翻了出来。湿嗒嗒的裤腿在奔跑中贴上伤口，其中海水的盐份痛得苗木膝部以下全部麻木。

然而苗木并没有在意这些。他现在满脑子想的就是怎么找到尸体，或者僵尸，或者什么都行，只要能给狛枝填饱肚子的。现在已经有了这么大的血腥味，狛枝却还是没有反应，说明他已经十分危险。

可恶……平时四处都是僵尸尸体，现在怎么反而什么都找不到。

“狛枝君，求求你了，”苗木的眼泪急得掉了下来，他一边抽泣一边解开衣服的领子，露出半个肩膀和整条手臂，向狛枝嘴边送去。“求求你吃我吧，你想吃哪个部分就吃哪个部分，我不会死也不会变成僵尸的。我可是希望，不会因为这么点事儿——”

狛枝一开始并没有反应。苗木哭得更厉害了，他使劲想要掰开狛枝的嘴巴，而狛枝突然有了感应，眼珠咕噜地转了一下。

他半张开一只眼睛，嘴唇似乎有蠕动。苗木止不住地抽泣，把耳朵凑到狛枝的嘴边。

“我……有遵守承诺呢。”

狛枝似乎是想笑一下，不过他实在没有多余的力气去摆出这样的表情。说完话他就又闭上了眼睛。苗木颤抖着伸手试探呼吸：微弱，但是没停。

苗木擦了擦眼泪，虽然眼泪还是止不住，不过他还是继续背起狛枝向未知处跑去。

如果你想的话，我会帮你让你完成承诺的。

事实证明苗木和狛枝还是幸运的。苗木继续跑了没几分钟后，就听见了僵尸特有的进食声音。

他尽量快速且轻地向声源靠去。万幸的是进食的僵尸十分专心，完全没有注意到苗木。苗木扫视了四周，拿起一根粗壮的长树枝，然后单手将自己口袋里的手枪上膛，拉开保险栓，举起，毫不犹豫地射中了僵尸的肩膀。

僵尸哀嚎着滚到了地上。苗木看准时机，用尽全身力气，同时把自己和狛枝的体重也加了进去，将手中的树枝向僵尸刚刚被打穿的肩膀戳去——僵尸被钉在了地面上。

因为还有变回人类的可能，所以尽量不要杀僵尸。苗木甩了甩磨破皮血肉模糊的手，调整了一下背狛枝的姿势，准备把地上的尸体拉到某个安全区域。但是他的手在尸体——准确来说是僵尸尸体的上方停了。

是舞园。

即使皮开肉绽，即使面孔已经残缺，他也认得出这是舞园沙耶香。没什么时间犹豫，苗木看了一眼在地上不断挣扎的僵尸，口袋里的手枪在发烫，可他却想起了狛枝的话。

“我……有遵守承诺呢。”

苗木咬着嘴唇忍痛拉起了舞园的尸体——尸体已经被啃食到只剩下上半段了。他小小的个子，摇摇晃晃地负担起了两倍于他体重的重物。刚向前勉强走了两步，苗木就听见身后“咔嚓”断裂的声音。

糟了。

苗木开始死命奔跑。他边跑边拿出绷带简单地将舞园的尸体绑在自己胸前，然后拿出手枪，回头对准了僵尸的双腿。由于奔跑和负重的关系，打了四枪只有两枪命中目标，僵尸哀嚎着向后退了几步，却再次扑了上来。

海边的木筏已经若隐若现了。只要再有一分钟……可恶！

苗木已经感觉到僵尸的手在抓自己的肩膀了。手枪里还有一发子弹，如果射中头部的话就可以平安渡过。

但是之前所有所有的努力，包括狛枝的努力，就白费了。

我的幸运啊，就这一次、就这一次！

苗木暗自祈祷，然后对准了僵尸的脚踝，扣动扳机。

奏效了。

苗木气喘吁吁地将狛枝安顿在木筏中。瘸了一条腿的僵尸还在岸边向他呲牙吼叫，十分不甘——不过这些都无所谓了。

“狛枝君、狛枝君，醒醒！”苗木晃了晃狛枝，但是后者完全没有反应。

太虚弱了，根本就不可能自己进食。

星光映在海水里像是闪烁的银色流沙。海风扬起星光流沙，细碎地敲在木筏潮湿的船壁上。潮湿的空气混着海洋的香味，温柔地环抱了水上拥吻的身影。

***

“是说我吗？诶，舞园我从来没有考虑过自己会变成僵尸呢。”

“如果变成僵尸的话，苗木君一定要杀掉我喔？我可是认真的！”

“因为你枪法很准嘛。然后我也希望这个人能是苗木君哦。”

“诶？怎么就下不去手嘛。我可不想自己变成僵尸那么丑陋，而且……变成僵尸后我就不是我，会伤害别人——所以我绝对不允许！”

“如果僵尸化对别人有什么帮助还好啦……你看，就像研发解药之类的！当然能对苗木君有所帮助就更好了，这条腿，这颗心脏，都随便你拿去！”

“不过这些都是开玩笑啦。因为舞园我有秘密武器，不会变成僵尸喔！”

“为什么呢？嘿嘿，大概因为我是超能力者吧~开玩笑~”

TBC


	6. #6

## #6

苗木清醒过来的时候，他已经躺在了干干净净的床单上。侧过头，他能闻见温暖的肥皂香——就像久违了的和平年代。

伤口已经都包扎好了。手指裸露在绷带外面的部分没有一丝血迹，指甲缝也清洗得一粒灰尘也没有。他打量了一下四周，比较现代的装饰，各种家具也没有破损，不是安全区，似乎是塔和市——之前他来过的塔和与狛枝的大本营。

塔和肯定没这个好心，苗木困身为人类出了庇护所寸步难移。所以是狛枝带他回来的——狛枝还活着。

想到这里苗木终于松了口气。因为紧绷神经的松懈，全身器官再次正常运作，苗木这才感到身体各处传来的钻心剐骨的疼。

“痛痛痛痛痛痛——”

苗木倒抽凉气。他扶着床头，努力想要站起来——可小腿上大大小小的伤口随便动一下就疼得他泛起泪花。

“喂，大清早的，吵死了。”

门被摔开。苗木失望地发现来者并不是狛枝，而是一脸嫌恶的塔和。

“怎么，看见我的脸失望啦？”

“……并没有，”苗木挠挠自己的脸颊，努力驱散自己失望的情绪。“谢谢最中酱照顾我。”

“哈？你也知道monaka我怎么可能做这种事嘛。话说回来，”塔和十分不满地跳下轮椅，背着手啧啧地来到苗木身边。“你要干嘛？不想要自己那两条腿啦？不想要现在就给monaka，monaka还有一群僵尸要喂饱呢。”

“我想去找狛枝君。”完全无视塔和的挑衅，苗木大方地承认道。

“狛枝他死了。”

一反常态，塔和一脸冷漠，并没有绕圈子说些其它有的没的。她坐在轮椅上，庄重得像是宣读牺牲者名单。

“最中酱，同样的把戏第二次就没什么好玩的了吧。”苗木丝毫没受影响。“所以能告诉我狛枝君在哪里吗？”

“说得也是，”塔和难得配合。“不过monaka真的不知道喔？狛枝前辈那家伙回来把你清理干净之后就消失了啊。向来monaka才是神秘角色，狛枝前辈突然这样把我的风头完全夺走，搞得我现在都不太确定自己的角色定位——对了，就让monaka稍微报复他一下吧！”

塔和在轮椅右手边的小键盘上流利地敲下了一串字符。与之响应的，轮椅的左侧伸展出几块金属板，拼凑成座椅的形状。轮椅新增加的部分最左侧分别在两端伸展出新车轮——可能是出于平衡考虑。

对于苗木的震惊并没有理会，塔和很是无奈地伸手拉出背后的靠垫，放在新增加的座位上。“你可要感谢monaka喔？”

***

“我觉得你可以把血袋直接打在这些家伙脸上——他们就会忙着互相啃脸，不会再追个没完没了。”

“最中酱，他们可是人类啊？”苗木把另外一袋血袋插在水枪上——这把水枪颜色花哨形状幼稚，非常符合塔和的一贯风格。

“诚酱，他们可是要吃了你喔？”尖声尖气地恶意模仿着，塔和又在键盘上飞快地按着什么，“话说回来啊，‘诚’，你还没发现你现在的房间是个‘值得纪念’的地方啊？monaka精心准备这么久都没有收到感谢好失望呢。”

“什——”苗木不仅脸还没来得及红，话也被活生生掐断了——塔和突然提了百分之一百的速度，苗木差点因此把血袋摔碎在自己脸上。

“喂，小心点啊希望君，让你用血袋是想把僵尸引开，我可不想让你再给自己涂层糖衣增加吸引度啊。”

苗木同塔和展开寻找狛枝的行动已经有四天了。每天天刚刚亮他就要被塔和从床上拖起来，晚上都是披星戴月地回去，和苗木困再聊上一会就筋疲力尽不睡不行。就算如此努力，狛枝的行踪还是音信全无。

“啊啊，果然不行吗？狛枝前辈这个人脑子还蛮好用的又有幸运加成，他想要藏起来还真是难找呢。”结束了一天搜寻的塔和一边感叹，一边准备把苗木送回房间，“monaka有点厌倦了呢。血袋也很宝贵呀，不能给苗木前辈随心所欲地打呢。”

苗木并没有太听进去塔和的话。今天活动太剧烈，他左手手腕上的绷带又渗出一丝血迹。心不在焉地活动着手腕，苗木忽然想起每早醒来都很干净的绷带。

“最中酱每天夜里有帮我换药？”苗木唐突地开口。

“别傻了，”塔和投来了你是白痴吗的视线。“我怎么可能。”

“也没有别人会有这种可能？”

“除了你那个妹妹，现在这里谁还管你死活。”塔和嘲讽着，“今天不去你妹妹那？”

苗木摇摇头，无视塔和的冷哼，径自爬上自己的床。塔和在床边又断断续续说了很多无聊的话，看苗木没有反应，就自己知趣地离开了。

这样看的话就是狛枝。虽然不知道他到底是什么时候过来的。苗木抓紧被子心中暗想：今天绝对要抓住你！

想过这句话之后不过三秒，苗木还是因为疲惫睡着了。不过这次因为有了预期，他睡得很浅。

***

狛枝轻手轻脚地翻进窗子时已经凌晨两点了。他光着脚，还没穿外套，脸上有好几条新新旧旧的伤口。他在裤子的口袋里摸索了一会，找出个小瓶子，倒出一片含在嘴里，用舌头把药喂进了苗木的嘴里。

“我过二十分钟再回来，”狛枝温柔地抚上苗木的脸颊，用食指摩挲他脸颊上结痂的细小伤口。“……真是的，为了我这种人，你都做了什么啊……”

“做了该做的事！”苗木突然张开双眼，抓住狛枝手腕的同时一口吐出嘴中的药片。“也不该被你躲着，还被喂失去意识的药！”

狛枝先是愣了一下，而后苦笑着坐在苗木床边，示意自己不会跑让对方放松手指。“我的幸运到苗木君这里就完全不管用了呢……那个不是什么奇怪的药，只是止痛药罢了，因为怕你换药的时候会痛。躲的话，也不算是完全躲着苗木君吧，我确实有很多事情做，但是也的确不太敢见苗木君。”

所以自己每天只是吃了片止疼药，被别人翻来覆去地换药也没醒过来？苗木想到这里不禁脸色不大好，而狛枝只是笑了笑。

“不要再抓了啊，伤口会再裂开的，”狛枝轻轻掰开苗木再次握紧的手指。“你这几天都干了什么，伤口简直比以前更严重。我不会再跑啦，放心。如果不安心的话，把我绑起来也可以喔？”

苗木本来想说找你啊，但是光想想他就觉得说不出口。他挠挠脸，不好意思地轻声说：“狛枝君这些天干什么去了？”

“驱散希望峰学院附近的僵尸，这个等你身体好了我们再说，”狛枝简短地解释着，拿起刚刚被苗木吐在枕边的药片，“不过苗木君，浪费可不好呢，这可是我费了好大力气搞来的啊——”

狛枝再次把药片放进自己嘴中，侧过头用舌头把药片喂给苗木。“你先吃药，等药效上来我帮你清理伤口——我们一边清理一边说。”

苗木的大脑再次进入当机状态。

狛枝贴着苗木的额头静静地看着他。不知道是不是苗木的错觉，除去原本就充满活气的眼睛，夜色中的狛枝似乎更像‘人类’了。后者张开薄薄的嘴唇，潮湿的热气喷在苗木的鼻尖上。

“苗木君之前，帮我做了吧？”

苗木没跟上狛枝的思路。或者说，不想跟上。

“装傻也没用喔，”狛枝抬头吻了苗木的额头。“我醒来之后就感觉出来身体不太对劲了。虽然对人类来说当时的情况只能闻到血腥味，但对僵尸来说那一丝精液的味道还是很明显的，别的味道遮掩不住。而且苗木你啊……满身的血，还有精斑啊。”

……早知道当时就算是会死掉也要把痕迹清理干净。苗木暗自懊恼，不过狛枝的下一番话让他把这番懊恼全部打消。

“真是的，为了我这种人干嘛，会传染苗木君的啊？”

“狛枝君，我不是说过，不是通过啃咬根本不会传播僵尸病毒吗？”苗木对狛枝这种根深蒂固的观念简直无可奈何。“再说我不是好好的在这呢吗？”

“我是说这种可能性，”狛枝托起苗木受伤的手腕细碎地吻着。“你可是我的、全世界的希望啊。让希望被玷污这种事情，我怎么可能做出来呢？”

“狛枝君也是我的希望啊……”苗木叹了口气。“因为有你，我才可以一直坚持下来。狛枝君是不可缺少的。”

“苗木君还是那么会说话呢……”狛枝苦笑着，轻放下苗木的手腕，继续用自己的额头贴着苗木的。“我会尽量接受你的观点的，然而苗木君可不可以也稍微适应一下我的？”

“嗯？”苗木没明白狛枝是什么意思，后者闻言笑着蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“就是说，苗木君似乎不太喜欢我用仰视的态度叫你希望。就像我之前说的，我对于希望的观点已经是根深蒂固，就这样仰视你的希望，我很快乐。但是你叫我别再这样，我就会惶恐。就像之前苗木君救我，我真的很感动，但也很不安，因为一直以来在我的观点里，苗木君才是应该被透支力气去拯救的人。你是我的希望，光是这一点我就可以把整条命都给你。所以苗木君，你可不可以适应一下我可能有些扭曲的希望观，让我用尽生命爱戴你、支持你呢？”

苗木不放心地看了一下狛枝的眼睛——没有狂热的光芒，是正常的样子。唯一与平时不太相同的地方，大概就是充满了柔软的感情。

“我会相信苗木君的希望是长远的，不再特意设置困境为难你。所以苗木君也不要再托辞，成为我的希望好吗？如果苗木君肯让我为你的希望奉献所有，总觉得我自己也能因此成为另一种意义上的希望吧。你的希望是要照亮世界的光，不要在我……浪费，相信我，不要再冒这么大风险了，好吗？”

所以绕了这么大一个圈子还是在意之前的事。明明特别喜欢看自己克服绝望的样子，但是如果因为他涉险就不可以。还真是奇怪的思维方式啊。

不过，如果不怪的话就不是狛枝了。如果不对希望的执念这么深也不是狛枝了。

苗木笑了。他做下承诺：“好的，我就做狛枝君的希望吧。”

“谢谢，”狛枝吻了苗木的眼角，最后声音沙哑来到了苗木有些失去血色的唇边，“诚。”

又来这个。苗木整个人都不太好，他感觉今天一天已经把一辈子脸红的量都用光了。

苗木口腔里还残留着一点止痛药的苦味，狛枝仔细地把不愉快的味道舔舐干净，同时避免自己的牙齿磕碰到苗木柔软的舌头。而后，狛枝一路向下留下细碎轻吻，单手解开苗木上衣的几颗扣子——衣领窸窣地滑下肩膀。他没用什么力气，几乎是扶着苗木让后者重新平躺在床上。

“这次换我来服务一下。”狛枝微微急促了的呼吸喷在苗木刚刚被唾液湿润过的皮肤上，蒸发带来的凉气引得后者不由得开始颤抖。温暖潮湿的轻吻落在苗木的胸口上，不知为何唤起了他各种不相关的记忆片段：第一次试探接吻时空气中灰尘的形状，篝火前狛枝倒映飞舞亮橘色火花的眼睛，还有星光中海水上此起彼伏的摇晃——这些回忆与落在皮肤上的轻吻一同，像是细微电流一样轻轻搔过苗木大脑中的某个部分。

狛枝伸出舌头用唾液湿润了一下自己有点干燥了的双唇——避免角质过硬引起苗木的不适感。然后他吻向了苗木胸口两点挺立的其中的一点，用舌尖在乳尖的四周缓缓打转，在苗木习惯这样的节奏后，又出其不意地吮吸起来。狛枝的右手开始照顾苗木胸口空闲出的一点，而左手则一路向下打开颤抖的膝盖。

其实被狛枝的手指抚上自己身体上最脆弱部分的那一刻，苗木还是没有太反映过来究竟是发生了什么。他只是头脑发晕，身体软绵绵地用不上力气——和自己迫不得已急匆匆的自我解决不同，狛枝手指带来的快感更接近于性该有的成瘾本质。苗木觉得自己所有的感官都被加了个放大器：狛枝喘息声对他耳膜的摩擦、暴露在外皮肤感受到的寒冷、衣料在皮肤上滑过的触感，还有狛枝握着他那只手透过接触传来的温暖、拇指弯曲指节的骨感、掌心纹路聚集汗水的潮湿——全部都超出了苗木理智可以承受的范围。苗木把头向后仰去。

“……哈……”

像是得到鼓励一般，狛枝继续一路向下亲吻着，来到自己左手握着的位置；他抬起一只眼睛，仔细观察苗木是否有拒绝的反应。停顿了一会，狛枝用舌头包裹住自己尖利的上牙，同时尽力张大嘴巴避免下牙会有什么接触，而后一口含下。

苗木散乱着发丝，皮肤上出了薄薄的一层汗。有点洗旧了却很干净的白衬衫被褪肩膀，因为开始几颗被解开的扣子领口大开至胸部以下，拉长了吮吸淤痕处脖颈的曲线。他晕红着脸，轻咬牙关喘息着——他并不是吵闹的类型，就算偶尔漏出声音也是很隐忍的轻微。不过苗木还是有喘息声的，在狛枝看来这喘息简直比呻吟更棒：不会粗重不会尖细，边角是打磨得刚刚好让人愉悦的程度——就像是在理智和欲望的边缘沉浮，而让苗木此般迷失自己的人就是他。

狛枝凪斗。

想到这里狛枝眼睛的颜色暗了下来。他感觉有一股热血冲进了自己的脑子里让他想不清楚——他伸出右手食指和中指放进了苗木的口中，后者有点不知所措，但是最后还是听话地舔舐起来。得到唾液的湿润后，狛枝抽出手指，来到自己嘴巴下苗木甬道的入口，用指腹断断续续地摩擦那里敏感的褶皱。然后他插进去了。

在苗木条件反射地向后闪躲的同时，狛枝也向反方向跳开。他看起来有点不太相信自己做了什么，盯着自己的手指一副若有所思的表情——不过他并没有持续多久，因为苗木很快就从震惊中恢复过来，伸出缠着绷带的双臂环抱住狛枝。

“继续。狛枝君，继续。”

苗木抬起身子主动吻了吻狛枝的嘴唇。

“我相信你，你也要相信我，不会被传染的。”

狛枝的犹疑地眼神又温柔下来。他轻轻托着苗木躺在床上。

“你不要动。我来。”

接下来就是生硬青涩的摸索。狛枝和苗木都没有这方面的经验，一切都是凭借本能。在本能的指引下，狛枝并不是能很好的掌握节奏和力度，比如他扩张的准备工作就没有充分做好。虽然他一再询问苗木到了哪里，可不可以进行下一步，不过在性欲和止疼药的双层麻醉下，苗木也不清楚自己的身体到底能不能接受，对一切都是混混沌沌的。

在被狛枝挺身而入的那一刻，苗木察觉到了难以启齿的某个地方似乎有撕裂。他当时觉得可能惨了，但是止疼药让本该非常明显的痛楚变得微乎其微。狛枝趴在他耳边喘息着问可不可以动时，苗木就已经把对第二天的忧虑抛在脑后。止痛药带来的轻微兴奋感掺杂着性欲的快感，像是潮水一般把他所有的理智淹没。

并没有专注自己的感受，狛枝压抑着冲动，一开始缓慢而有力地抽动着，一只手继续套弄苗木，后者适应过来时他才恢复正常频率。苗木的表情就像是溺水一般，他大口大口地喘着气，而狛枝也并没有好多少——苗木的有些克制又色情的样子几乎将他的理智磨光。狛枝俯下身，去亲吻苗木的嘴唇。就在这时候，苗木射了出来。

狛枝眨眨眼睛。他扶着苗木高潮过后打颤的膝盖，伸出舌头舔了舔手上浓稠的白色液体。

“一直吃着水果蔬菜的苗木君是甜的呢。”

还在继续动着的狛枝仔仔细细地舔干净了指缝间的残余。苗木已经累的筋疲力尽，完全没有多余的力气去管狛枝到底在做什么。

之后并没有持续很久就结束了。苗木身体还有伤，并且已经困倦，狛枝并不想在他不享受的情况下继续什么。狛枝快要发泄出来的时候，苗木却不知为何突然收缩了下，柔软环紧了狛枝极度敏感的阴茎。狛枝急忙退出来，可惜已经太晚了——八成的精液都射在了苗木的体内。

“苗、苗木君，”狛枝反常地慌张起来。“弄到里面去了，快起来，我帮你弄出来。”

“呃……喔，”苗木迷迷糊糊半睡半醒，完全没有把狛枝的话放在心上。“随便啦。就在那里放着吧挺好的，我累了。”

“快一点啊苗木君，再睡就迟了。”狛枝推了推一动不动的苗木，看后者没有动的意思就径自把食指和中指插进红肿的甬道入口，努力想把原本不属于这里的液体清除出来。不过因为苗木完全不配合的关系，他徒劳地挖了一会儿，怕伤到苗木，就悻悻地收手作罢了——不收手还好，抽出手指的狛枝看见上面的血迹，心脏几乎停了半拍。

“……苗木君，”过度惊慌的狛枝反而冷静了下来。“你里面撕裂了。”

“唔。”

“之前有痛的感觉为什么不和我讲？”

“没……感觉啦……”苗木闭着眼睛，似乎并不清楚自己到底在说什么。“慌……小狛枝又……没小牙齿……”

该死。自己之前给他吃了止痛药。

狛枝看着已经步入梦乡的苗木完全不知道该如何是好。世界的未来和苗木的希望之类的各种思绪在他头脑中爆炸，最后他只得无奈地暂时放下这些，打了一盆水，帮苗木换药顺便清理狼藉。

TBC


	7. #7

## #7

苗木再次醒来的时候狛枝已经不在了，同样不在的还有昨晚的一片狼藉。从床上爬了起来揉揉眼睛，缓缓地移动至床边站起来，苗木还是能感觉到小腿上的钝痛。他四处张望了一下。

桌子上放着杯清水，苹果和烤过的土豆被放在餐碟中，旁边还有些白色颗粒状物——似乎是粗盐。苗木走了过去抽出椅子，拿起苹果咬了一口，然后看见被子下面压了张纸片，是狛枝的字迹。

吃好早饭。我太阳落山后回来。 ——凪斗

又消失了。之前说过是要驱散希望峰附近的僵尸吧……苗木一边吃一边努力回忆：好像是的。白天视野比较好，确实不能浪费呢。苗木瞄了一眼窗外，阳光已经很强烈。

天亮了，但是塔和还没来。

糟糕。

苗木有些痛苦地剥开土豆略焦的外皮：那家伙，想必是知道昨晚的事情了。

***

苗木刚走出自己房间的门，不出意外地马上看见了塔和。不知为何，苗木总有一种塔和其实在房间了动了什么手脚、监视自己的感觉。

“早啊，苗木前辈，”塔和坐在轮椅上还算热情地打了个招呼，“昨晚睡得好吗？偶尔也要让你休息一下。”

“呃？嗯，谢谢最中酱，”完全没遇到塔和的冷嘲热讽，苗木几乎开始怀疑自己多心。“睡得还算不错。”

“我们现在就出发去找狛枝前辈？”塔和拿出一个口袋打开，里面装满了血袋。“monaka这次准备了好多呢。”

“啊，不了最中酱，我已经……”

“已经背着monaka和狛枝前辈龌龊地深夜交合了，”塔和话锋一转，夸张地抹了抹眼泪。“亏monaka之前还那么拼命地帮你找狛枝前辈呢。”

苗木就知道。

“monaka真的好伤心啊，”塔和继续戏剧性地假哭着。“明明那么努力地帮苗木前辈，但是谁知苗木前辈早就知道狛枝前辈的行踪了呢？啊啊，被蒙在鼓里的自己空忙一场。”

不是，其实之前并不知道他的行踪。苗木想这样说，不过他觉得反驳对塔和应该也没什么效果，所以还是等她揶揄完丧失兴趣吧。

“所以呢苗木前辈，狛枝君还让你满意吗？”塔和扑扇着睫毛楚楚可怜，而苗木感觉自己脸上的温度又上来了。

“最中酱你实际年龄才一岁吧……”

“monaka一年可是抵人类的七年喔。”

“再怎么说，这个知识也不是七岁孩子应该了解的层面吧……”

“这种事怎么也样都无所谓啦，”塔和像是看穿了苗木的心思一样，大方地按下按钮让轮椅旁边备用座位支了起来。“你应该是想回安全区吧，告诉monaka的话就带你过去喔？”

***

已经到达安全区的苗木拄着拐杖向十四分部大本营走去。拐杖是塔和临别前给他的——塔和现在在几千米之外等他。

“苗木前辈处理完回来这里找monaka就好啦。monaka不能在距离安全区太近的地方现身喔，太危险了，脸之前被人看到过。再说这个轮椅肯定会引起怀疑喔？”

因此在汇合之前，就先自行行动吧。另外和塔和在一起的时候，苗木总是有一种被监视的感觉。这样更好。苗木有点艰难地向前走着：好的，还差一点点——

“苗木诚。”

苗木四处搜寻，但是并没有找到声音的主人。

“在上面。”

苗木抬起头。宗方和逆藏站在第二分部的二层露天阳台上。宗方手里拿着刀。

太过着急，以至于他忘记这条路上会路过第二分部了。苗木开始懊悔起来，碰见哪个人不好，偏偏是宗方。

“……好久不见宗方君。”懊悔也于事无补，苗木只有抬头干笑回应宗方。

逆藏闻言冷哼了一声，而宗方把手中的刀拿到了更明显的位置。

“你也知道是好久不见。这么长时间你和雾切响子跑到哪里去了，”宗方眯着眼睛审视苗木。“而且你这可笑的扮相是怎么回事？不会是被僵尸咬了吧？”

糟了。雾切绝对不能被这些家伙发现。

逆藏在宗方的示意下翻下阳台，跳到苗木身边抓起他的双臂。苗木已经大概猜到这两个人想干什么，反抗是无用的——毕竟这两个人力气要比他大很多。苗木看着宗方继逆藏后，也翻过阳台，走到自己身边。

“苗木诚，你要是真正的世界希望，就不会掩藏自己的伤口吧？”宗方以不容忤逆的气势举起刀，刀尖直指苗木的眼睛。“让我们搜查一下，可以配合吗。”

完全是陈述句的语气。所以宗方就是靠着这个办法对安全区进行清洗的吗。苗木明白自己的反抗是无用的，只好叹了口气自己一圈圈地解开缠绕的绷带。

最后逆藏强迫着苗木不仅把绷带全部拆开，还几乎把所有的衣物都脱光。苗木本来死守内裤，抗议僵尸无论如何不会咬这个尴尬位置——不过在宗方刀刃的威胁下，苗木还是屈从了。他由里到外、完完全全地被两个人检查了个遍，逆藏甚至连脚底板和指缝这种不可思议的地方也检查了。

“我推算失误了吗……”宗方无动于衷地看着苗木幽怨穿衣。“不过你这一身普通的伤口是怎么搞的？不可能一点关系也没有。还有雾切响子在哪里？肯定和你一起行动了吧。”

“喂苗木，你这家伙，”逆藏突然伸手指向苗木的胸口，犹豫了一下又指向脖子——而后者完全对此一片茫然。“你这家伙！这么危急的时刻，究竟去搞什么了！”

宗方顺着逆藏指的方向看去，然后他摸着下巴玩味的笑了。“原来如此。所以你和雾切响子消失这么久是终于修成正果了？”

苗木完全不懂宗方在说什么，而旁边的逆藏的脸像是忍着笑一样古怪地扭曲起来。苗木低下头看了看自己的胸口，不看还好，看了后他所有的血液又冲进了脸颊上。

是狛枝留下的吻痕，昨天。

看见苗木涨红的脸，似乎是得到肯定般，逆藏笑出声：“喂喂，真的假的啊？那个平时一本正经的雾切居然实际这么狂野啊？喂等等，”逆藏突然像想到了什么绝妙的主意，看向苗木暴露在空气中累累的伤痕。“不会这些也是雾切的杰作吧？！看她平时那样子完全想不到啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“苗木诚，虽然做什么是你和雾切响子个人的自由，但是还是希望你们能以全局为重，”宗方翘着一边的嘴角收起刀，心情似乎愉快不少，“把你的伤养一下。好了之后和雾切响子接任务。”

“……好、好的。”苗木松下一口气。

“另外有时间带雾切响子过来检查一下身体。我们有专门为女性服务的检查人员。”宗方回过头补充了一句，“安全区骚动事件之后，她和你一直消失，没有接受过检查。”

***

苗木几乎是提心吊胆地回到十四分部。他急切地向十神提出要见雾切的要求，十神尽管觉得雾切现在的状态见不了任何人，却也挨不过苗木苦苦的恳求，只能要求苗木把自己满身的血腥气处理一番，不要刺激到雾切。他们临出分部前，苗木（十神）拜托腐川带来了一些男性的便装，他和十神换了一身衣服，又戴了帽子遮住面容，才放心地从十四分部的后门溜出来。

“我不太明白，你干嘛这么谨慎？”路上十神问道，显然对这身充满穷酸气的贫民服饰十分不满，并且对他身为堂堂十神家族继承人居然需要从后门溜出来这点更为不满。

“我来之前遇到宗方君了。”苗木一边四处张望一边回答，“因为我这段时间消失了，他怀疑我和雾切桑一起行动的。”

“所以他极有可能跟踪你去找雾切吗。”十神心领意会，在路上多转了几个弯子。“这样的话就算我们便装也没什么意义，宗方还是会认出我们的。”

“我原本是想在人群中混淆一下视线，然后带上雾切就逃走的，”苗木带着十神向集市走去。“不过既然是十神君的话，我觉得有个更好的办法。”

“什么更好的办法？”

“十神君的跟踪者，不只是一个吧。”

十神听见这番莫名其妙的话，反而笑了，他瞥向躲在角落里也变装偷偷跟来的腐川。“所以你想用她？然后呢？和她交谈的话，她也会引起怀疑吧？”

“我觉得如果宗方有跟过来的话，应该是和逆藏两个人。因为我们之前交谈的时候只有他们两个。这么短的时间要确保我的行踪的话，是没有办法再召集谁的。”苗木皱紧眉头思索着。“如果我们能掩人耳目地和腐川桑交谈，然后三个人分开行动的话……”

“问题是如何掩人耳目，”十神烦躁地拨开人群，他们现在已经处于露天集市的中心。“话说苗木，就算成功了，你想让腐川把雾切带到哪去？腐川虽然可以成为灭族者翔，但是也不能在安全区外坚持太久啊。”

“不用坚持太久。安全区西门向前四千米左右，有一个绿发坐轮椅的小女孩，只要让腐川找到她，她大概就会保护他们直到我过去为止。”

“大概？”十神挑起了一条眉毛。

“就是八成的几率……”苗木苦笑，他思索了一下，脸有点红。“让腐川和小女孩说，以我‘值得纪念房间的回忆’作为交换。”

“你又想搞什么鬼？”十神有点跟不上苗木的思路。不过他看见苗木在几小袋面粉前驻足的目光时，决定把这些事留在以后再问。

“苗木，这个现在可是珍稀物品，很贵的。”十神弯起一个专属于他的大少爷笑容，看着苗木闻言失去精神的样子。“你准备以后怎么还我？”

“……努力工作，”苗木的精神更萎靡了些，他拿起两小袋面粉向小贩笑勉强地笑了一下。“老板，买这些的话可不可以借用一下纸笔呢？”

***

宗方盯着变装了的两人在一个摊贩面前驻足许久。因为距离比较远，他看不清他们具体在做什么。

无可置疑，高个的金发就是十神，令一个低于平均身高的就是苗木了。宗方不知道这两个人为什么玩这种幼稚的变装把戏——十神显眼的金发还在帽子下张扬地翘起。

“我们现在就去把他们两个揪出来吧，已经足够可疑了。”逆藏在宗方身边建议道。

宗方摇了摇头，“证据不足。而且我们也没确定雾切响子现在到底在哪里。”

两个驻足许久的人影终于又移动了。十神首先跑进了附近最热闹的人群，他的路线有点奇怪——不是直线而是折线，路过某个人时动作还有了一秒的停顿。而后苗木也跑进了人群中，举起两袋不知何时撕开的面粉，用力向下摔去。

糟了。

逆藏站了起来，想要马上跑过去抓苗木，却被宗方阻止了行动。

“不用急。他们现在还没有动。从那里出来的人身上都会有白色，很好辨认。而且进去的话容易看不清楚，迷失目标。”

现在的关键问题是苗木他们导演这一幕究竟有何用意。

是有协助者出现吗？如果有协助者，那么哪个才是障眼法？之前可疑的停留，还是之后的面粉烟雾弹，或者俩者都是？可恶，没时间考虑了……

人们惊慌失措地从白色的烟雾中跑出，都是安全区的普通居民。宗方盯着刚刚十神特意折路路过的瘦小身影：穿着男性服饰，不是叶隐，十四分部似乎也没有这种人物。宗方又不放心地看了一会儿，确认这个人并没有要行动的意思，而后把目光转向散去烟雾中越来越明显苗木的脸。似乎是做好了准备，苗木和十神分别向两个方向跑开了。

“我去追苗木诚，你负责十神白夜。”宗方指挥着，和逆藏开始分头行动。

两伙人都散去后，隐藏在男性便服下、打了个喷嚏的腐川伸出了长长的舌头。她抬出手如痴如醉地欣赏着其中的钥匙和揉成一团的便条。

难得十神大人亲自拜托我呢~老娘不拼上全力可不行呀♥。

***

苗木大口大口地喘喘息着，顺着梯子爬上一栋二层洋房的屋顶。因为身形比较娇小的缘故，方才在人群中他躲避宗方比较顺利，现在已经落下宗方一段距离了。不过安全区人多的地方也就刚才的交易中心，这个办法已经不能再用了。

现在就是尽量走狭窄的道路吧，不要停。在宗方发现不对前，尽可能地拖延时间。苗木跳上对面比较矮的屋顶，感觉自己小腿的伤口再次开裂。糟糕啊，本来他的体力就差，最近半个月真是要了他的命。

宗方并没有花费多长时间就追上来了。这里房子分部比较密集，其实并不是很好找人。听着宗方由远及近的脚步声，苗木躲在两栋房子间狭窄的间隙里，捂住自己的口鼻。

他屏住呼吸，似乎听见宗方的刀尖在地表刮蹭的声音，一会儿宗方的脚步声就又远了。他在沉寂中松了口气，随后又察觉到这份宁静的中可能包含的陷阱。宗方是不会这么轻易地放弃的。苗木急切地环视了一圈，果不其然看见宗方站在房顶上对自己怒目而视。

“苗木诚，你这是要跑去哪里？”

“哪、哪里也不去，”苗木磕磕巴巴地回答着，向左边靠近墙壁上窗子的地方不可察觉地挪了挪，“饭后散步。”

在宗方跳下来的时候苗木飞快地爬进了窗子里。民居里正在进食的居民吓得大叫起来，但是苗木管不了那么许多，丢下一句抱歉就从另一个窗子中跳了出去。他抓住一棵树粗壮的枝干——手腕上的伤口疼得他呲牙咧嘴，手脚不太麻利地跳到了邻近房子的屋顶。

“饭后散步？是你和雾切响子的人肉大餐吗？”同样钻进窗子中的宗方大喊，他一手抓住树干，一个跃身跳到房顶。

被追上只是时间问题，苗木回头看了一眼越来越近的宗方。他又钻进了另一条窄巷里。“你都已经检查过了，现在说这个有意义吗？话说回来，追我有什么意义吗？”

“你像老鼠一样钻来钻去更没有意义吧。”宗方不耐烦地看着苗木又跳进了另一扇窗子。“现在就老实告诉我雾切响子到底在哪里。”

“我不知道！”苗木大喊，他突然觉得有点晕眩，但是还是爬上楼梯，“我真的不知道！”

“不知道你为什么跑？”宗方随着苗木翻出墙外。

“宗方君你冷静一下，不要被对僵尸的仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，他们可都曾经是人类，也还有变成人类的可能啊！”苗木头重脚轻，又悲哀地发现自己已经无路可逃了。

这么久的话，大概腐川已经带着雾切向塔和那移动了吧。可恶，只要再拖延一点时间……如果谎称自己知道雾切所在，虽然可以暂时拖延，但是就相当于认可了宗方所构想的一切，事后无法逃走。

“我绝对不承认僵尸……就算他们变回人类，我也要将他们全数歼灭。”宗方举起刀刃对着逼向绝路的苗木。“不要废话。告诉我雾切响子在哪里。”

“我真的不知道。”苗木举起双手。“我都不知道自己为什么要被你追。让我们谈一谈好吗，宗方君？”

宗方的刀尖削落了苗木额头前的几绺头发，苗木眨了眨眼睛，虽然脸颊有些不正常地红，但是并没有说什么。

宗方收起刀，看着苗木明显松了一口气的样子：是真的不知道吗？那为什么要跑……等一下，因为苗木和雾切的消失时间差不多，所以宗方就理所当然地认为他们两个的事情肯定有关联。现在回想起现场的话，似乎是没有苗木的身影，反而是有十神和朝日奈那些人。如果一开始的推算就是错误的，雾切的消失实际和苗木没有关系，而是十神他们搞的鬼——那么自己早些时候碰见苗木所说的话，就被苗木转述给十神，然后苗木协助十神，作为烟雾弹，让十神可以顺利转移雾切？这样也是可以说得通的。那么刚才集市上的烟雾弹才是实际的协助者吗？

原本以为只要跟着苗木，最后肯定能得到雾切的线索，但现在看他实在太过于关注苗木和雾切之间的关系性了。宗方暗自懊恼，并期望逆藏那里能有什么收获，尽管希望可能不大。他转过身，准备回到集市看看还能不能收集到什么线索。

“宗方君，这样就结束了？”苗木充满不甘地问着。宗方回头瞥向苗木，更加确定苗木在这件事里的存在就是拖延时间。

“当然。不然呢，苗木诚，你还想让我杀了你？”

***

“monaka要无聊死啦！”苗木一瘸一拐地回到和塔和的汇合点时，后者正一脸无聊地堆叠石子，“苗木前辈好慢喔。”

“没有别人吗？”苗木四处张望着，寻找雾切和腐川的身影。

“什么别人喔？monaka听不懂诶。不过啊苗木前辈，你脸这么红是有在发烧吗？要照顾好自己不然狛枝前辈又要——”

完全没有理会最中的自言自语，苗木依旧忧心忡忡地向安全区方向张望着。不过一会儿，远处突然出现的沙尘引起了他的注意。

“喂那边那个给老娘找了好大麻烦的！”腐川的声音突然传来，苗木眯起眼睛，果不其然看见了拖着雾切疯狂奔跑的灭族者。

“快带着老娘，跑跑跑跑跑跑跑！！！”灭族者一口气把捆绑得结结实实的雾切甩在轮椅的备用位置上，另一只手抓起轮椅后面的扶手。“有多快给我跑多快！”

“你谁啊？”塔和不甚友善地问道，“monaka没有义务帮助你喔？”

“跑跑跑，快跑最中酱！”看清后面烟雾中的人影后，苗木也紧张地握紧了另一个扶手，催促塔和。“是宗方君！宗方君追上来了！”

听到宗方这个名字塔和的脸色变得很难看，她没有再说些无聊的话，而是直接马力全开向塔和市方向冲去。

“都怪你都怪你！”灭族者愤怒地向苗木抱怨着，“都怪你这馊主意！我的脸都被宗方那家伙看见了！我以后还怎么回安全区找十神大人啊！”

“你带着雾切的时候脸被宗方君看见了？”

灭族者不满地吐长舌头。“是啊，虽然我立即用自制的防狼喷雾喷了他的眼睛，但是那一瞬间他还是看清老娘了啊！之后瞎着追老娘时可是一直喊着老娘的名字啊！太恐怖了、太恐怖了，明明什么都看不见还能一路追过来啊！”

“对不起……等事情解决了，腐川桑一定可以回安全区，同十神君在一起的。”苗木歉意满满地向灭族者说道，“在这之前，请腐川桑先在塔和市忍耐一下。”

“喂喂喂，我好像听到了什么不得了的东西喔？”塔和一手推开自从上了轮椅就不太安分的雾切。“苗木前辈啊，你不会是想把这两个家伙都塞进我家吧？我那儿可不是救济所啊。”

现在已经完全看不到宗方的身影了。到了这个距离，只要还剩些理智的人都不会单独深入的。

“最中酱，帮一个忙吧！”苗木没有什么办法。“就当欠你人情。”

“真的？”塔和立即不怀好意地笑了，她再次用手推开开始狂暴的雾切，后者正回头努力去咬站在她身后的灭族者。“monaka帮个忙也不是不可以啦……不过事先说明，住在monaka这里，就要遵守我的规矩，除了自己的房间哪里也不准去喔？话说这家伙怎么这么烦。”

“可能是因为我身上的血腥味儿吧，最中酱不是有血袋……”

苗木的话音还没落，雾切就一口咬上了塔和的手臂。

“闭上眼睛捂住口鼻！”塔和大叫，她看了一眼雾切牙齿下的伤口——还没有出血；回头望向身后的两个人：苗木身上到处是还没完全结痂的伤口。

一个大转弯，塔和把苗木和灭族者一同甩下轮椅，她没有推开雾切，反而是用另一只手覆盖住血液暴露的位置。“在这里等着，我回去找别人来接你们。”

“喂这家伙简直难以置信……”灭族者一身灰尘地半俯在裸露的地表上。“搞什么啊，突然之间把我们扔在荒野上……”

苗木也咯了一口泥土，从地上爬起来，注视着塔和绝尘而去。他现在觉得更加晕眩了。

“这里……应该没有僵尸吧？”

TBC


	8. #8

## #8

看着突然出现在荒野上的汽车时，苗木其实一开始并不太能相信。而他在看见车停下从主驾驶走下的苗木困，就更加不能相信了。

然而腐川显然并不是这样想的。在经历了打了一个喷嚏，发现自己身处在僵尸随时会出现的荒野上、身边的人不是十神，并且被告知自己可能一段时间都见不了十神后，看见前来拯救自己的苗木困，腐川觉得自己看见了女神。

“你什么时候学会的开车？”苗木坐在主驾驶后面，难以置信地问道。他本来想坐在副驾驶的，但是腐川坚决要离苗木困更近些。

“刚刚。”苗木困关上了车门。“最中酱教给我的挂档、油门和刹车。”

“困……不是我说，这样似乎不算‘学会’吧？”

“没关系的。最中酱说，”苗木困把油门一脚踩到底。“只要别半路爆炸，其余都不是问题。”

差点甩出安全带的苗木，觉得苗木困这一脚是踩在了自己伤口上。

结局却是很顺利地到达了塔和市，尽管很奇怪，塔和市内部一直有大群僵尸聚集，这次他们却没看到几只僵尸。塔和没有现身，只是简单地在广播里指示每个人具体使用的房间，以及不可从自己房间私自外出的使用事项。在腐川的强烈要求之下，她被如愿以偿地分到了苗木困隔壁的房间。苗木则被不公平地禁止了访问雾切，以及其它所有外出事项。

“为什么连我的外出也被禁止了啊……”苗木坐在桌子前对身前的狛枝抱怨，而狛枝则是慢条斯理地替他缠绷带。

“是我要求的。”

“诶？为什么？”苗木有点困惑。

“不是我说啊苗木君……”狛枝抬起苗木还没包扎好的手臂，露出旧伤未愈又添新伤的皮肤。“你似乎完全不明白自己现在究竟处于什么身体状况，所以我觉得还是强制禁止你外出比较好。”

“好啦，我知道了。”苗木投降，稍稍抬起一些自己的手臂，让狛枝包扎的动作不那么吃力。“又不是我想受这些伤的。都是突然发生的紧急状况。”

“所以就请苗木君暂时委屈一下，不要外出，尽量避免特殊状况。”绑好苗木手臂上绷带的狛枝，双手捧住前者的肩膀，舒适地坐在了书桌上。“可以吗？”

“好。”苗木也没什么犹豫，就痛快答应。狛枝靠得很近，呼吸扫在他脸颊上有点痒，于是苗木打了个小小的喷嚏。

苗木的脸几乎是立即就红了——狛枝则有点无奈但更多是开心地笑着，他先是抱着苗木的头用脸颊安慰性地磨蹭了一会，就沿着耳际向下轻轻吻去。这次他并没有停留或者犹豫，而是很自然地就吻上了苗木有点干涩却温暖的嘴唇。他还是不喜欢在自己嘴巴里，不过苗木似乎对他的牙齿有一种执念——那根小舌头，无论狛枝怎么推走，最后都会顽固地黏在自己的犬齿上。

“所以我说，接吻不是这么接的啦……”狛枝拉起对方没怎么受伤的手臂，在指节断断续续地吻着。“而且苗木你啊，全身上下都是血味啊。我只要走进这间房间，除了血液的味道，什么都闻不到了呢。”看着对方似乎是有点想要狡辩的表情，狛枝立即补充，“尝起来也是。从舌头到指尖。”

“好吧好吧，我肯定不会再出去啦……”苗木有点难为情地保证，狛枝满意地跳下桌子，轻手轻脚地抱起苗木。

“乖。”

“但是连雾切桑也不让我见……”苗木知道没什么用，但是还是小小的继续抱怨了下。

“雾切桑至少还要半个月才能控制自己，在此之前你去见她，也只是可能造成你们都会后悔的悲剧而已。”狛枝用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭苗木的额头。“我之前也是花了一个月意识才恢复大部分的。不过苗木君，你是不是有点发烧啊？”

“一个月？那遇见我前的两个月狛枝君都在干嘛？”苗木直接无视了狛枝后面的问题。

“这个啊，虽然很无聊，但是如果苗木君想听的话，我就讲给你喔。”狛枝边说，边将苗木放在柔软的床铺上，“在这之前让我先替苗木君给腿上药，再另外确认一个事情。”

“确认什么？”苗木并没有反抗，但是意识到狛枝在脱自己裤子时，他突然抑制不住结巴。“狛狛狛枝君？”

“确认一下苗木君的伤口，”狛枝简短说明，“我会温柔的。嘘。”

苗木乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。不过过了一会，他又想起了白天和宗方的遭遇。

“如果是伤口的话，早些时候安全区的人帮我检查过了。”苗木现在回想起那个画面还是觉得尴尬极了。“没有僵尸化的征兆。狛枝君不要再担心了。”

“我想确认的不是那么浅的伤口，”狛枝褪下了苗木的最后一层防线，声音还是满是笑意。“请苗木君把屁股抬起来一下好吗？”

***

接下来的一个月里苗木就是在睡眠、无聊、吃饭，以及狛枝对‘不那么浅’的伤口进行的无休止检查中度过的。苗木觉得最后这点简直荒谬极了——如果有什么僵尸化的征兆做过之后就该有了，哪能还有什么潜伏期，而且最重要的一点就是，普通僵尸病毒是通过啃咬传播的。啃咬。牙齿。

但是他又没什么办法反抗狛枝，每次他想说点什么的时候，狛枝肯定会找出更多的理由说服他，或者更干脆地，卖个可怜。

苗木也可以去拜访苗木困和腐川——在塔和心情好批准的情况下。但实际塔和心情不好的时候占大多数，所以苗木基本都是在自己的房间百无聊赖。就算偶尔去拜访苗木困，他也会悲哀的发现自己妹妹有了腐川这个新朋友后，对自己的依赖已经大大减少。

塔和不知在什么地方藏了十天整才再次现身，在这十天里她一直是通过广播发出各种指示。不过塔和再次活动后并没有再招惹苗木，或者专程跑到苗木房间说一些无聊的话。事实上苗木也没有看见过塔和的脸，只是在自己房间时能听见轮椅来回路过的声音。

“真的没有问题吗……”狛枝摸着下巴，在做完对苗木的‘例行检查’后思索着。“难道是我想多了？”

“所以说以后不用做这个了吗？”苗木有点幽怨地提起裤子，声音充满了希望。

“嗯，”狛枝看着苗木闻言得救了的样子，笑了起来。“不用了。别的伤口也基本愈合得差不多了呢。”

苗木伸出手臂和小腿仔细检视着。托狛枝的福，他身上大大小小的伤口已经好得差不多，在狛枝的精心照料下基本都没留什么伤疤——只剩两条比较深的割伤，刚刚掉痂露出粉嫩的新肉。

“既然伤口已经好得差不多了，就再给你一个惊喜吧。”狛枝笑着拉开门，推着苗木走进走廊。

***

苗木得到许可小心翼翼地推开门时，雾切正对着一盘切得整整齐齐的肉小口啜食着。虽然苗木不是很想知道这些肉都是什么肉，但是看见清醒雾切的那一刻他的鼻子还是酸了。

“雾切桑……”苗木抽抽鼻子，也不顾对方还在进食中，一头冲过去抱住雾切。“你没事真是太好了！”

“嗯，苗木君。”雾切眼神温柔地放下叉子，一只手回抱苗木，另一只手则摸了摸苗木的头。“谢谢你。”

狛枝先是笑眯眯地欣赏苗木久别重逢之后的喜悦之情。过了一会儿，他决定这个时刻可能有点过于长了，于是不着痕迹地将苗木拉回到自己身边。

雾切看在眼里，她并没有异议，只是意味深长地对狛枝笑了一下。

“啊，我太激动都忘记了，”苗木急忙牵起狛枝的手，向雾切介绍，“这位是——”

“狛枝凪斗，”雾切自己接了下来，她看着苗木无意识牵起的双手又笑一下。“不用介绍。见苗木君之前已经见过他几次了。”

“之前我单独见过雾切桑几次，”面对苗木疑问的眼神，狛枝解释道，“确认她的精神状态适不适合与苗木君见面。顺便说明一下我们目前的状况。”

“是啊，”雾切合上眼睑，表情有点无奈，但更多是温暖。“毕竟我们两个都觉得提前告诉苗木君的话，苗木君肯定又要不顾安全地溜过来了。”

总有一种这两个人联手起来，是自己末日的感觉。不过苗木觉得就算如此，也幸福极了。

“苗木君也变得很幸福呢，”像是看穿苗木的心事一般，雾切勾起嘴角。“不过叙旧的事情以后再说吧。现在还有要紧事要做，毕竟宗方君还在对僵尸实行剿杀政策。狛枝君，”雾切看向角落。“可以再麻烦你一下吗？”

“最中酱，把摄像头关掉喔？”心领神会地狛枝也向着房间角落笑着。“不然的话我就破坏了啊。”

摄像头？自己的房间里也有吗？被监视的感觉就是这个？所以塔和才能一直掌握自己的行踪？这样说来之前所有的事情……

苗木的脸又不可抑制地红了。

“啊啊啊，久违的团聚，好不容易才到关键时刻的说！”塔和戏剧性的尖叫从广播传出来，“狛枝前辈好狠心喔！算啦算啦，谁叫monaka这么善解人意呢，关就关吧。”

随着一串杂音，塔和的声音从广播中消失。房间的灯光也熄灭了。

苗木不放心地看了看狛枝。“真的就这样关闭了？”

“应该没错，”雾切放下原本在耳朵附近辅助扩音的手掌。“因为电流声完全消失了。”

“最中酱也没什么必要说谎，”狛枝笑着坐在窗台上。“虽然她一直以来就这么可疑啦。”

看着完全赞同的雾切，苗木发现察觉到塔和行动蹊跷的并不是自己一人。“所以禁止单独行动也是？狛枝君的行动并没有被禁止吧？”

“虽说是没有被禁止，但是完全被监视了呢。”狛枝耸耸肩。“每次只要我在不相干的地方闲逛一会，马上就能遇见最中酱呢。”

“……和我之前的情况完全一样啊。”苗木叹了口气。

“这样看来在这栋建筑里展开搜索就完全行不通了呢。”雾切思索着。“不过根据这些天我对于室外嚎叫声的判断，这栋建筑附近，聚集了不少僵尸吧。”

“实际上不是这栋建筑附近，而是整个塔和市都是僵尸的聚集地。”苗木想起之前同塔和花费数个血袋才能突出重围，还有塔和无意间透露的话。“而且最中酱之前有亲口承认过自己是在喂养僵尸。”

“可以说得通，”雾切犹豫了一下。“可是……”

“可是她不可能把底牌放在人眼皮底下吧，”不同于苗木和雾切间严肃的气氛，狛枝还是笑着的。“虽然塔和市离希望峰学院有三天半僵尸的脚程呢。”

“不过最中酱又有直升机还有汽车，对直升机坠毁的事件也毫不介意——说明她还有更厉害的手段吧？”苗木补充道，雾切看着他慎重地点点头。

“没错，她肯定是有手段将这些僵尸在极短的时间里运到希望峰的。关键是这些僵尸到底是不是障眼法？我有些怀疑她在其它某处地方也藏了大量的僵尸。”

“与其担心这个不如先把手头可以做的做了，”狛枝跳下窗台，打断雾切的推理。“不论如何没有线索的情况下，我们是找不到假想中的僵尸的。既然能做出这一步，最中酱肯定是把所有线索都清理干净了。就算这里的僵尸只是备用，早日驱散也比日后增加麻烦好。”

“你说的没错，”雾切点点头。“所以从明天开始我们就要找个理由着手驱散塔和市的僵尸。狛枝君，希望峰学院附近的僵尸进展如何了？”

“已经完成了喔。方圆一天脚程内的僵尸基本都被驱逐出去了。我还要封闭一些主要的道路——因为全部封闭也不太可能。”

“那么明天就开始行动吧。”雾切站起身。“我也参加。”

***

虽然说狛枝准许了雾切的参加，但是苗木却还是被排除在外。他坐在台阶上，看塔和情绪激动地和狛枝大吵“为什么啊？他们可是monaka的宠物啊”，狛枝不知道说了些什么，随后塔和就闷闷不乐地和苗木一同坐在了台阶上。

虽然苗木知道塔和一定是有什么阴谋的，但是不知为何，他心中始终还是觉得她并不是穷凶极恶的坏。苗木看着塔和一边抱怨一边伸展——她之前被雾切咬到的地方没有任何伤痕。

“最中酱，”苗木开口问，“之前的伤口好了？”

“哈？”塔和一开始并没有反应过来，她发现苗木视线所指后心不在焉地答道，“喔。早就好啦，这点小伤对于monaka来说什么都不算。”

所以之前被咬伤的时候果然还是害怕传染腐川和自己吗？是出于自责，还是出于让事情按照剧本走下去的必要？

“monaka好无聊啊，”塔和无精打采地拿起一颗小石子。“要亲眼看着自己饲养的宠物被人赶走了喔？”她将石子丢了出去，又想到什么大叫起来，“啊、对了！”

塔和突然恢复了兴致，拉起不知所措的苗木向自己心爱的轮椅跑去。“这种时候就要主人亲自驱逐才对吧？啊呀呀，真是黏黏糊糊让人欲罢不能的绝望呀！”

***

“甜美、甜美的人类香气，”塔和将一袋血袋扎破，从头到脚地淋到了苗木身上。“啊啊，受不了啦~苗木前辈，让monaka也吃一口吧~”

苗木顶着一身血腥味反胃到不行。他还没来得及说什么或者抗议些什么，塔和就把他按在轮椅他御用的备用位置，一路横冲直撞地开了出去。

“美味的甜点在这里喔~”塔和载着苗木，在塔和市大摇大摆地巡回。

正在和一名僵尸搏斗的狛枝突然之间失去了自己的搏斗对象，他鼻子下有一丝腥甜的气息飘过。他沿着莫以名状的气味看过去，发现了自己之前的目标，正在追逐飞驰轮椅上的塔和，还有全身浸满血液的苗木。

“……最中酱，还有苗木君？”

“看来她是想先动手了。”雾切向狛枝走来，同样看向吸引了全部僵尸注意的塔和。“以帮助我们的名义，将这些僵尸吸引到我们不知道的秘密基地去。”

“不过苗木君也在她身边，不可能有什么大动作的吧？”狛枝干脆放松地坐在了地上。“也许她现在真的是在帮忙驱散僵尸，随便玩玩。”

“但是这种情况也是最恐怖的。”雾切开始思索。“也就是说她还有王牌没有被我们抓到。现在帮助我们只是快速扫清障碍，避免我们在最终决战前拖延太长时间发现她的王牌。”

“我有没有说过，雾切桑，”狛枝舒适地向后倚靠着。“你这个人，思维缜密得让人恐惧啊~”

“彼此彼此，”雾切表情并没有什么波澜。“四个月养出塔和最中这种怪物的你也不差。”

“功劳可不全是我的啊，那孩子之前的人生经历我也只是知道很少的一部分而已。”狛枝笑了笑。“不过没有和雾切桑做敌人真是太好了呢。”

“你在苗木君这边，”雾切闻言勾起嘴角。“只是刚好我也在苗木君这边。”

“是啊，”狛枝突然觉得照到身上的阳光，好像之前自己身为人类时一样暖意十足了。“毕竟我只是个单纯的希望厨啊。”

***

“驱逐作业完成！”傍晚塔和不同寻常地兴奋着，将血液已经凝固在身上的苗木还给雾切和狛枝。苗木身上强烈的血腥气惹得雾切獠牙都露了出来，她转过头去，想走回自己的房间。

“雾切桑，你要去干嘛？”苗木不解地呼唤着。

“……你身上的气味太明显了。避免失控我先回避一下。”雾切抱着手肘回复道，“另外狛枝君，我知道你可能对你的自制力很有信心，不过我劝你还是规避一下更安全。”

雾切一番话下来，不仅是苗木，连狛枝也困惑起来。

“你在说什么啊雾切桑……并没有那么强烈的味道吧？”狛枝看见雾切的眼神后，又补充道，“没有那么大诱惑力。虽然味道还是很大啦……不知最中酱用的什么动物的血，有点腥臭不是很美味的感觉呢。”

“我，”塔和坐在轮椅上，一脸看好戏的表情。“用的可是货真价实的人类血液。”

狛枝这次也搞不清楚。他俯下身，舔了一下苗木脸颊上凝固的血液——后者的脸马上就红了——在舌尖上仔细品味一番。

“但是吃起来真的有一点臭味，虽然还是可以吃的啦。”

“狛枝君，”突然想到什么的苗木兴奋地抓住狛枝的手。“你之前尝出过甜味吧？就是那次，”苗木不太好意思地继续，声音小了很多，“……‘水果和蔬菜’那次。”

塔和突然之间古怪地笑了起来。

“哦那次！”狛枝也想起什么似地兴奋起来。“我还以为是我的错觉呢，原来不是。”

“看来这里只有我一个人不清楚状况呢，”雾切看向苗木，但是后者有点难为情地挠挠脸明显不太想说，她也就作罢了。“算了，事情经过可能也没什么关系。如果我的推理没有错的话，狛枝君前段时间的味蕾对糖分有了反应，现在还对生血这种刺激性的食物产生抗拒。狛枝君属于人类的味觉神经正在恢复。而且，”

雾切摆摆手示意狛枝走到自己身边，她仍不太愿意在这种情况下主动靠近苗木。她卷起狛枝的衣袖，同自己的皮肤对比了一番。“狛枝君的皮肤虽然还是偏白，却没有我的皮肤中的青色。看伤口的话，我的伤口还是类似于僵尸的黑色，而狛枝君的却是暗红色了呢。狛枝君，你最近一次进食和伤口恢复的情况怎么样？”

“食欲不太好，伤口恢复的话，小伤口要两天呢。”

“原来如此，我的话只要半天就可以了，”雾切伸出自己的手。“狛枝君，现在试着全力扳倒我。”

狛枝并没有什么异议，他也伸出自己的手用尽全力。之后，他被雾切单手用出的力气打在了墙壁上。

“狛枝君！”苗木马上跑到狛枝的身边检查他的身体情况，雾切不动声色地又向后退了几步，保持理智的安全距离。

“狛枝君和雾切看身体条件，身为人类的情况应该体力差不多吧。如果现在有这么大差距……”确认了狛枝没事的苗木松了一口气。

“没错。”雾切总结，“他的身体正在恢复成人类。所有僵尸特征正在逐渐弱化。”

“所以说那颗子弹不仅可以让人恢复理智，还可以将身为僵尸的躯体变回人类吗……”狛枝看起来有点难以置信。“所以我……”

“所以狛枝君马上就能变回完完全全的人类了呢！”苗木开心地抱住狛枝，而后者的表情看起来也很快乐。

“不过这也说明我们必须马上采取行动了。”雾切有些严肃地打断了苗木和狛枝，“既然僵尸特征是出于一个不断下降的状态，那么越早行动可利用的价值越大。拖得越久，狛枝君和我的力量越小，更没有办法抵抗其他僵尸的袭击。”

“所以呢？”一直在旁边看好戏的塔和像是终于看到了剧情的高潮。

“所以我们明天一早就出发。”雾切有些防备，最后看了塔和一眼。

TBC


	9. #9

## #9

“但是我们明知道这是最中酱的陷阱啊……”天刚刚亮就被拉起来的苗木坐在后车座打了呵欠。

“可以完成的事项都已经完成了。再耗下去也没有新的线索，所以还是早点行动，利用残存的僵尸特征对我们比较有利一点。”雾切在主驾驶上冷静分析。刚刚上车的时候狛枝曾经主动要求过驾驶，但被回想起直升机事件的苗木坚决地否决了。

“雾切桑，你在临走时留给腐川桑和苗木桑什么东西？”坐在苗木旁边的狛枝问道。

“诶？我怎么没看见？”苗木本来已经昏昏欲睡，闻言又精神起来。

“被你发现了啊。”雾切打方向盘，绕过几个飞奔来的僵尸。“苗木君的话，因为我是趁着塔和最中和你道别时偷偷交给腐川桑的，所以你并没有看见。”

“你昨天一天，借着最中酱去驱逐僵尸的机会，把大楼探索了一遍吧？”狛枝回忆起昨天雾切曾突然消失的几个小时。

“没错，不过也没有什么关键性的线索，因为没有钥匙。”不过雾切的表情可与她话语内容该有的情绪截然不同。她停顿了一会，继续说道，“但以给那两人排除选项的角度来说，应该已经够了。”

“不愧是雾切桑呢。”苗木发自真心地赞美道，然而眼皮又禁不住困倦地垂了下来。

“苗木君睡一觉吧。”狛枝把苗木没什么精神的头放在自己的腿上。“这之后应该就是要连续行动了，在到达希望峰之前，好好保存体力吧。”

***

他们到达希望峰学院旧校舍的时候已经傍晚了。

苗木推开自己之前宿舍的门，雾切和狛枝也一同走了进去。

“真是好怀念啊……”苗木打扫了一下床铺上的灰，然后就扑在了软软的床褥上。“啊还是这里的床最舒服~”

狛枝好奇地四处张望着，而雾切则走到了书桌前，放下自己背来的包裹，仔细在里面搜寻着。

“苗木君，你今晚在这里先休息。”雾切拿出一个奇怪的瓶子和一套叠得整整齐齐的衣服。“现在把你衣服脱了给我。”

“诶？”苗木先是停顿了一下，看清雾切手里的衣服后不好意思地笑了笑。“雾切桑你说清楚啦，不要说这种没头没尾让人误会的话。”

“事先声明，内裤也要给我。”雾切将包裹重新背在身上。“我现在回避一下，一会让狛枝君把你身上的全部衣服交给我。另外，请苗木君明早淋浴，在此之前不要碰这些新衣服。”

“气味吗？”还在四处张望的狛枝并没有回头，兀自说道。

“没错，还请狛枝君监督苗木君一下。他对自己的事有时候不怎么上心。”雾切把奇怪的瓶子放在桌子显眼的位置。“请记得把这个东西帮他擦在身体上。”

“我自己可以擦啦……”苗木抱怨道。他不知道为何雾切突然对自己的自理能力产生了怀疑。

“我只是怕你忘记，这样你就不会忘记了。”雾切翘起嘴角。虽然她的话没什么温度，看她的表情却很温暖。“我去布置一下陷阱，你们两个就在这里休息吧。”

“雾切桑自己去？不用我帮你？”狛枝有点诧异。

雾切摇了摇头，她的神情满足又温柔。“不用了。今天可能是我们的最后一晚。而且要做的没有多少。我一个人就可以。”

苗木还想再说点什么，不过狛枝向他做了个噤声的手势。

“谢谢了雾切桑。”苗木最终说，“我现在去浴室把衣服脱给你。”

“好的。”

苗木走进了浴室。雾切依旧背着背包在门口等着，而狛枝则继续好奇地东看西看，路过衣柜时，他发现衣柜上有一个倒扣的相框，就随手翻了过来。照片上蓝发的清秀女孩和苗木笑得正开心。

狛枝马上又把相框倒扣在原本的位置。

“就是你想象中的那个人。”明显已经察觉到狛枝不正常的雾切貌似无心地说道，“具体你可以问问苗木君。”

“……”狛枝没有回答，脸色很差。

“怎么了？看你这样子应该也知道她吧？”雾切没有预料到狛枝的反应如此激烈。“只不过是前可能的竞争对手再加一段伤心往事而已，情敌都算不上，而且看苗木的样子已经完全走出阴影了。你不至于这样吧？”

狛枝还是没有说话。这时苗木的声音在浴室响起了。

“狛枝君，帮我拿下衣服。”

“好的。”不是平时上扬的语调，狛枝走了过去拿出衣服交给雾切，然后转身就要回去，不过他被雾切抓住了手腕。

“你样子有点奇怪，”虽然没有皱眉头，但是雾切的眼神还是很凌厉。“你……就只有这一晚了。”

“放心吧雾切桑，”狛枝终于抬起头露出自己苦涩的笑脸。

“我只是怪我自己而已。”

***

“开始吗？”苗木站在金属门的开关前，有一点紧张。

“嗯。”雾切瞥向自从昨晚开始情绪就明显很低落的狛枝。希望这家伙身上别出什么差错。

苗木吞咽了一口口水，按下了之前一直失效的按钮。

电流声响起，一个巨大的荧幕缓缓从铁门上方降了下来。屏幕停稳之后，江之岛盾子久违的人类身影在荧幕上出现了。

“早上好啊各位，主人公登场这一幕还真是让人心潮澎湃呢。唔噗噗，居然真是苗木你这家伙闯到这里的啊？我那个残念的姐姐看男人的眼光难得不错呢~不亏得她背叛我偷偷把解药拿出来呀~”

“背叛你？”面对久违的老同学，雾切完全没有留情。“这一切都是你计划好的吧？另外果然是你啊，江之岛。”

“没错喔侦探小姐，你在学校那个时候就聪明得碍眼呢，没想到能活到现在啊。奉劝你一句，人傻一点活得比较久喔？”江之岛夸张地大笑道，“我可是江之岛盾子诶，背叛当然也是我计划好的啦。引诱那个残念姐姐背叛我。多谢她啊，我可是玩得很开心呢。”

“你也是人工智能吗？”苗木皱紧眉头问道，“和七海桑一样？”

“没错喔，江之岛盾子本人的人工智能，如假包换~”江之岛摆出夸张的可怜眼神。“毕竟人家本体已经被苗木君给杀掉了啊，向着大脑就是一枪，黏黏糊糊脑浆四溢呢。啊啊，想起来就让人受不了啊，希望君帅气的样子快让人流口水啦~不过说起来杀掉啊~苗木君杀掉的可不止可怜的盾子一个人呢~”

苗木的眼睛陡然瞪大。雾切发现苗木的样子也有些不对之后，立即开口：“不要再胡说这些没有意义的事情。除了你之外苗木君可是连僵尸都没有杀过。”

“谁知道了呢~”江之岛令人讨厌地拉长语调，“要说谁会知道，应该是我们亲爱的狛枝君最清楚了吧~”

“不要再动摇我们了，我们不会上你的当的。”雾切完全不受影响，但是她看向两人征求同意时，却惊讶得发现两个人脸色都不怎么好。“苗木君？”

“江之岛……之前七海桑说过最后的考验，就是你这一关吧。”苗木低着头好像隐忍着什么。

“没错~本来我想让最中那家伙把你妹妹搞来，或者把这个狛枝君——两人一起更好啦，当你的面杀掉之类的。不过不知是你幸运还是我幸运呢，我就刚刚好发现苗木君居然有这么大一个肮脏的秘密耶。不利用一下，怎么对得起我江之岛盾子的名号呢~唔噗噗，我是不是无意间暴露了我的间谍啦？不过这也无所谓，反正到这一步都是无用的废子啦~”

“那应该就是我幸运吧。”苗木抬起头，露出了他笑脸——他隐忍的其实是自己的笑容。“不过这些事情你是怎么知道的？透过僵尸你可以全部看见？”

“喂，为什么这个时候还会笑啊！好恐怖好恐怖，表面温柔体贴的苗木君实际是个杀人为乐的食人魔诶！”江之岛盾子举起双臂。“好吧好吧盾子投降啦，盾子作为反派人物也好怕呢。”

雾切捕捉到了‘食人’这个单词。

“因为那一夜一直在观察我们的只有一只岸边的僵尸而已。”苗木丝毫没理会江之岛转移的话题。“你可以透过所有僵尸的眼睛观察？”

“没错喔。全世界的江之岛盾子化呢。就算盾子我身体死去了，这些僵尸也将作为我的眼睛我的意志，替我完成未完成的事业呢。”

“那么就一言为定了，我解决这个问题，你就要放我们进去。”苗木坚定地说道。

“喂，怎么回事啊？为什么一点都不会动摇啊，希望君好恐怖喔！快来狛枝君，看你的样子已经想到了吧，快回想起希望君是如何因为你，因为自己的情人，亲手把自己之前的心仪对象杀掉的喔？虽然前心仪对象已经变成僵尸了，不过按照可爱苗木君的理论，他们可都是可以变成人类、还是人类的喔？快想想你清醒的时候，舞园沙耶香的尸体已经只剩下那么一点点。你的苗木君可是为了你，把自己前心仪对象的尸体嚼成肉末喂给昏迷的你喔？我的天啊，真的是好罗曼蒂克呢。真是令人绝望级的罗曼蒂克呀。”

“我……”一直没说话的狛枝终于开口了，他的声音沙哑得要命。

“狛枝君，”苗木握起狛枝的手。“相信我。”

“怎么能不相信你啊苗木君，”狛枝苦笑道，“我只是怪我自己而已。”

“如果换做以前的狛枝君一定要对我失望了吧，明明希望是不可能做这种事的。”苗木笑了笑。“狛枝君真的做到承诺了呢——相信我的希望是长远的，即使我偶尔让你失望，也还是会继续相信我是希望的。但是啊，狛枝君，”

苗木另一只手也伸过来，两只手与狛枝的十指交叉，他温暖地笑着。“你可以更相信我一点。我可是你的希望啊。”

狛枝看见苗木抬起的右手手腕上浅浅的一条粉色新肉。他想起木筏上自己醒来时，除了舞园残缺不堪腥臭的尸体，还有苗木右手手腕缠得乱糟糟的一团绷带。他还想起了塔和市的那些夜晚，自己给苗木换药时右腕上不深不浅的伤口。

“抱歉，”狛枝不顾周遭的人，径直抓起苗木右手的手腕吻了上去。“因为醒来尸体就那个样子，你的嘴巴里和我的嘴巴里都有血腥味，然后昨晚看见舞园的相片所以我……”

“如果是普通尸体的话就可以接受，舞园桑的尸体就不能接受？狛枝君你是什么逻辑啊？”苗木觉得有点好笑。

“喂喂喂，你们搞什么啊？不要在我面前卿卿我我好吗，快点给我解释清楚！”江之岛不耐烦地大叫，“不解释清楚可别想在我这里通过喔？”

“所以只要我们全员对这件事全盘接受，没有绝望，你就会放我们过去？”狛枝终于重拾了精神，对江之岛说道。

“呜哇，怎么连亲爱的狛枝君都变得这么恐怖喔？好喔，盾子答应你们，如果知道事实后，你们还有心情继续前进那就随便吧~你们可要洗好耳朵听清楚喔：苗木诚在自己情人狛枝凪斗过度饥饿昏迷之后，打死了自己之前的心仪对象舞园沙耶香，并且自己用嘴巴把尸体咀嚼诚肉末之后喂给了狛枝凪斗呢。”

“你说得不对喔。”

狛枝笑着举起苗木的右腕。“苗木君喂给我的不是舞园桑的尸体，而是他自己的血。”

“没错，”苗木也亮出伤口。“你看到喂食的景象，还有狛枝君所说我嘴里的血腥味，都是因为我自己手腕伤口划得不深，另外狛枝君自己也喝不了，所以我才自己在手腕上吸一口血再喂他一口的。另外舞园桑是被谁杀的、又是如何不得全尸，一直处于观察者位置的江之岛更清楚吧？”

“对没错正如你们所说，”本来有些震惊的江之岛，突然又想到了什么似的，反而大大方方地承认了，“但是别以为可以这么轻松就解决喔？不管怎么说啦‘苗木君’，拜你所赐，‘狛枝君’可是把舞园沙耶香给吃了呢。”

“比起死去的人，我觉得活着的人更重要，毕竟活着的人要背负死去的人继续前行的。”

“只不过是漂亮话罢了，”江之岛抱着手肘，自信满满。“你比谁都清楚舞园沙耶香那番话是骗人的吧？”

“‘如果变成僵尸的话，苗木君一定要杀掉我喔？’什么的、对你有帮助的话‘腿和心脏都拿去’什么的，全部全是谎话喔，毕竟被僵尸咬到，还要用手帕包着欺骗苗木君，临变僵尸前还大叫着‘我不要死’呢。苗木诚，你最清楚了吧？再想一想喔，我残念姐姐给你留下的子弹，怎么就被舞园沙耶香瞒着你拿去了呢？真的这么不怕死的人，会做这种事情吗？快想一想吧苗木诚，舞园沙耶香发现自己不仅死了，还被僵尸吃得渣也不剩，该是怎样令人愉快的表情呢？还会说‘苗木君，可以救你情人，我不介意喔’这样的话吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“江之岛，真正杀死舞园桑的人是你，混淆概念、利用负罪感是不能攻击到我的。”苗木并没有受到江之岛话语的影响。“我的责任我自己会担起来，这些都是我继续前进的理由，而不是倒下逃避的借口。因为这些牺牲，所以我必须要打倒你。”

“苗木君！”

“你也听到了江之岛，”雾切笑笑看着狛枝激动地握住苗木的手。“你的话已经不起作用了。所以可以放我们过去了吗？”

江之岛不爽地看着身边几乎要开出花朵的狛枝，和无奈又有一点开心的苗木，决定把攻击目标转向雾切。“暂时不提他们两个，你算怎么回事啊侦探小姐？不用看也明白你在这个奇怪组合里是属于电灯泡的角色吧？”

“江之岛，你已经绝望到拿这样没有意思的手段攻击了吗？我觉得和你解释人与人之间的信任和感情也没有必要，”不想浪费时间的雾切直接要求，“快打开门让我们进去。”

“……好啊，既然你们这么想送死的话。”江之岛突然歇斯底里起来，她大笑着打开荧幕上的开关。与之相对应的，苗木三人面前的金属门缓缓升起。

“祝你们一路死得愉快~”

***

走过大门之后苗木的手突然开始抖。雾切几乎是和狛枝同时发现的，但是她并没有说什么，只是看着狛枝示意性地侧了一下头。狛枝点点头，上前握住苗木颤抖的手指。

倒扣的相框。就算嘴上再怎样说，实际也不可能不在乎吧。

“我在左面，你们两个在右侧搜索一下吧。”简单地留下指示，雾切就向左侧走廊走去。

“苗木君我们走吧。”狛枝拉起苗木。“不快点的话僵尸就要来了。”

“……我有好好成为狛枝君的希望吗？”苗木的笑容有点勉强，他的手依旧冰冷颤抖。“抱歉这个时候不应该……”

“应该喔，”狛枝耐心地俯下身，额头轻轻贴着苗木的。“不管什么时候苗木君的事情都是最优先考虑的呢。而且苗木君你表现超棒，但实际上你做什么都是我的希望，所以不用太勉强自己。话说回来，应该担心的其实是我，”狛枝注视着苗木的眼睛，“我有好好地在苗木君需要的时候，支持苗木君吗？”

“狛枝君是做得最好的，”苗木这次发出真心的笑容，反扣狛枝握住自己的手指。“舞园桑的事情我结束再告诉你，我们走吧。”

“好。”狛枝心情愉快地随手推开了身边的门。他和苗木走进室内，发现桌子上显眼的位置放了一把钥匙和一张纸条，纸条上写着“第一把钥匙”。

“‘第一把钥匙’？该不会是……”苗木难以置信地拿起纸条。狛枝这时已经拿起了钥匙，转身走到隔壁门前用钥匙随意扭了扭。

门开了。苗木在房间里寻找了一下，这次是在陈列柜里发现的钥匙和纸条。纸条上写着“第二把钥匙”。

“看来你们已经找到线索了呢。”雾切的声音从苗木身后传来，“左侧的房间全部上锁了。我尝试过暴力破坏，但是和之前的金属门属于同一性质，纹丝不动呢。”

“就是想尽力拖延我们的时间吗……”狛枝拿起钥匙，带着两人向左侧的走廊走去，过了一会儿在一扇门前驻足，把手中的钥匙插进钥匙孔。

门又开了。三人走进房间搜索了片刻，而后雾切在椅背的夹缝里发现了第三把钥匙。

“难道要我们把所有的房间都这样探索一遍吗……而且钥匙藏得越来越隐蔽了呢。”苗木叹了口气，他说，“幸好有狛枝君在，不然说不定要多久呢。”

“苗木的运气也不差，”狛枝拿起钥匙，继续向外走。“你也可以的。”

“……我很怀疑……”

“其实这个设计反而可以说是克制幸运的能力，”雾切边走边说，“如果是真正的幸运，在没有限制条件的情况下，可能打开的第一个房间就是目标房间。而且因为这个设计，我们就不能分开探索了。可以说是消耗我们时间最多的方案了呢。”

“所以江之岛到底为什么要这样啊……”苗木脚步停顿了一下，狛枝笑眯眯地回头问他是不是这个房间，惹得他连连摆手。“诶我不是说这个……”

狛枝插进钥匙，门再次打开。

“有两个运气比较好的我们也很幸运呢，”说着绕口的话，雾切看着对自己的幸运感到无法置信的苗木，笑出声，“就这样一鼓作气地继续找下去吧。”

***

“舞园桑，”结束搜查的苗木叹息着走向舞园。“我这边什么收获都没有呢。一点点食物残渣都没有找到啊，舞园桑的情况呢？如果没问题我们去和十神他们汇合吧？”

“舞园桑？”

没有得到回应，苗木注意到舞园的脸色很不好。她视线游离，似乎是在苗木脖子上挂着的子弹上看了一会，就又躲开。如此反复了几次，苗木终于又注意到舞园手臂上包裹了一块泛黄的手帕。

“舞园桑，到底怎么了？”苗木关切地问着。舞园咬紧嘴唇，似乎在做生死挣扎。她眼睛盯着苗木胸前的子弹， 似乎下定决心。

“苗木君，请你用那颗……”说到一半，舞园突然歇斯底里起来，“对不起我做不到，对不起我做不到啊！对不起死亡真的是太恐怖了，我真的无法控制自己遵守承诺啊！”

“舞园桑？”苗木想要伸手去安抚舞园紧绷的神经，但是手臂却被对方用尽全力打回。

“对不起苗木君，你就当我没存在过吧。我不想死、不想死啊！”舞园大哭着跑向了未知的深处，虽然苗木在她身后企图挽留她，但是还是在一名僵尸的纠缠下，将舞园跟丢了。

TBC


	10. #10

## #10

是苗木一行人打开大半数房间的时候，出现的第一只僵尸。僵尸先是在走廊里漫无目的地疯跑着，在距离苗木大概七米时突然狂暴地扑向苗木，却被狛枝按着在地上。

“怎么处理？”狛枝问道。

“直接丢出去吧，这里是二楼，离出口还是很近的。”雾切说道，“不过好奇怪，我明明有把旧校舍的入口封住的。”

“要一起去看看确认一下吗?”狛枝擒住僵尸，准备好将它丢出去。

“不，你和苗木继续搜索，我自己去就可以。”雾切把挣扎的僵尸从狛枝手中接过来。

“或者可以这样，”刚把僵尸交出去的狛枝就把苗木背到了肩膀上，后者明显不太情愿但是没有反抗。“这种情况下是绝对不可以走散的吧？我背着苗木一起过去，这样快些。”

“说得也对。”雾切擒着僵尸，同狛枝飞快地向旧校舍大门跑去。

然而出乎预料的是，大门并没有遭受到任何破坏。雾切打开了门，门的附近也没有僵尸游荡。狛枝放下苗木，将雾切手中的僵尸接下，用力丢了出去。

“放心吧，这种距离僵尸是不会死的，”狛枝轻松地拍拍手。“只是重伤，过几天就恢复啦。不信的话苗木君可以扔一下我试试喔？”

“狛枝君这种时候不要再开玩笑……”苗木半是抱怨地向前方看了一下，手臂和腿已经摔断的僵尸陷在地表中呲牙吼叫。苗木心有余悸地想要退回继续探索，却被更远处的景象震惊了。

“是我的小陷阱，”并没有等苗木问出口，雾切就贴心地解释，“虽然构造简单了一点，但是还是有点用的。”

岂止是有点用。眼前的僵尸基本都上了这个陷阱的当。旧校舍和另外一栋建筑的屋顶之间悬着一根类似于钢丝的绳子，而最中间悬挂着浸满血液的苗木旧衣服。苗木继续向下看去，成千的僵尸在地面上挤成一座小山，争先恐后地向上堆叠。有一些僵尸好不容易爬到最上面，又被后来居上的僵尸挤到了外围。

并没有在这里继续浪费时间，雾切关上了大门，三人重返二楼。

“我都不知道原本已经来了这么多僵尸……”重新回到二楼的苗木手指颤抖地插进钥匙，打开房门。“因为到目前为止也就碰到了那一个……所以一开始旧校舍外面就是行不通的吗，我本来还以为可以钻‘禁止离开希望峰学园’这个漏洞。不愧是雾切桑，真的是好厉害。”

“原来如此，”狛枝在搜寻钥匙的过程中思索。“僵尸对苗木的判断机制是‘气味’吗？”

“没错，”雾切仔细检查墙壁与地板之间的交接，在一个不显眼的凹槽中取出了钥匙，她站起身示意大家可以继续寻找下一个房间。“僵尸是不会思维的，凭借本能行动。所以江之岛对于僵尸下达的指令不可能是‘搜寻希望峰学园旧校舍的苗木诚’，而应该是更容易判断的‘搜寻大概位置附近的人类’。因为一开始江之岛限定进入封闭区域的人类只有苗木君，所以我猜她这条规则除去恶趣味以外，还应该是僵尸本身的限制条件决定的。”

“而且利用物理手段将苗木身上的人类气味最大可能地削弱吗……这样确实能起到迷惑作用呢。幸好苗木君今天早晨没有忘记擦那个东西呢。”狛枝试着在一间房门前转动钥匙，但是这次并没有开，“看来也不能一直幸运呀。”

“雾切桑做了多少陷阱？”继续向前走的苗木问道。

“四个吧，除了外边的三个，还有一个不同类型的在旧校舍的一层。”雾切跟随刚刚打开另一扇门的狛枝进入房间，展开搜索。“因为我不能确定江之岛设定的位置范围有多大，所以只能在旧校舍附近搭建陷阱。毕竟我们材料不多，不能浪费。”

“啊！”苗木在花瓶里面摸到了钥匙，他开心地向两个人摆了摆。

“不过关闭了旧校舍的大门，苗木君人类气味的有效范围半径被削弱到七米，本可以不必去管外面的僵尸吧。”狛枝拿起苗木交过来的钥匙，对着苗木笑了一下。“谢谢苗木君。我们的房间现在大概打开七成。”

“……还是谨慎一些好。”雾切边走边环抱手肘思索。“不过刚才那个僵尸是怎么出现的……”

突然之间旧校舍的灯光变成了红色。警报声响起，江之岛盾子疯狂的笑声也从广播里传来了。

“First Attack！”

突然之间苗木身边的墙壁打开了。四只僵尸从墙壁的黑洞中跳了出来，但狛枝反应很快地将苗木护在了身后。

“果然如我所料，”雾切折断了其中一只僵尸的手臂，又将另外一只僵尸踢向楼下。“江之岛要求不能破坏墙壁，一是防止我们作弊，二是墙壁是从地下运输僵尸的管道啊。”

“而且如果从墙壁运输僵尸，就可以非常随意地自由选择楼层了呢。毕竟如果是地板的话，只能运送到第一层。就像现在外面那些僵尸一样。”

“我们的脚下就是僵尸的巢穴吗……”苗木看着狛枝将另外的僵尸踢向楼下，拿出钥匙插进钥匙孔，门没有开。

“应该就是如此。但是这个地下巢穴的控制开关肯定不止江之岛这里有。”雾切看着苗木打开另一间房间，门开了。“因为这些僵尸不吃食物是会死掉的。”

“塔和最中……”苗木在海报后面找到了钥匙。虽然他找到了钥匙，但是并不怎么开心。

“没错。”雾切站起身，准备搜寻下一个房间。“之前她在塔和市圈养那么多僵尸不是没有理由的。”

又有几名僵尸从墙壁中被运输了上来。

“首先聚集人类，利用人类避难所吸引僵尸源源不断地前往塔和市，然后再将塔和市的僵尸作为希望峰学院地下僵尸的食物吗。”狛枝坐在一只僵尸身上，并将另外一只扔到了墙壁上。“真是看不出来，最中酱的手段也挺高明的啊。现在我们就先把这些僵尸都丢到一楼游荡？”

“嗯。一楼有个小机关，僵尸一旦身处一楼，在空间未满的情况下，是不会向上走的。我们要在二层及以上活动，所以它们在一楼的话暂时没有危险。如果一楼的僵尸数量超过负荷，就由狛枝或者我其中一个去打开一楼的大门，利用血袋疏散。”雾切打开单肩背包，露出里面的五个血袋，分出两个交给将僵尸扔下楼梯的狛枝，继续向前走着。“抱歉，只剩这些——只要保证大门关闭的情况下僵尸都聚集在一楼，应该就不会出现什么问题。”

“直接让大门一直打开不好吗？”苗木边走边问。他身旁的墙壁突然打开，一双僵尸的手臂差点将他拉下去——还好在墙壁还未完全闭合的状态下，雾切将僵尸踢回墙壁的空洞里。

“我之前也考虑过这个，但是有点冒险。”雾切一边思索一边走上楼梯。“直接将大门打开的话，一楼负载不了的僵尸就会自行离开旧校舍。但是这一切都是建立在苗木君人类的气息被削弱的前提下。苗木君一旦受伤，旧校舍外上万的僵尸就都要察觉到他的存在、涌进这个除去大门外别无出口的建筑里了。”

“不如说其实雾切桑所有的胜算都是建立在这个前提之下的吧？”狛枝将几只游荡的僵尸摔下楼梯，他站在一扇还没有开过的门前，插入钥匙。

雾切没有说话，算是默认了。她抬头仰望头顶的吊灯。观察了一会儿，她就一步跳上去扯下金属链条上拴着的钥匙。

“苗木君万一受伤，关闭的门还可以起到阻绝外界僵尸的屏障作用。”雾切走出门。“所以我们就谨慎一点，暂时先保持着门关闭的状态吧。不过苗木君，”雾切从背包里拿出一把手枪和两盒子弹，郑重地放进苗木的手里。雾切从眼角瞥向狛枝——后者表情虽然不快但是并没有太过明显。“我希望你明白，最重要的事是保住性命。”

“虽然很想说我一定会保护苗木君，”狛叹了口气，他伸出手指将苗木拿着枪的拳头握得更紧。“但现在可不是说大话的时候啊。对我来说，还是苗木君本身最重要。”

苗木看了看自己手中的枪和子弹。最后他点了点头。

苗木一行人现在处于旧校舍的最顶层。雾切将几个零星游荡的僵尸扔下楼梯，苗木则在狛枝的保护下寻找还没有开过的房间试钥匙。试到第三扇门的时候，钥匙有效了。与此同时，走廊里原本淡红色的灯光突然变为为血红色。

“Second Attack!”江之岛的笑声在断断续续的广播里响着，“开胃菜来啦！”

苗木附近突然出现了十几只僵尸，雾切上前迎住部分僵尸，而狛枝当机立断地将苗木抱在怀里扑进了刚刚打开的房间，然后猛地关上了门。

“门是破坏不掉的，暂时在这里躲一下。找到钥匙交给雾切桑，之后的探索由她单独继续吧。”狛枝边说边放下苗木，准备去搜寻钥匙。

雾切看到狛枝带着苗木躲在门里，也就没有再与僵尸对峙，而是依靠在墙上等苗木狛枝寻找钥匙，任凭僵尸破坏身边的金属门。

苗木完全沉浸在搜查之中，所以在对面墙壁发出声响时，他完全没有注意到。

“苗木君！”狛枝突然伸出手来将他推去了门旁的墙壁；苗木摸着被撞晕的后脑勺，刚想抬头问狛枝怎么了，就被身边的景象震惊了。

“门被破坏了！”僵尸黑血淋淋的手臂穿过门板，就在苗木耳边挥舞着。苗木气喘吁吁地将手边的柜子挪到门前——门外的雾切也发现了情形不对，开始阻止僵尸的破坏行动——企图再抵挡一下僵尸袭击，他的手在碰到柜子左边的对角线内侧时，似乎摸到了什么冰凉的金属物体。

“狛枝君，我找到钥匙了，”苗木喘息着用肩膀抵着柜子，防止柜子后面的僵尸破门而入，左手则用力去拉嵌在木板中的钥匙。“狛枝君？”良久没得到回应，苗木向狛枝的方向看去，发现狛枝正在和两只僵尸搏斗，而又有另外一只僵尸从墙壁里爬了出来。

当机立断，苗木掏出手枪上膛拉保险栓，粗略地对准了几个僵尸胸口打了三枪。由于冲力的关系与狛枝纠缠的僵尸被打到了墙上，狛枝看准时机抱起苗木，将已经损坏的柜子连同基本没剩什么的门一起推出了门框——聚集在门口的十几个僵尸被冲散，狛枝趁机把怀里的苗木用力抛向远处的雾切。

“狛枝君！钥匙！恶——”急忙大声叫喊的苗木差点呕吐出来。雾切已经尽量温柔，但是强大的冲力还是令苗木感到自己的内脏几乎要被挤碎。他捂住了嘴巴，雾切背着他在僵尸的追逐中飞奔。

“苗木君，就算真的是胃涌上来也不能吐。”雾切的呼吸还是很平稳，而在她背上的苗木几乎要被颠簸得昏死过去。他们的身后全是僵尸，在更后面的地方似乎有什么东西尖锐地刮蹭地板一路冲来。苗木强忍着呕吐和晕眩感，手指颤抖地对准身后的僵尸躯干把弹膛里的子弹打完，几只僵尸退了几步，露出后面推着柜子的狛枝。

“闪开！”狛枝大喊。雾切闻言向左侧未打开的门跳去，飞驰的柜子险险地擦破了她的手臂，将原本追在他们身后的大部分僵尸撞在走廊尽头。

并没有时间去欣赏僵尸惨叫和木屑纷飞，苗木抓过了狛枝抛来的钥匙——后者正跑过来帮他抵挡身边残余的僵尸——苗木手指有些不听使唤，试了好几次才把钥匙插进孔里。

门开了。

雾切将僵尸拦在外面，等苗木和狛枝一起冲进门内后才转了个身进去，反手关上门抵在门板上。狛枝一边阻止房间里原有的僵尸靠近苗木，一边将旁边的书柜推给了雾切。而在雾切固定书柜的时候，苗木则边给手枪上膛边寻找钥匙。

“门、门被打开过就可以破坏了，”苗木拉开所有柜子的抽屉，又掀开地毯。“恐怕一楼的大门也是……”

“所以不要去管计划，速战速决。”雾切固定好书柜之后，加入苗木寻找钥匙。“剩下四个房间。这层两个，二楼两个。”

“如果要拖延时间……”苗木急切地将垃圾桶里的东西全部倒出来，墙壁里又跳出一个僵尸，但是被狛枝同自己正在对付的那个一起拦住了。“这层是顶层。下一个房间肯定是在二楼。”

“没错。”雾切看到苗木从垃圾中翻找出钥匙的一刻，就把他单手抱起，另一只手握着刚刚拆下的窗帘架，踢开了门前几乎要碎掉的书架，用窗帘架将门口的僵尸向外推去。

已经大半个走廊都是僵尸了。墙壁还时不时地打开，添几只僵尸进来。

雾切手中的架子走到楼梯口时就断掉了。这时狛枝从身后跑了过来，向楼梯角落扔碎了一袋血袋。

原本追逐着雾切的僵尸，都被突如其来的血腥味吸引了。雾切抓住机会，跟随狛枝从楼梯上翻跳下去。下面还是有许多僵尸，狛枝又扔了一个血袋，三个人趁着空当直接冲到二楼走廊。

左边尽头的房间？还是右侧尽头的房间？雾切还没有问出口，狛枝就向右指了指。

“狛枝君！”雾切将背包甩给狛枝，后者拿出其中的一个血袋用力向左侧扔去。大半个走廊的僵尸纷纷向那边冲去，剩下几只依旧追着雾切的僵尸，被苗木的子弹打中胸膛，抵在了墙壁上。快到目标房间门口的时候，狛枝又向左侧扔了一个血袋，将门口聚集的僵尸吸引出来。

苗木在雾切和狛枝的保护下，颤抖地将钥匙插进钥匙孔。身后将血袋残渣舔食干净的僵尸又注意到苗木，企图扑过来。

我的幸运啊我的幸运啊我的幸运啊！

门开了。

苗木雾切狛枝立刻躲到门里。现在走廊里已经挤满了僵尸，嘶吼声震耳欲聋。

红色的灯光熄灭了。一种像是备用紧急照明用的微弱灯光亮起。苗木凭借灯光几乎什么也看不见。突然刺耳的电流声在广播里传出。苗木顿时有了一种不好的预感。

“主菜来啦。”江之岛兴奋的叫声在嘶吼的衬托中响起，“Final Attack！”

苗木听着门外的吼叫，又看了看正在与雾切和狛枝搏斗的三只僵尸，感觉自己的心脏被揪紧得几乎要爆炸。他一身冷汗，捏紧手里的枪，等待最后的爆发。

但是什么都没有。

“啊咧？”江之岛的声音听起来可以称之为疑惑，“怎么没出来呢？”

苗木握着手里被汗水浸得湿滑的枪，惊奇地发现不仅没有预想中的爆发，连墙壁都不会再打开送新僵尸上来。他摸摸地板，在角落里发现了钥匙。

“看来腐川桑她们找到了塔和最中隐藏的开关。”雾切把僵尸按在桌子上说。

“是侦探小姐搞的鬼啊，给我的间谍又安排了小间谍。算啦，这种事盾子我也不计较，算是扯平啦。”江之岛的声音听起来毫不在乎，似乎完全不在意自己精心的计划泡汤，“话说回来，你们不会觉得这种情况就算赢了吧？”

“并没有这样觉得，”雾切一边按着僵尸一边在口袋中摸索，拿出一把手枪直指僵尸的头。“剩下就是在你搞什么新花样之前，尽快杀条路出来。”

“唔噗噗，”江之岛的声音依旧十分愉悦，“真的是这样吗？你们可是英雄喔？这些可是人类喔？这样真的好吗苗木君？”

“只剩下一个血袋，没有牺牲的话也不能最后战胜你。”雾切冷着眼睛食指扣在扳机上。“抱歉了。”

“哈哈哈，上当啦。”

“雾切桑，是陷阱！”在雾切扣动扳机那一刻，狛枝突然伸出左手将她推了一下。原本瞄准僵尸大脑的子弹射在了僵尸的右肩上。

“狛枝君你做——”

“啊啊啊！”

苗木的惨叫和雾切的诘问同时响起。江之岛疯狂的笑声作为背景音在广播里不停回荡着。

“你们可是要拯救人类的英雄呀，这种危险举动怎么可以发生呢？！不可以对同类怀抱杀意呀，这不是苗木君的行事准则嘛。所以盾子就好心提醒一下你们该做的事情吧。”

狛枝难以置信地看向苗木被冈格尼尔之枪贯穿了的右肩。

“你们还真是幸运耶。下次再对僵尸起了杀意打头的话，可是要直接穿透亲爱希望君的大脑了喔？”

冈格尼尔之枪缓缓地拔了出来。苗木颤抖的身体摇摇晃晃，一大滩血液落在地板上。

“这次你们虽然有杀意，看在没打死僵尸的事实上，就给你们苗木君一个同样的伤口以示警戒吧。就这样，要注意喔。”

糟了。苗木用手按住伤口，但是血止不住地流。他忍住疼痛向门口看去，僵尸穿过门板在空中乱抓的手臂更疯狂了。

“狛枝君，你听我说，”苗木努力镇定下来，他把钥匙丢给狛枝。“你继续去找最后的房间。我和雾切出去外面活动。”

“可是外面……！”狛枝还想再说什么，但是被苗木坚定的眼神把剩余的话都堵了回去。

“没时间了……马上僵尸就要全部涌进旧校舍，拜托了！相信我！”苗木大叫，“我相信你！”

狛枝的情绪稳定下来。他脱下自己没有血迹的外套，扔给苗木，然后抓着手中的僵尸走到门口。

“我马上就找到胜利开关。”他说。

失去一个人掩护的苗木和雾切更加艰难了。没有任何保护的房间已经不能呆下去，但是走廊里现在已经聚满了僵尸，就是雾切一个人行动都举步维艰，更何况带着苗木这个受伤的人类。

雾切将苗木染血的外套穿在自己身上，并且把剩余的血袋和苗木流出的血涂在自己身上。

“苗木君，快跑。活下去。只要活下去。”她说。

这里是二楼。苗木在雾切把自己当作诱饵之后顺利地跑到了一楼。他一边流着眼泪一边跑——他不知道雾切究竟还能不能活下来、他也不知道自己能不能活下来、雾切的牺牲是否白费，他什么都不知道，只能跑。

他一边喘息一边徒劳地对身边的僵尸射出不致命的子弹。他的手臂被僵尸咬到，虽然很轻、被躲开，但是一圈流血的浅浅牙印还留在那里。而雾切早已不见人影，似乎被大批僵尸涌回到走廊里侧。

外面的陷阱还有效果，僵尸在围着诱饵转，但旧校舍的大门已经被破坏。一大片光撒了进来，苗木觉得自己简直一伸手就可以够到了。

可恶啊。他怎么可以在这里结束。

说好了要他相信自己……说好了相信他。

……说好了做那个人的希望的。

苗木喘息着，视线开始模糊。周围原本被雾切吸引走大批僵尸的空旷，又被前赴后继扑过来的僵尸填满。

***

狛枝打开了门却没有找到钥匙。他狂暴地将屋子里的桌椅全掀了过来，但是依旧没找到。

“江之岛，你想要什么！”狛枝推开挤在身边的僵尸。“我和你换钥匙！”

“这可是作弊喔。但是也没办法啦，因为这把钥匙本来就不存在，是需要交换的。”江之岛嬉笑的声音从广播里传来，“就这样，你拿你身体上和钥匙差不多大的某个部件做交换吧~”

江之岛的话音还没落，狛枝就将自己整条左臂扯了下来。扔在地上。

“除了命全给你。命通关之后也可以给你。”

狛枝伸出右手。

“把钥匙给我。”

TBC


	11. #The Last Bullet

##  #The Last Bullet

距苗木消失已经过去了两个星期。

有一些人根本就不相信他还活着，比如宗方。有些人原本抱有希望，但在寻找过程中却慢慢丧失信心，比如叶隐。

最后还在寻找苗木的人就只剩下狛枝和雾切。不过雾切作为正在恢复中的僵尸人类，大部分行动都被未来机关限制，所以她只能等待，把寻找的任务交给狛枝。

狛枝已经在苗木消失的这段时间里完全恢复成人类了。他的皮肤复原为柔软而又有弹性，血液也变回成正常的鲜红色。他的牙齿还是很尖锐，锋利的边缘像是对过去经历的证明，无论使用何种办法也不能削平。

但狛枝并不在乎这些。他不在乎这些，别人有没有发现他曾经是僵尸根本不重要，甚至现在他是不是人类也无所谓。他对这些事情的态度就像是决战那天，未来机关在事情顺利解决后派人来支援他们，一定要把那截地板上的手臂给他接上时一样。

全部、全部都是没有意义的事情。

但最后他的手臂还是接上了，托残余无几僵尸恢复力的福，到现在也没有什么后遗症还可以好好使用。雾切的状况当时比较惨，全身上下被其他僵尸啃食得残缺不堪，奄奄一息地熬过了一个星期，恢复力才开始起作用。直到现在她其实都不太能自主行动。

但是他们都活下来了。苗木也一定是的。

狛枝暂时住在安全区。虽然塔和几次三番邀请他回到塔和市，还说给他准备了惊喜，但是他不想见到塔和。在这种情况下。

宗方并不太信任他。实际上，宗方不信任任何曾经是僵尸的人类。未来机关已经基本把全部力量用于搜寻并治愈感染僵尸，不过宗方还是和自己派别的那一群人单打独斗，致力于灭绝僵尸。

经历了最后事件的狛枝，从某种意义上其实已经可以算未来机关的英雄。但是他并不在意这些事情，也完全没有加入未来机关的意思，依旧只身一人四处寻找苗木的身影。

“苗木君还活着。”在某一天狛枝拜访雾切时，雾切这样说道。她脸上还有一块很大的残缺，生长的筋肉痕迹令她原本线条柔和的面颊看起来很狰狞。

“直到狛枝君按下胜利按钮前游戏还没有结束。按照规则来说苗木君是不可能死的。”雾切将面前切成小块的肉放进嘴里，浓厚的血腥味惹得狛枝有些反胃。她不着痕迹地向后靠了靠。“按照情理来说的话……他可是苗木君啊。”

“是啊。”狛枝终于开口了。这是拜访雾切几次以来他说的第一句话。

“狛枝君现在已经对僵尸病毒有抗体了吧？”沉默地微笑了一会儿，雾切继续问道。

“嗯，”狛枝撩起袖子，手臂上有几个浅浅的咬痕，伤口的颜色是愈合的暗红色。“就算被咬也不会再次变成僵尸。”

“就算有抗体你也要谨慎行事吧……”雾切皱着眉头。“不要太拼。相信苗木君。”

“我相信他，”狛枝几乎是条件反射一样地说道。他从怀里拿出从旧校舍苗木房间里拿走的照片，眼神温柔地看向茶褐色头发的那个人，“我相信他。”

雾切没有说话。她想起了决战之日这两个人的互动，还有塔和市她看在眼里的点点滴滴。然后。

“狛枝君，你之后有回塔和市看过吗？”雾切唐突地发问。

“没有。”狛枝奇怪地看了雾切一眼，小心地把照片放回自己大衣内侧的口袋。“腐川桑和苗木桑触发机关之后，就开车逃回了安全区。”

“里面的其他人类呢？”

“我也不太清楚……我没参与未来机关的活动。”狛枝叹了口气，说，“不过他们最近好像有组织要去塔和市，清理一下那里残余的僵尸。”

“喔？那塔和最中呢？”雾切问道。

“她……说是隐居山林了。”狛枝明显不太想提这个问题，但是最后还是开口，“两天前不知怎么拜托到苗木桑，传话给我说她要学神座出流，隐居去了。”

“这也算是对她最好的结局了吧。毕竟最多也就能活个十几年，而且也不能变成人类。”雾切感叹道，她似乎并不太介意之前塔和的欺骗，“然后呢？你们就这样了？”

“还能怎么样啊……”狛枝半是无奈地苦笑着。“完全不想去见她啊。还留下这种东西。”

狛枝从口袋里掏出一张揉皱的便签。雾切接了过来，摸着下巴阅读了一会儿。

“狛枝君，你看过这个吗？”雾切像是发现了什么，表情突然愉快起来。

“我……没有时间。”狛枝明显并不想多谈。“如果雾切桑没有事情，我也先走一步去找苗木君了。毕竟宗方君还在肃清僵尸，多一天没找到苗木君就多一分危险。”

“我觉得你可能太急了。”雾切把便签抚平折整齐，重新交给狛枝。狛枝一开始并不想要，但在雾切的执意之下他还是放进了口袋里。

“我觉得你可以慢一点——和未来机关一起行动去塔和市也没什么不好吧？毕竟希望峰的控制机关有一部分在那。”雾切笑了笑。“说不定有什么线索呢。”

***

“就是这里！”苗木困指着顶楼的控制室，向狛枝和未来机关的成员介绍，“当时我们真的是花费好大力气才把这里打开的。”

“这种事真是不想再经历第二次了。”腐川依旧躲在苗木困的身后，一副要晕眩的表情，似乎之前事件对她的影响还未散去。

狛枝站在塔和市之前自己的居所，不知道自己究竟为什么和其他人一起来到了这里。他心不在焉地踩着脚下的小石子，回想刚刚在地下室看见的一幕。

狛枝之前从来没去过地下室。他连这种地方的存在都不知道。不过他踏进地下室的那一刻，就明白塔和为何花费如此大的力气隐瞒这个事实了。

满地都是腐败生虫的肉渣。地下室正中间有一个巨型的机器，里面有一坨混合的肉酱已经发酵了。墙壁上猩红色与暗紫色层层交叠，似乎是人类和僵尸的血液混合物。整个地下室里腥臭难堪，狛枝身后所有的未来机关成员都忍受不了，退出地下室。而狛枝捂着还不甚灵光的鼻子，在地下室中来回搜查着。

巨型机器有一个粗长的金属管子，向希望峰的方向不断延伸，直到最后嵌到墙壁中，无法用肉眼判断它究竟还有多长。狛枝捏着鼻子敲了敲管子，其中的钝响在回荡中拉长，似乎通向了很远之外的地方。

看来这就是塔和向希望峰地下僵尸运送食物的装置了。

未来机关和狛枝这番搜索并没有什么收获——但对狛枝来说无所谓，因为他本来就兴致缺缺——只找到了几个零星的僵尸。射出治愈子弹后，未来机关几个人就回收了奄奄一息的僵尸，准备将他们带回安全区的收养所，等待其恢复成正常人类。

“狛枝君不准备一起回去吗？”走到大门口的苗木困好奇地问，狛枝站在走廊里一脸若有所思。

“我等一下再回去，”狛枝仰起头露出笑脸。“谢谢苗木桑。”

“那好吧，”苗木困有点犹豫，还是不放心地叮嘱，“狛枝君自己一个人一定要小心喔？”

不愧是那个人的妹妹。和他真的很像啊。

但是不是他。

狛枝漫无目的地在走廊里闲逛着。他不知道自己究竟为何还在这里，明明该继续去寻找苗木的——但是他就是不能离开。放在口袋里的手指无意间碰到被雾切折好的便条，狛枝本来想直接扔掉，却鬼使神差地把便条拿了出来，展开。

_ 狛枝前辈： _

_ 希望你看到这个的时候还不太晚喔。你好绝情喔，monaka离开也没有见见monaka，真是一个不称职的监护人呀。 _

都是预料之中的话语。狛枝抓起手指，准备将便签揉皱，却被下一行文字吸引了注意力。

_ 但是monaka很大方呢所以都不计较了喔。狛枝前辈，已经告诉你这么多次回来拆礼物，你就是不肯回来，monaka也等得很厌倦呀。礼物放在你们那个秘密的小房间里，就三天的保质期，你自己随意吧。如果有哪个地方因为太迟坏掉了，也不要怪monaka哟。 _

_ 永别，狛枝前辈。 _

__

_ Monaka _

狛枝几乎是立即向楼上跑去。这个过程中他简直无法呼吸，有好几次都差点被自己的舌头卡窒息。怀抱着各种希望和猜想，但又不断抑制着巨大的期待——恐惧失望的落空，狛枝喘息着转动之前苗木居住房间的门把手，但是门没有开。

狛枝急切地环顾四周，想找到什么东西撬开门锁。不过他没找多久，门框上挂着的钥匙和歪歪扭扭的刻字就映入了他的眼帘。

_ Monaka _ _ 是不是比盾子姐好心点呢。要感谢monaka喔？ _

__

狛枝颤抖着手指将钥匙插进钥匙孔。他咽了一下口水，将自己另一只手上的枪用特殊子弹上膛，准备打开门后不论是有没有苗木、或者苗木什么状态，他都不要受到影响。就像是重复了很多次的决战噩梦，这扇门以熟悉的频率缓缓打开，但是门后的景象却是噩梦里从未有过的。

因为噩梦里不会有他。

他站在窗口逆着光。狛枝的眼睛其实还没有看清，但是屋子里满溢的熟悉氛围已经说出答案。感情的决堤口，向上，他的名字喷薄欲出。

狛枝捏紧了手中的枪。阳光下的人影保持举起苹果的姿势，不知在仰望什么。光线打在他的有点透明的皮肤上，留下一层温暖的光晕。

看起来就像一个脆弱却又坚强的人类。 

“介意向我解释一下现在的状况吗，小偷先生？”

就在狛枝犹豫要不要开枪的那一瞬间，举着苹果的他回过头，茶绿的的眼睛里满是笑意。

“为什么表情这么恐怖呢，狛枝君？”

***

可恶啊。他怎么可以在这里结束。

说好了要他相信自己……说好了相信他。

……说好了做那个人的希望的。

苗木喘息着，视线开始模糊。周围原本被雾切吸引走大批僵尸的空旷，又被前赴后继扑过来的僵尸填满。

不行！不可以放弃！

苗木一拳打在自己的伤口上，强迫自己清醒起来。他快速地打量了一下四周，抱住头从僵尸群腿底的间隙滚了出去。

苗木现在来到了旧校舍大门口——门前被陷阱吸引的僵尸群似乎发现了苗木，正一个个摇摇晃晃地向他走来。数量太多，现在已经没有什么可以利用的缝隙了。

一定还有办法的！想想的话一定还有办法的！苗木的大脑在飞速运转，完全没有注意到一只巨大的机械手臂正由上而下地笼罩了他。一个晃神，苗木就被吊到了空中。

“诶？”

“苗木前辈，”就在苗木困惑的时候，塔和嗤笑的声音从机械臂的另一头传来了。“希望君这个样子还真是难看啊。怎么了，准备好向恶势力低头了吗？”

机械臂安安稳稳地将苗木带回地面。苗木眨眨眼睛，发现自己坐在过去这些天无比熟悉的轮椅备用位置上。塔和依旧嗤笑着将自己背后的靠垫拉出来，大方地交给苗木。

“盾子姐让我喂养僵尸的任务我已经完成啦，囚禁困和接触苗木前辈选中的协助者也有做好，另外让我保证苗木前辈游戏前不被僵尸化的任务也算完成了呢。不过monaka后一点都没有做什么呢，毕竟苗木前辈那么努力。所以monaka好无聊喔，都没有事情做了，”塔和敲敲键盘，巨大的机械臂收回到轮椅后方，“所以monaka就想，不如在事情全部结束之前，让它变得更有趣吧？”

塔和拉开一直放在自己膝盖上的巨大口袋。里面装的全部是血袋，最上面放着苗木再熟悉不过的幼稚水枪。

“雾切前辈不和monaka打招呼就把monaka的血袋全部拿走了呢，不过幸好monaka有备用呢。”塔和兴高采烈地将水枪塞到苗木手中。“在谢幕之前重演一次我们的疯狂之旅吧！”

拿出几个血袋交给恍惚状态的苗木，塔和还是一副不怀好意的笑容：“不用客气，这次的血袋随便苗木前辈打喔？”

***

狛枝手中的枪掉到了地板上。巨大的响声震得苗木一瞬间皱起眉头，随后又苦笑着松开。

“不好意思狛枝君，我现在刚过恢复期，对声音有点敏感。”

狛枝闻言视线立即转到苗木的张开的嘴巴上。牙齿平整干净，没有异常。

“不是狛枝君想的那样啦，”像是察觉到狛枝心事一般，苗木不好意思挠挠头。“虽然我期间确实被僵尸咬过，但是并没有僵尸化呢。这就要说很长很长的一段话了。”

看到狛枝没动，苗木坐在床上，拍了拍身边的位置。“所以狛枝君可以坐过来，慢慢说吗？”

狛枝的嘴唇动了一下。他还是有些无法相信眼前的事实，不过看着苗木稍微有些羞涩的微笑，他的表情渐渐软化下来。

“好。”

他无视了地板上的手枪，脱下沾满尘土的外套，直接向床边走去。最后他亲昵地坐在苗木身边，以鼻尖轻触苗木暖姜的发丝。表情满足。

“呃，咳。”苗木红着脸轻咳了一下。“这一切要从最中酱救我开始说起啦……”

***

“啊啊，你就不能放弃挣扎吗？希望君，你好烦啊！”塔和一脸抓狂的表情端着盘生肉。“快看快看是美味的肉肉喔，吃一口就停不下啦~”

躺在床上高烧的苗木依旧对塔和没有任何回应。他喘着粗气，似乎是被什么梦魇纠缠，咬紧牙关表情痛苦。

“我的天啊希望好烦啊！”塔和用力撬开苗木紧闭的嘴巴。“我简直要对希望绝望了！再不吃你就完蛋了！”

塔和吃力地将切好的人肉碎块倒进苗木的嘴巴里。可能是苗木发烧虚弱的原因，这几天来失败了无数次的塔和居然成功了——虽然没成功多久，因为苗木马上就把这些东西吐了出来。

“喂，你不要浪费珍贵的食物啊！”塔和气急败坏地将苗木吐出的碎肉块再次收集到盘子中。“已经这样就没资格挑食——”

苗木的干呕打断了塔和的自言自语。看起来十分痛苦，苗木几乎要将胃呕出来。

“喂喂，真的是不能吃吗？不可能啊，明明被咬了……”塔和放下手中的盘子，抓过苗木虚弱的手臂，撩开袖子。

僵尸的牙印结痂了。但是没有变黑。

塔和继续扒开苗木的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿还是正常人类的样子。

“不会吧……这也真是……太幸运了，”塔和突然想起什么似的，哈哈大笑。“苗木前辈，monaka的零食可以借你，不过你又要欠monaka一个大大的人情了喔？”

***

“最中酱的理论是，我和狛枝君总是在一起接触，所以在接触的过程中，我产生了对僵尸的抗体。”

“接触？”狛枝歪头有些疑惑。苗木的脸红了。

“就是那个接触啦……！然后狛枝君当时已经半恢复成人类，体内的僵尸病毒很少了……或者就是我本身就有病毒抗体吧，我也不是很明白这个原理，因为最中酱也不太相信，她说这是几乎不可能的几率。”

“期间有几次确实是受不了太痛苦了，”苗木叹了口气。“一直高烧，全身疼痛，真的是差点就坚持不下来了呢。不过不能放弃希望，另外……”

“我让狛枝君相信我的，所以要好好履行承诺呢，”苗木握起狛枝的手，笑着问他，“我有好好做狛枝君称职的希望吗？”

……所以才这么拼命的吗。

狛枝半是无奈叹气，表情温暖地吻上苗木的嘴角。“你一直是我最棒的希望啊。”

像是得到鼓励一般，苗木非常开心地笑了。看他的表情，似乎半个月的痛苦折磨，不过是给心爱人准备惊喜时遇到的一点小小麻烦，笑过之后就可以全部忘记。

“话说回来啊狛枝君，”苗木摸了摸咕咕作响的肚子。“最中酱留下的食物除了这个苹果早就吃光了，我真的是快饿死了……”

“不好意思苗木君，我来晚了喔。”狛枝试图继续像之前一样将苗木背在肩膀上，但是恢复成人类的他已经用不出这么大力气了。“这个身体还真是不便利啊……”

“为了身体的便利，难道狛枝君还想再变一次僵尸吗？”苗木抱怨道，但是他看到狛枝认真的表情慌乱起来，“狛枝君……你是在开玩笑吧？”

“当然是开玩笑，不能再麻烦苗木君用子弹打我啦。”狛枝笑着抱起苗木，带着他向楼下走去。“没办法跑，所以现在我们就开车回安全区吧~”

苗木听见车这个字节时明显身体颤抖了一下。他满怀希望地抬头看狛枝。“不是狛枝君开车吧？”

“苗木君觉得不是车是什么呢？”狛枝还是笑着的，而且笑容很无辜。“难道想做直升机吗？直升机我也可以喔？”

“唔，直升机就算了吧……”

苗木在狛枝的笑声中勉强地回答道。不过过了一会，受到狛枝笑声感染似地，他也翘起了嘴角。

“狛枝君，你要带我去吃什么？”

“这个嘛……”

“话说回来，我已经没有代币了喔？”

“没关系，最中酱这里有好多的。”

“诶？你们是怎么赚的啊？明明只有在安全区流通的。”

“这个嘛……”

“狛枝君你别忘了，撒谎、误导和刻意隐瞒关键信息，都属于欺骗。”

“苗木君还真是厉害呢，我全会说的，放过我吧！”

狛枝半开玩笑地将苗木放在汽车的副驾驶上，他吻了吻苗木的额头。

“要走了喔？”

“嗯。”苗木也笑着轻轻地吻了回去。

“继续出发吧。”

狛枝发动了汽车。行进路线还是有点摇晃，但是比直升机那个时候要好上许多。然后他踩了一脚油门，伴随着苗木的吸气声，汽车扬起尘沙，在塔和市的废墟上渐渐驶远。

FIN


End file.
